


A Dangerous Game

by CrimsonCarnations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Most Dangerous Game - Richard Connell
Genre: Beating, Blood, Consensual Possession, Gore, M/M, Mentions of Pirates, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Pirates, Possession, Threats, Torture, blinding, flaying, old torture, threats of flaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Italy and England meet up to have tea but England ends up back in Italy. But there's a big twist~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Feliciano hummed softly as he made his way down the hall. Many prison cells lined this hall. It was a room he had specially designed since he snapped. Though he only came down here when he was sure he wouldn't be returning into sanity for a while. He hummed as he ran his fingers along the bars, laughing darkly as he watched the people inside cower from his touch. He smirked darkly as he stopped before one cell in specific. A blonde was in this cell. A blonde who's once slicked back hair fell before his eyes as even he coward before the Italian. Feliciano laughed and turned on his heal. 

"Hmm~ All my toys are broken in. I want a new one~" He looked at the broken and battered German male and smirked. "Perhaps another blonde?" He asked as he ran his fingers along the cell. He hummed as he began to walk, stopping in front of another cell where a raven headed make stood, trying desperately to appear strong but failing far too greatly. 

"One whom attacked me many times" he hummed as he walked on. A brown haired male caught his eyes. The male had green eyes and that is what sparked his final decision. "With green eyes and eyebrows larger than the stripes upon my flag" he growled. "Arthur" He hummed as he continued on. "Kirkland." He smirked and grabbed a knife from the table at the end of the hall. He shoved the knife into his boot and hummed louder as he grabbed a gun and shoved it in his jacket. He put on the largest possible grin as he skipped back towards the door, heading to the bus he had planned to take to London. He would meet Arthur there and he would bring him all the way back to Italy, where all the real fun could begin. That was his plan and that is what would happen. 

After many bus transfers and one plane ride, Feliciano had made it to London, where he stopped at a tea parlor to order something to drink. He sat upon a seat and hummed again as he played with the small fork left on the table for eating pastries with tea. Very few seemed to notice him and he liked it that way.

Arthur groaned to himself as he got ready to leave his home. Of all the things to do today he was supposed to meet that Italian at a tea parlour. His preference would have been to stay home but meeting had been absolutely insisted upon. Despite his own desires he was being forced to go out to meet him. There was a list of things as long as his arm that he had been waiting for his day off to take care of, but instead he was supposed to go out and have tea with someone. Even worse was the fact that this someone and he did not have the greatest history, and they hardly ever spoke together. In other words: this was promising to be quite the awkward meeting. It had to one of the most random meet-ups with no feasible purpose, but at least it meant that Alfred wouldn't be coming over to bother him today, something that he had a bad habit of. Grabbing a sweater and his wallet he headed out with as much dread on his heart as was written on his face. Luckily his destination was in walking distance so he didn't even bother with any type of transit. It took a little bit longer, but he didn't mind the fresh air so much. When he arrived he was slightly surprised to see Feliciano already waiting for him. So much for getting to enjoy a tea before company showed up. With a sigh he moved in and took a seat across from the familiar face. He ordered his tea and a scone to go with it and waited until the lady had left to address his strange companion. 

"Is there any particular reason you came all the way here to meet me?" he groaned. Everything about this seemed out of place, but if Feliciano was here than it had to be something important. Maybe it was about the disappearances that had been happening lately. Perhaps someone had tried to take the Italian as well, or his brother and he didn't know who else to talk about it to. Only, Feliciano didn't look shaken or worried, unless he was too traumatized to be able to respond properly to what had happened.

Feliciano smiled as he saw the Brit walk in, though for a moment a side deep down refused to stay calm. He shook that thought away, closing his eyes as Arthur got closer. He had forgotten one major detail about this and he would have to hope that Arthur hadn't known him well enough to notice. His eyes had darkened and received a small red tint to them. He wasn't exactly sure how that had happened at if you asked; he'd tell you he didn’t even notice. When Arthur spoke is when he finally opened his eyes and he looked down a bit. 

"Well. We never really talked much and before you always used to scare me. I never really saw a reason for us to fight anymore and with so many people going missing. I wasn't sure who else to talk to." Oh what an act the Italian had to put on. His facial expression had changed so dramatically that even his German friend would be surprised, though he of course knew the truth as he was one of those 'disappearing' people. The Italian sighed softly as he held onto the fork. 

"I need help" he whispered. "I'm worried because with my Fratello sick-" He began, lying like it was natural to him "-I'm worried whatever is happening. Well he'll be targeted cause he's weak. I'm sure you know how weak the two of us are already. We are such easy targets and I'm afraid." He fiddled with his thumbs and sighed softly. "I need your help Arthur. Please. I know we don't have a good past but what if one of us in next?" He left it there. He forced a few tears, knowing that by now he would have been at least tearing up. He had this entire thing planned out. He would lure the Brit into feeling secure, get him to believe that the only way thus could work was from a safer location than either of their countries, tell him he had to go home first, and that is where the big reveal will take place. After chaining Arthur down he would explain everything...and begin with his fun~

Arthur watched the Italian with a rather bored expression as he began to explain the reason behind their meeting. Personally he wasn't at all worried about whoever was taking all of the missing coming after him; he had no reason to worry. He was certain that he wasn't on the list of victims, and even if he was there was nothing the freak could do to him. Feliciano on the other hand had a reason to worry, especially if Lovino was sick. They were just targets sitting around and waiting to be taken. He had no personal reason to help the two Italians other than to keep himself from being the last one standing. They posted no aid to himself, but it's what a gentleman would do. When the tears started it produced a small tug at his conscience. The Brit sighed slightly and scanned Feliciano's face. Something seemed different, but it could just be the panic and terror in his face. 

"Oh, bloody hell..." he muttered. “Alright, I'll help you. Only so that I'm not the only one left in the end." he stated. "Just stop crying." 

How did the German put up with this one all the time? He would absolutely murder Feliciano if he had to put up with the crying and whining all the time. This experience was either going to drain him of all compassion towards anyone after putting so much into the two Italians, or break him completely and give him more. He doubted that the second would happen in this scenario. Who knows, if they cried and clung to him too much he just might end up being the one to get rid of them and safe the kidnapper the effort.

Feliciano felt proud that such a foolish act had worked to trick the brit. He faked another sniffle and nodded slowly. 

"M-Mi D-Dispiace I just was afraid and I..." he paused and sighed, the old him wouldn't have finished such a sentence. “Can we stop by my place to get fratello then go somewhere? Somewhere no one else would think to find us?" He whispered softly. He wanted this to work, he wanted the Brit and it was beginning to show through. That little spark of insanity in his eye that he was fighting to hide. The only difference was that this was not all he kept hidden. Unfortunately, Feliciano had to fight back himself. He had to make this insane side stronger, just strong enough to keep it away from control. If it gained control surely everything would be ruined. He wiped away the few fake tears he'd forced out and put on a big fake smiled, though this he led on as obviously fake. 

"If we can get away we can start over! You and I" he said, almost cheerfully. "We could be the best of friends!" His voice almost cracked on the word friends. He didn't believe he needed those anymore. That's one of the reason's Kiku and Ludwig had been in his prison as well. They had no reason to be around other than as toys. He slowly took a sip of the drink he had ordered and smiled at Arthur again. “Or...at least friends until we get Ludwig back?”

Oh, wonderful; the only thing he wanted more than Feliciano's constant, whining, presence was his useless friendship. At this point he wasn't even sure who he would want to be with less: the pasta addict, or the French frog. Neither sounded pleasant and neither appealed to him. Though, if it was going to give himself a better chance of getting through this then fine, he could play along with the crying Italian for now. 

"Alright, but do you mind specifying exactly where it is we are going before we leave? And what is so special about it that you're certain the bloody twat behind this won't find us?" he inquired, drumming his fingers along his tea cup before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. Wherever this place was had better have good tea and at least the proper ingredients to make scones for himself. 

Honestly, he didn't even want to leave his home that badly, but if it was their best chance for surviving this freak's attacks then he had no choice. Not knowing all the details he had no way of knowing exactly what was going to be happening so he wasn't totally sure if he trusted the place yet. The thing that made him push that aside was knowing how weak and defenseless Feliciano was. He could hardly even run all of the laps that the German put him though so there was no way that he would be able to do anything on his own. It had to be true since Feliciano was too stupid to be able to make a plan for anything, going on about pasta and sleeping all the time.

Feliciano thought about that for a moment. He hadn't exactly thought about a place since they had no reason to. They weren't actually going anywhere. 

"Well Fratello and I thought a Micro-Nation because there would be no need for someone to capture anyone from a place such as that" he looked down into the top of his drink. Shapes formed within the liquid that he was certain only he could see and it almost made him giggle but he refrained. His giggles would reveal far too much and that was not going to work. For now, he was only concerned with getting Arthur home. His new pet would never follow him if he gave in so easily. In order to get the images from his mind he quickly made a move that seemed as if he had accidently spilled the drink. He quickly grabbed at a few napkins and forced out apologies. In no way would he have apologized, nor tried to clean it up but he figured that it would be best if he had acted up a bit. He was supposed to be playing the scared little Italian after all, so a small mix up such as this was nothing compared to what his usual self would have done. He very likely would be cowering under the table. Though perhaps not. The current Feliciano could never really tell what his old self would be doing. But if he let go, he could certainly find out. Perhaps latter on, just for fun, he would let this side go, while in the cell with the brit. It would certainly cause confusion which was always fun right?

Arthur watched in horror was the klutz knocked the tea from the table. Slack jawed he continued to stare as the other worked at cleaning up his mess. This was absolutely humiliating, even in being associated with the person making such a big scene. With an audible groan he left his own tea where it was and stood up. 

"Leave it. Let's just get out of here." he instructed. What a waste of perfectly good tea. Had it happened in his home Arthur would have had a few choice words to say to the Italian but they were in public. As the waitress came over to help clean up the mess and assure Feliciano that it was quite alright they no longer had any reason to stay. One thing was for certain, Arthur would never be able to show his face there again without being known for this incident. The Italian had just ruined a perfectly fine tea parlour. Though, the sudden act had made him completely forget about their destination and travel arrangements and going back to his place to grab whatever he would need. The scene had been far too distracting and the only thing he was concerned for in that moment was getting out of there and hiding in shame.

Feliciano whimpered softly and stood, apologizing a few times over and over to the woman who came to clean. He quickly scurried out of the building and smirked once out the door, though it was brief. He quickly put back his pouting and worried face. He buried his face in his hands to keep up the act of being so embarrassed for what he had done. He looked back inside through the window and whimpered weakly, fiddling through his wallet to find his tickets for the bus. He knew Arthur would accept or he would force him to. Either way he would need the tickets. He held up the tickets that he found and looked back at Arthur.   
“I hoped you’d say yes so I bought you all the tickets it would take to at least get back to Italy. When we get there I can pay for you to get wherever we decide to go” he said softly, trying to play it off as if he hadn’t done anything, knowing that is what he would have done. He had to shove the tea out of the mind of the Brit or else it would be very hard to get him to where he needed to be. He let out a soft sigh as he put the tickets back in his wallet, placing the wallet back into his pocket and adjusting his shirt a bit. 

“M-Mi D-Dispiace” he whispered softly.


	2. two

Arthur sighed at the constant apologizing, which was more of an annoyance than anything else. "Just forget about it." he stated with a slight huff. In any other case he would have said 'it's only..." followed by whatever had been spilt. He simply couldn't being himself to say it about tea. After dealing with Alfred, who enjoyed spilling tea to laugh at him, he had become a little extra sensitive on the topic. As for buying all of the tickets, that was a surprisingly kind gesture. If he had to pay for his own tickets he would have been more than a little bit upset, but that was what he had been expecting. In no way had he thought that the Italian would have thought so far ahead to actually but tickets for both of them; there was no way he could say no now. He had a free trip to Italy, even if he didn't intend to stay with the Vargas' it was still a chance to freely walk in Italy. 

"Uh... thank you for buying them." he offered with slight hesitance. He didn't exactly want to give Feliciano praise, he had just wasted perfectly good tea and cut their tea time short, but he had to admit that it was smart. "When are our tickets set to leave?"

Feliciano nodded slowly and smiled. "Si of course" he whispered. He looked down at the tickets and smiled weakly. "Whenever.. they are not the tickets yet. It's kinda like a coupon. You buy this and then you give it to the person who sells tickets. These are meant for people who have to go somewhere but aren't exactly positive when." he replied softly, holding out one of the tickets for Arthur to see. "See? It's simple really. I just wasn't sure where we were going yet and you have to buy them for a specific destination so I bought myself one to get to England and then two to return to Italy." he said softly. 

"If you said no, I wasn't sure what I would do but I really hoped you did so I bought one just in case. If you said no I would have probably just taken a tourist on a trip or something" he giggled. Such a lie. Had Arthur said no, Feliciano would have dragged the brit there, even if it meant unconsciously. The men on the plane knew him well enough to know that having an unconscious man on board was perfectly alright. Especially a Brit. He almost smirked as he turned around, but held it back. 

"So I'm glad you said yes!" He hummed softly as he began to skip. "DO you need anything before we leave? It's best to leave as much behind as possible" he replied, though that was not all he said, the rest was merely to inaudible to understand.

It made much more sense for the ticket time to be interchangeable, though that could pose as both a good and a bad thing. This way they didn't have have to find a way to kill time before getting to their plane, or rush either, but it also meant that they might have to wait for an unknown amount of time for the next plane to arrive. Oh well, they would work with that they had. When the question came up, he thought it over slightly. Leaving things behind may be a good idea. It wouldn't be easy, but they would come back here as soon as order was restored and no one was in immediate danger. 

"If our location is going to have everything we need then I guess it should be alright. I have my wallet and my phone which are the most important things." he said with a sigh. Even though it was smartest didn't mean he exactly wanted to leave it all here. There was nothing he could specifically think of that he needed in that moment, but for all he knew the need might come up. Once can never be too careful when traveling to a new locations. They would need clothes, and food, and they might get bored while they were there, and who knows what else. Now he was beginning to consider going home and spending a couple hours packing. The tickets could be for whenever they decided to leave so it wouldn't hurt anyone to do some packing. Just the necessities though! A tie or two, his favourite mug, some tea, dress shoes, were just a few examples. 

"Unless we can spare the time for me to gather some things." he added. The humming was getting annoying, but he managed to ignore it to continue planning what he would bring along. It would only be two, maybe three suitcases.

Feliciano shook his head. "fratello and I have that all planned out. Other than the things you have you shouldn't need anything." his smile was beginning to fade, harder to keep up than he thought. If the two did move on quickly this would never work the way it was. 

"We have clothing that will make us less obviously us and we got some for you as well. We have plenty of money for food and all the necessities." He was rather surprised that Arthur had gotten this far with him. His humming came to a halt as he turned to Arthur. 

"Do you have any guesses as to who it is yet by the way? If you have any suspicions we should try to avoid places near them. They seem to be targeting simple people but other than one or two no higher ups have gone missing. Right?" he asked softly. In all truth he just had to guarantee that Arthur was not suspicious of him because if he was, this would be very difficult. His head began to pound, letting him know that this needed to be sped up. "Arthur. We need to hurry. I get a really funny feeling" he whispered.

So much for going home then. He was still considering pushing it until the Italian mentioned the funny feeling. Either he was right and they needed to get out of there, or he was wrong and would continue to be anxious until they left. Meaning, they had no choice but to get going. 

"Alright, let's go." he nodded. There wasn't else he could do since he didn't know what airport they were going to. He was stuck following Feliciano wherever he went and hoping that the loose brains didn't get lost along the way. What a joy that would be: lost with the Italian creaking out. Strangely that didn't sound all that appealing. 

"I've been thinking about it, but I have no idea." he shrugged. The only thing he knew was that the German and Japanese that Feliciano was friends with had gone missing, as well as that Spaniard that spent time with the other brother. Actually, it was a miracle these two hadn't been targeted yet, but that was probably why Feliciano was in such a desperate rush to get somewhere safe: he knew they were next.

Feliciano smiled weakly and nodded. He wasnt all too sure how well this entire thing would work out but he hoped he could get Arthur to his home without too much trouble. As he thought about the best way to go about all of this, he reached out a hand for Arthur. 

"J-just so we don't get lost from each other" Feliciano asked innocently. He figured the more control he gained over Arthur now, the more he would have when he truly needed it. He hoped that his schiavi were doing there proper jobs and cooking up the food they would be feeding Arthur. He would claim that his younger brother Sebastian had made it for them and that would be easier to explain than why so many slaves were doing so. He would add the final ingredient himself, one that would so easily cause the Brittish male to fall asleep that he could get him into his new outfit and of course his new room. A cell done up just for the Brit. He had made the slaves do that as well. Feliciano only had slaves because he gave certain people quarter. So they would recieve tasks depending on how merciful they were to him. The only difference with this instance was that, since Arthur had never given him quarter, he would return the favor. No mercy.

Arthur looked down at the hand he was being offered with confusion and a twinge of annoyance. Feliciano couldn't actually expect them to walk about and hold hands this entire time, could he? Others would get the wrong idea from two grown men holding hands. Not that there was anything wrong with it in general, as long as he wasn't the one doing it. Of all of the people, Feliciano had to be the one he wanted to hold hands with the least. When Alfred was younger he had held his hand to keep him from running off, and he supposed he could look at this the same way. Although, it wasn't like an adult could wander off so easily. Scratch that, this was the air-headed Feliciano that he was talking about. Nothing was impossible for this one, so with a sigh and an eye roll he angrily placed his hand in the other's. It was awkward and he wanted to get to the airport already so that they could stop it. 

"I don't see how that would be possible, but seeing as it's you we're speaking of one can ever be too say." he stated, picking up his speed slightly. The sooner they were there the sooner he could let go. Hopefully he wouldn't have to spend too much time with the Italian's when they arrived at their destination. Once they were there the brothers could do their thing and Arthur would find another place to be.

Feliciano's smile slowly began to fade. He growled almost as he tightened his grip on Arthur's hand. An insult? In his position? What an idiot. He really must have no clue. As he walked with Arthur to the airport he remained silent, hating the way the Brit sounding and not wanting to hear anything other than his screams. Those would be much nicer to hear. He huffed slightly as he saw the airport, almost relieved. He was glad he chose a place not too far from the airport to meet the Brit. 

"We made it" he grumbled. He was hurt by the insult so this behavior was normal even for him, nothing would be blown yet, unless Arthur was smarter than he seemed but as of now he seemed rather stupid. Feliciano led Arthur into the airport, releasing Arthur's hand and flirting with a few of the staff workers before exchanging their tickets. He handed one to Arthur and smiled again. He had to return to his happy...fake self and flirting helped that. 

"The plane we need leaves in about a half an hour. Boarding in 15" he said softly. "That's enough time to get to the gate a relax a bit but not for long" he explained, heading towards the gate without another word, expecting Arthur to follow, which if he didn't would make this trip a long and irritating one.


	3. Three

Arthur couldn't help but grin when the silence fell over them. It was a lot nicer to dwell in the quiet than than have to listen to Feliciano whining and crying. The tightened grip on his hand was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't something was he was unable to deal with, especially in this moment of quiet bliss. The question of why he was so unusually quiet came and went in a short amount of time. Arthur highly doubted that he had actually understood what he had said about him, so it would have to be him worrying about his brother which would also explain the tightened grip. Certain that he had reached the proper conclusion he allowed his mind to move on to other things until they arrived. Feliciano's worry seemed to dissipate rather quickly once a female was involved; Arthur only rolled his eyes. Typical Italians. When this particular Italian came back with the news the Brit graciously took his own because this meant they didn't have to wait together, and hopefully they wouldn't have to sit together on the plane. Hours of listening to Feliciano talk how turn his brain into mush for sure. For that reason he chose to spend their waiting time apart. He knew when to board and that was all he needed; his time until then would be spent in the small gift shop to be as far away from Feliciano as possible. 

"If you can manage to find the plane on your own then I'll catch up with you a little later." he replies. They had time to relax which meant no Italian. Even if Feliciano couldn't find the plane that would be fine by him; he had his own ticket and would have no problem leaving without him.

Feliciano raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if he could trust Arthur to still come. He shrugged and nodded quickly. He stepped away from the Brit and began to flirt with a few more women to distract the Brit, once he was sure he wasn't looking anymore he talked to security about making sure the Brit made it to the plane. He smiled as the security quickly agreed. Since he wouldn't be eating the pasta made for Arthur he stopped by the airports food court to eat and soon enough he heard the announcment that their plane was bording. He looked to a security guard and winked before skipping to the plane's gate where he was able to board surprisingly quick. He had bought first class tickets for the two but that still didnt mean they had to sit together. It only meant he had to warn Arthur about the ordering on flight. He couldn't spoil his appitite that would ruin the plans. He smiled as he sat in the large comfortable chair. This flight would be easy to deal with since he didnt have to listen to anyone. He had brought his earbuds that a young woman bought him. He was glad to have them. He put them in his ear and leaned his head back, watching for Arthur as he got relaxed.

It didn't take much for Arthur to get distracted from all of the things that he was finding; he was really going to miss his home while they were out who knows were. No one would compare to their tea quality, and no one made scones the way they could be found here. If there were he would have found them already, but sadly there weren't. So far he hadn't been targeted and he honestly believed that he wouldn't be either. Couldn't the Italian find someone else who would be more willing to help; he had made it very clear that he wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea. When the announcement came up he knew that he should really get going, but couldn't really bring himself to leave his home. That wasn't until a large security guard came over and not-so-kindly told him that his plane was leaving and he had to go. This alone made no sense. He had been on planes plenty of times and never before now had he been specifically collected to board the plane. Something didn't add up and the pit in his stomach told him that the Italian had something to do with it. Afraid for his face it any other body parts that may be injured, he ignored the warning and complied with the man who grabbed his arm to escort him to the plane. There went any chances of staying home; today just really wasn't his day. Once he finally made it to the plane, whether by his own will or not was yet to be decided, he surveyed the faces for Feliciano. The moment he made eye contact he quickly retreated to the farthest possible seat to keep from being noticed or bothered. Hopefully once they arrived at their location things would get better.

Feliciano smiled at Arthur as he passed, not surprised to see him sit elsewhere. He finally let out that smirk he'd been holding back. Arthur was his now. He was in charge of the security at the airport in Italy already so they knew not to let the Brit stray to far and he had a car awaiting him. Once he was in the car with Arthur he could call home and inform the servants to stay out of the way. Once he was home, Arthur was fair game. Oh what a truly easy task this had been. He fell asleep for the majotiry of the flight, needing as much rest as possible so that he could have the energy he needed to begin with Arthur. He was much better rested knowing how easily it had been to kidnap the one who had always called him weak and stupid. Look who was the stupid one now. He smirked as he yawned and blinked himself awake, not surprised to find that a majority of the people around him were asleep. He looked out to plane window, recognizing where they were and smiling. He relaxed as the plane made it's fial turns. Feliciano was growing impatient with Arthur and he was glad to see that within less than an hour the plane would land, right where they were headed. The game would be over and Feliciano's revolution could continue. 

"Time for war, its time for blood, its time for tea" he sang along to the song in his ears quietly as he smirked.

Arthur sighed and drummed his fingers when the plane took off. He wasn't quite sure what to do during the duration of the flight. Since he had't gotten the chance to go bad to his house and grab anything, he didn't have his music, and the battery on his phone was already running low so there would no be waisting time on there. Then there was watching a movie but he wasn't impressed with any of the options. No, it was looking like he had two options which would be to strike up a conversation with the woman sitting next to him or sleep. The first was not likely going to happen since he was going to have to deal with the chatty Italian for a very long while. That left hours of sleep, which would be restless since he wasn't the slightest bit tired. Any dream would be able to help him, no matter how short or broken up, would help time pass quicker. So, that would be his decision: to sleep the trip away to the point that he actually got bored of sleep and then possibly watch a movie of some form. He just hoped that the plane ride didn't feel too long otherwise he would be even more annoyed than he already was. Ever so unlucky for the Italian the trip was spent in a state of half sleep, annoyed to death because of the snoring about him and all he was being served was tea. He never thought that he would be this excited to be in Italy but he just wanted to get off of the bloody plane and go somewhere else. Stopping to get a bit to eat sure would be nice since his last meals had been cut short by a clumsy Feliciano. If this is what the entire time was going to be like with him, Arthur would find an excuse to find his own shelter. Everything surrounding Feliciano was going wrong and it was beginning to make him a little grouchy. The moment they were on the ground and able to begin making their way out he cut his way around the specific order to get out of there as soon as possible and get some fresh air away from the man behind him who smelt of sausage.

When the plane finally came to a stop, Feliciano's smirk faded back into a smile. A smirk was no way to be seen by Arthur as it would ruin so much. He hummed softly as he stood and exited the plane. He found the male who was awaiting the two with the car and he stood with him to await Arthur. He smiled softly as he waited. Hw knew he only had to keep this act up for a little longer so he had to keep it as strong as possible. As of now all he had to do was get Arthur home and feed him the pasta. It would be easy. While he awaited Arthur he called the home, telling them they were on their way and that if anyone was caught they were to mention how they were here to help Lovino. That was what Feliciano figured would work best. If they did get caught, Feliciano would punish them after getting Arthur to his cell. He set his phone away and smiled again, humming the song he was previously singing. Though he said nothing, being that that song was dangerously similar to his new attitude.

Arthur finally got off the plane and started to make his way out. Some fresh air would be nice; fresh air away from the Italian would be even better. That idea was cut short when he found that Feliciano was already waiting with a chauffeur and a car. He really had planned all of this and made sure everything was ready. Was he just that careful about making sure that they arrived safely? Since when did he even get chauffeur and from where? He wasn't sure what it was, but something really didn't seem right about this whole thing. The Italian randomly showing up out of seemingly nowhere were a pease treaty, already having the tickets prepared, finding a way to insist that they hurry, the guard assisting him to his plane, not getting any food, and now this. 

"Do you mind if I grab something to eat at the food court? I'm sort of hungry and I don't want to bother you since you have a sick brother to take care of." he stated. The two could go on ahead; he may or may not catch up. That depended on if this uneasy feeling about the happily humming Italian changed over the next little while. They were rushing into this with little thought about it. Coming here could be even more dangerous than just staying. It wasn't too late to catch a flight home if he felt it necessary.

Feliciano shook his head quickly. "You aren?t bothering me! I got us some food already!" he smiled proudly. "Sebastian came over a bit before and I asked him to prepare us some food" He said softly. "Fratellone may be sick but my little brother is still capable. We just didn't want to leave on a bad note so I offered to come make everything up to you by bringing you with me" he explained. He had plenty of time to come up with this, figuring this all seemed suspicious. 

"I asked a few of the security guards to make sure you came because it meant a lot to me that we made up." he looked down almost sadly. "I asked Sebastian to make some food for us to eat when we got back because I wanted to try everything I could to make things between you and I right. Because I know I have no chance. If this man comes for anyone it will be me" he said softly.

"i don't want to deal with it but I know that its true and I don't want to be taken away with hard feelings for anyone. You aren't the only one I have talked to. Just before Ludwig was taken...I talked to him too. I had been apologizing over and over again for everything and right when Ludwig was at his weakest, he was taken from me. The kidnapper has targeted mostly people that one belonged to the axis military." he whispered. "I served in the axis military" he whispered. With a soft sigh he rubbed his arm. What a perfect little act he had come up with. He hoped that would make the Brit's suspicion fade enough to get him home. They were so close now.

Arthur listened closely as Feliciano spoke, shocked by what he was hearing. It actually meant that much to him that they make up that he would go to all of this trouble? Talking to security and going all the way to England was all just to befriend Arthur? In a way it was almost touching knowing that someone would try that hard to try to make up for any hard feelings of the past. It would be great if Alfred did that, but for now he was just stuck with the Italian. Arthur sighed softly and continued walking closer to the car. 

"If it really means that much then I might as well just come over." The speech was almost getting to him, almost. Feliciano seemed really worried about this, and he just wanted to do what was right and make up for his mistakes. There was no way Arthur could deny that without sounding like a complete jerk, not that he didn't already for doubting Feliciano so much. It was stupid to think that the innocent, and rather dumb, Italian could ever have something planned. "And if he does come for you he'll have me to deal with as well." he stated as casually as he could managed while climbing into the car. He didn't know why he was going to help, only that he.


	4. Four

Feliciano smiled weakly and followed him to the car, sitting in it and leaning against the window. He gave off that fake smile again. 

“Grazie, Arthur” He whispered, fiddling his thumbs around. So close. He kept telling himself that. He was so close he just had to force it down a little longer. Now it...he was fighting back, knowing what the other him planned. Feliciano’s head began to pound and he almost whimpered as shapes began to dance around the car, but only for him. He groaned and rubbed his temples, trying to keep him down a little longer and of course managing. Being the stronger one had its advantages

He rubbed at his temple again, trying to ease what little pain was left. When that was gone he looked at Arthur again, frustrated but still smiling. He had to make sure Arthur didn't realize what  
was going on. Oh he definitely needed an excuse for this one. He knew that random burst of groans and rubbing his head was odd. There was no way. He sighed softly as he took a few objects from his pocket, one being a vial of clear liquid the other a vial of thick crimson liquid. He took a small sip ofboth and then returned them to his pocket.One masked the taste of the other and onekept the idiot in him contained. lt was all he needed to stay this way for a little longer.Besides. He planned on letting the idiot out for a bit anyway, just not yet. Arthur had to be sealed first.

Arthur looked over as Feliciano began to groan and rub his temples. That certainly wasn't normal.Then he took, what Arthur assumed as some sort of medication, and seemed to relax slightly. Either Feliciano suddenly wasn't feeling well and he had just been extremely prepared, or he had a strange form of addiction to whatever those vials contained. lt was hard to believe, but the one that made the most sense was the second. lt might explain his always cheery nature, and how clumsy he was, and especially the headache. 

"Are you alright?"he asked, concern for Feliciano as well as himself on his face. Maybe Lovino wasn't actually sick; Feliciano was and he wanted help to kick this thing before he was taken so that he didn't have to suffer through it there.Or he could simply want to be rid of the drug and this was the only way he could think to do it. lt was the best explanation he could think of, and it was a pretty good one if he did say so himself.This could also mean that the italian might be a little unstable which worried him a bit.He wasn't sure what to expect from him now.

Feliciano nodded quickly."si si this has been happening alot lately so I was given medicine." He chuckled. "The red stuff just masks the medicine's taste because it tastes really gross" he chuckled. "I didn't mean to worry you" he said softly, adjusting in his seat a bit. "I figured it would happen at least once on this trip to see you so I brought a few doses. Just in case" now this wasn't entirely a lie. 

The medicine kept the insane side down if Feliciano drank it and he was sane. It was prescribed but the doctors didn't realize that it works just as well for this side. So Feliciano managed what he could. He took his phone back out and texted a few of the more trustworthy of his servants, assuring that everything was taken care of as they were nearing his house. When the car came to a stop Feliciano smiled 

"my little brother said that the food is ready for you right now. So perfect timing, si?" He smiled and opened the door, walking around and opening it for Arthur as well. "Grazie again by the way. This really does mean a lot to me" he smiled softly.

So he was just sick, though headaches normally didn't get special prescriptions that he knew of. The sympathetic part of him knew how annoying a bad headache could be, and these ones seemed to be particularly bad. That didn't completely clear up his concern since no addict would openly admit to it, but Feliciano still seemed as harmless as ever. Maybe he would just be careful to tread lightly around him for a little while until he learned the true nature of these headaches and exactly what sort of medicine he was given for them. It had to be some pretty strong stuff to come in a vial like that. When the Italian hopped around to quickly open the door for him he nodded appreciatively. 

"Thank you. And I guess it isn't too much of a big deal." he shrugged slightly as he got out. Really, if everything Feliciano was saying was true than it was the least he could do. All the man wanted was to make up for everything and make sure that he was safe and that in the scenario that he wasn't there would be no hard feelings left behind. The Italian was certainly doing everything he possibly could to make his guest happy and comfortable. 

"Your brothers had perfect timing. I hope his cooking is as good as yours." he attempted at a compliment. It was true that Feliciano was known as a good cook so that wasn't stretching the truth. Being at least a little kinder was the beginning of things he could do to make up for the kindness being shown to him.

Feliciano smiled and led him inside, watching as a few more people rushed to hide from the windows, hoping that Arthur hadn't seen that. 

"Don't worry!" He smiled reassuringly as he led the Brit towards his door step. "You'll love it" he smiled softly. He figured the 'drug' seemed odd enough to Arthur so he tried to shove it away. In a way though. He was addicted to it. He loved being in control, so he loved taking it. Plus the red one gave him something to use his victims for. He was certain that seemed odd. Not many liquids are as thick and staining as blood. Nor that color. But he couldn't resist the taste. It was millions of times better that that god awful medicine taste. Plus it made a wonderful sauce on pasta. He would certainly win in a trial if he pleaded insanity because he certainly was insane. The only problems on their part, he was clever at hiding his job and he had learned how to get out of a straight jacket. There was no way he would be contained. The most they could do was lock him away, but even then he'd find a way. Hiding that smirk for a little longer, he reached for his key and opened the door, where no one but Sebastian stood, waiting with a smile. The third Italian brother was lesser known but that didn't mean he didn't have the skill to accomplish what was needed to be done. Plus. He was a wonderful and obedient little pet. Feliciano stepped inside and hugged Sebastian in the way a brother would. This was the final act of the play and Felciano was growing impatient for the after party.

Arthur nodded and followed the Italian over to his house. It really was a nice place. Only three people lived here? Oh well, there was no judging a person's home from the outside; the internal contents were what really mattered. Perhaps he would take some some to look around and get familiar with things before they left. 

Besides, he didn't have any clothes or anything with him so he might have to get some from the Italians before they left. They also needed to talk about where they were going, which hadn't been discussed much at all. They'd have to wait for his sick brother to gather the strength to sit and speak to them about leaving so that gave him lots of opportunity to looks around. The things he found could easily tell him what he could expect if he would be staying with them until this whole thing blew over. When Feliciano stepped inside to greet his brother, Arthur paused for a moment to debate on whether to make himself at home and look around and wait patiently for Feliciano to show him where they would be eating. 

"Hello." Arthur nodded a greeting to the younger brother on his way in. "Will he be coming with us?" Arthur asked curiously as he made his way towards the smell of food, stopping in to observe any rooms he found. Not exactly the behaviour or a gentleman but he was curious to see the mess that the Italians lived in, which to his surprise turned out to be very clean. The answer to the question should have been an easy one, but Feliciano had only mentioned the other when he talked about food. When they were talking about hiding only Lovino had been mentioned.

Feliciano quickly shook his head. "Sebastian leaves for home today" he smiled softly. Oh right...he had forgotten that Sebastian had no idea what was going on since he hadn't been the one to actually make that pasta. He whispered a few things in the younger brother's ear as he watched Arthur looked around a bit. 

He smiled and began towards the kitchen. "Arthur!" He called waving a bit. "If you want to eat you should come now before it goes bad" he chuckled softly, smiling again and turning to the table. He took his wallet from his pocket and set it aside, flopping down in one of the chairs. He looked at the plates on the table and then back towards the door. Just a few more moments and there will be nothing more Arthur can do. That is what he told himself and from deep inside his mind he heard a voice begging and screaming, wanting the Italian to stop this. He wanted to let everyone go. This was the Feliciano everyone hated, the Feliciano that had brought Arthur here. So. In a way the insanity had to thank him. But he never would. 

He smiled as he dished himself a small amount, just to make this look realistic. Otherwise Arthur would question him and the whole thing would spiral downwards. He couldn't have that. A little dirty plate was nothing compared to being exposed and losing what he wanted. He would rather die than be caught for what he was by someone who could actually stop him.

Arthur's interest in the house was quickly brought to an end when Feliciano mentioned the food. What he didn't get was why the brother was going to be returning to his own home. He had been here to cook them a meal for their return, but he didn't live here. It was so dangerous that Feliciano wanted to go into hiding, but his younger brother was going to be living on his own. If it was just his home that was safe then why didn't the all just go back with him and stay there? It would save them all a lot of trouble to already have a place to stay instead of having to find somewhere to stay once they got there. 

He would certainly have to bring this up when they started talking about their destination. For now he simply followed Feliciano into the dining room. There was no surprise in finding that he had already served himself. The Italian could eat just as much as Alfred; it was a wonder that they didn't weigh the same with the lazy Italian always lying about and slacking off. Keeping that comment to himself, he made his way over to take a seat at the empty plate across from Feliciano. 

"Where's your other brother?" he questioned as he served himself a good helping of pasta. Even a sick person needed to eat, and if his brother had already made up this food everyone else might as well join. It would save them the time of having to discuss it later.

Feliciano tilted his head a bit. "Oh did you want to do all the discussing over lunch?" He asked, clenching his fist under the table. "I can go ask if he wants to come down here. For now he is upstairs asleep most likely. He can't eat this. He has to eat soup that he has probably finished by now. I can go see if he wants to come down here though" Feliciano stated. 

Certainly Lovino was weak enough to act sick. He was downstairs however, and he was terrified of Feliciano. Feliciano had been careful with Lovino so this was not to big if a set back. All he had to do was get Arthur to take a single bite. 

"If you'd like you can go ahead and eat while i go eat him. There is no reason for you to wait for him since he wouldn't be eating this with us" Feliciano quickly stood and smiled. If he absolutely had to he could command Lovino to do this. It would be simple. He may even give Lovino some slack if he did this right. Certainly that would motivate the Italian to do what he had to. He didnt leave yet, waiting to assure that this was absolutely necessary, knowing it would be a bit difficult to accomplish quickly.

"That would save us some time." Arthur responded. He felt a little bad for making him come down if he wasn't doing well and waking him would be even worse, but he would appreciate it if they could get this over with as quickly as possible. The longer they spent here the larger the chances were of them getting caught, especially if Feliciano was so sure that he was next on the list. He would have to move eventually to come talk anyways, and if they did so now he could rest before they left. Even if it put strain on him, this was certainly the best option. 

One thing that Feliciano said did make him a little hesitant about it. If Lovino hadn't been able to enjoy pasta for a while then he might feel the slightest bit guilty about eating it in front of him. He knew that if he had been on a soup diet for a while and someone sudden showed up in his home to eat his favourite foods he would be pissed. For that reason, along with not wanting it to get cold as well as his own hunger, he decided to start eating while he waited for the Italian's to return. He didn't even think anything of Feliciano waiting there, putting it off as watching for the reacting to his younger brother's cooking. After playing with it for a moment to get a good amount on the fork Arthur happily popped it into his mouth. "It's good." he smiled, looking up from his food to the Italian.

Feliciano didn’t move, only smirked. “Only one bite will do the trick~ Have a nice nap” He giggled softly, waving a bit and skipping a bit closer to him. “It's funny how easy an act can be put on and how stupid you thought I was when you fell for something like this” He chuckled and sat beside him, still scooting away just in case. 

“Fratello he's not fine but he isn't sick” he smirked and stood again, calling a few of his servants to watch over Arthur, whom he knew would by now be growing sleepy. That is if his servants had done as they were told to. If not this still wasn't the end. 

“Take his belongings. Anything he has and put them in the box outside my room. I am off to get his new..’outfit’” He chuckled and hummed as he skipped off in another direction. Red eyes stared at Arthur, surprised and not wanting to do a thing yet. 

Gilbert was one of Feliciano’s servants because he was too afraid to run away but he had never truly done anything wrong. It didn't take much to get him here either. Being that it was simple for him to give up. He couldn't handle torture after what he went through. Not only as a child but even as an adult his ‘curse’ was getting him hurt. So he agreed to Feliciano's deals. He sat beside Arthur and sighed, reaching a hesitant hand out to take his things.


	5. Five

Arthur blinked sheepishly as the smile on the Italian's face changed to a devilish smirk. What was he going on about? He was hardly even tired and what did eating have anything to do with that in the first place. Unless... at the Italian continued to talk his suspicions were only solidified. "What the bloody hell?" he seethed. This had all been a trick?! And he had fallen for it!! What could he possibly have to gain from this?! Nothing made sense. His brother wasn't sick. They weren't running away. Feliciano wasn't scared. All of this had been one big plan. 

He wanted to strangle the Italian right now but he was too far away and he doubted that his body would let him lunge that far too reach him, or even have the strength to hold him down. Dammit he had been such a bloody fool. When Feliciano got up once again to leave he tried extra hard to stay awake. There was no way he was going to give in and just fall asleep. He had to get up and get out of here, but his body refused to move. His eyelids were growing heavier with every second. Sleeping right now would be bad, so he had to stay awake. It wouldn't be easy but he was sure he could do it. 

Each time his eyes fluttered closed it was harder to open them back up. With every breath he took it was harder to stay upright. He was too scared to sleep; horrified of the things that may happen to him while he was asleep. This was not the place to lose consciousness but he didn't have much of a choice. Damn that Feliciano. The last thing he was was a pair of red eyes slowly coming towards him as his finally settled closed.

Gilbert removed everything from Arthur, everything except the clothing on his back, that was for Feliciano. He quickly pulled back Arthur’s chair and sighed softly, lifting him up over his shoulder. He knew exactly where Feliciano wanted him so he had to bring him there. 

Meanwhile, Feliciano was relieved. He was tired of acting and the final act had finally come to an end. Oh how he would enjoy the after party. “Time for Tea” he said softly, smirking. He changed into more appropriate clothing for this task, humming softly. He adjusted his new clothing and grabbed at Arthur’s new outfit, making his way down to the basement where he was hoping Gilbert would have at least accomplished getting him to. 

When he saw Gilbert setting the young Brit he smirked, patting the Prussian on the head and shooing him off. Once he was gone, Feliciano began his job. He removed Arthur’s coat and tossed it towards the front of his new “room.” He then removed his shirt and put the new one over top of his head. 

“Can’t have a single belonging that was once yours. Not safe” he giggled and moved downwards. The boxers would be fine to leave but the pants were not. 

Oh how he could imagine Arthur’s face if he was watching what Feliciano was doing, how tomato red it must be. He tossed the pants aside and slipped on the new ones. When he was done, he put the red leather band around Arthur’s neck and connecting the chain to the wall. There. Now he looked just like the dog he was. 

Standing and collecting Arthur’s old clothes he excited the cell and tossed the clothing into a box at the end of the long hallway, hearing groans both there and back. He smirked and sat on the floor criss cross right outside of Arthur’s cell, awaiting him to wake.  
Arthur groaned slightly from the feeling in his head. Everything that had happened leading up to this point was still a little foggy in his state of half sleep. People that he knew of were going missing and he had gone into hiding to get away from all of it. He had left it all behind to be safer, safer with someone else... 

There was an uncomfortable plane ride and some sort of food. When he tried to move the dull sound of metal rubbing against itself broke the silence in his mind. He couldn't remember ever having been in a place with something that could make that sort of sound. Now curious about where he was, Arthur cautiously opened his eyes. 

There was no natural lighting for one thing, and the floor beneath him was a little chilly; so far he had only established that he was laying down. That was until he caught a glimpse of the bars before him and the figure sitting patiently on the other side. 

Just like that it all came flooding back: the lies, the act, the pasta, that smirk. Arthur sat up quickly, his heart racing in his chest, as he surveyed the cell he was in. This was bad. This was very bad. 

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this, Feliciano! I demand that you let me out right now!" he ordered. He stood and tried to march towards the open wall to confront the Italian face-to-face, but was stopped abruptly when the air to his lungs was cut off at his throat. Chained to the wall. Now he was really scared.

Feliciano giggled almost insanely. “Morning sleepy head” he giggled and leaned forward a bit.   
“So. What do you think of my little act? The play was beautiful, si?” He smirked. “I really had you believing I was still that innocent idiot?” he stood quickly, placing a hand against the bars. “I will explain but I planned on it anyways. Don’t think you can order me around” he growled. 

“I will not let you out. This is your home.” He sat back on the ground and crossed his legs again. “Did anyone ever consider that their words might hurt someone? Especially you? Just today. You made comments about how idiotic I was. It hurts.” He growled. “How does it feel to find out that this time you were the idiot?” he huffed and crossed his arms. 

“I targeted you next because we always butt heads, but I never did anything to you. Not that I can remember. Other than my country becoming Axis. If it was because I am weak and you admit to that, it makes you an asshole. If it was because you knew it would affect the others, you’re an idiot. They are here too. They are just as afraid of me as I can see that you must be.” he sighed. 

“So. Anyways. I was sick of being called useless and weak. A voice...well...technically I told Feliciano that I could help him. He was idiotic enough to believe me. So I took over. The medicine I took in the car is keeping him down and in case you hadn’t figured out the obvious the red liquid was human blood. Have I explained enough yet? Disgusted yet? Afraid?” he smirked.

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. It was a lot to take in at once and it was all outrageous. It didn't make sense but at the same time it did. At the same time all if it was nonsense and he understood it. The main problem was that he didn't know what to make of any of it. He had been tricked into coming here to be held captive. The very man that he was running away with was the same one he was running away from. 

Now not only was he trapped down here with the madman who had drugged and kidnapped him, but he was being taunted by him. This was sick. Here he was believing that Feliciano wanted to make things right, when in reality the grudge he harboured just wanted to be fed. This was sick in every form of the word. 

"Disgusted and bloody pissed." he hissed in response, putting his hand on the chain holding him to the wall and tugging on it. Truthfully he was also afraid, whether it was more by the scowl or the smirk he wasn't sure, but he was scared. There was no way he was going to admit to that, though. His heart rate was picking up to the point that he thought it might jump out of his chest and his breath was shaky. He had been so stupid for believing him, and if he had known all of this earlier the day would have gone very differently. 

"I don't know what kind of sick fantasy you have but this only makes you more pathetic. You have to kidnap people to get them to think that you aren't weak? You used drugs and had others do all the dirty work. You're a sick piece of shit, Vargas." he hissed back, continuing to tug at the chain. There was no way he was giving up just yet. There had to be a way out of here, away from the maniac.

Feliciano smirked. “What perfect timing. He has a few words for you too” The Italian smirked as his head began to pound again. “Medicine time! Wanna see what happens when I don’t take it.” He stood and gripped at the side of his head, though soon he fell back to his knees and his eyes softened. 

The flip hurt but it was what the other wanted this time. He wanted Arthur to see this one suffer before anything else. Because not only would Feliciano be suffering through it but whatever happened, he would create terrible pain on the Brit either way. After the switch, the more innocent Italian was in partial control. The dark side would never fully let go. Otherwise he wouldn’t get back. With a soft whimper the Italian stood up and looked up, whimpering slight and jumping back, surprised to see Arthur. He had no idea what had happened. From the back of his mind he heard Arthur’s last comment but he believed it was meant for him. 

“I-I..Wh-What?! A-Arthur?! D-Drugs?” He fell backwards a bit and dug through his pocket, searching for the vial that he found to be empty. “n-no, Arthur you don’t understand. I h-have to...hnn” he whimpered and shook his head, wiping his eyes a bit and shaking his head. “It’s not what you think it is you don’t...hnn” His head still pounded. That side was not entirely done yet but he wanted Arthur to see. So he wouldn’t let Feliciano forget. He whimpered and rubbed at his head. “S-Stop it” he whispered.

Arthur stumbled back against the wall, confused and terrified. This could just as easily be another act; he seemed to be pretty good at those. He could be testing Arthur, waiting to see if he would fall for it again. He was probably just waiting until he was at his weakest to make a move. Arthur stayed pressed against the wall for a while longer; whatever was going on, it have him dark chills. 

"I don't know what you're playing at but you had better let me out of here right now!" he barked though there was a waiver of uncertainty in his voice. Could it be a split personality? That might explain it but it didn't sound right to him. Possession? If this wasn't actually an act, and he was truly speaking to the real Feliciano, then the other voice could easily be inhuman. This thought more than anything else scared him stiff. 

"I don't care what I think! You have me locked in here and if you don't cut out the act and let me go I'll...I'll..." What could he possibly have to bargain with a madman? He wasn't even completely sure why he was here only that he had been told that he was never leaving. He could threaten to find a way out, but then he would only be watched more closely. That was it; that was all he had to offer. It would make it so much simpler if he knew what the Italian truly wanted from him.

Feliciano shook his head and back up, tears building up in his eyes. "H-He'll be angry if I do that. He'll hurt us...you too" he whimpered. “I wouldn't even make it to the b...hnn" he rubbed at his temples and groaned. "S-Stop it" he muttered. "H-help" 

The insanity barely gave him the time to finish the word before forcing him back down on to his knees. "That's enough s-stop" he whimpered. His voice fluctuated for a moment before he gripped tightly at the sides of his head and giggled, insanity taking control again. He pushed himself back onto his feet, stumbling forward and chuckling a few times. 

This was how it always was in the beginning. He couldn't form words only laugh and giggle. After a minute or two of nothing but insane giggles, Feliciano managed to stop. He glared up at Arthur. 

"Hehe. I trained him well didn't I? He knows to fear my folle. Something you may or may not know yet but will learn." He smirked and stumbled forward again, leaning on the bars. "are you ready for the party? I can guarantee I'll have lot's of fun. I don't know about you because pain affects people differently. But. Why not?" He unlocked the cell door, stepped inside and locked it behind him again, sliding the key back into his back pocket. He edged closer and closer, teasing the Brit as he moved.

Arthur watched the show with horror. Feliciano could let him out. By the time the other came back he could be out of here, and the only way to punish this one for letting their captive out would be to harm himself. He may be insane, but that seemed to be pushing it a little. No one would willingly harm themselves to punish another voice in their head. Arthur didn't have the time to explain and insist before the Italian collapsed again. 

As the laughs began to trail out, the Brit pressed himself against the wall in attempt to get as far away from the lunatic as possible. Not even the wall was giving him comfort in this moment. The only thing that was any relief at this moment was the bars separating them, but that wouldn't last for ever. It was hard to pick out just one thing, but he was getting a very bad feeling from this one. Something wasn't right, and the way he laughed only deepened the fear. When the Italian began to speak again he swallowed the lump rising in his throat, but it went down hard. 

"What are you going to do to me?!" he demanded. As soon as his cage was unlocked he began fighting with the chains and collar again, desperate to get out before his tormentor could reach him. The closer the other got, the harder the pulled and the more desperately he played with it. He didn't like the sounds of what Feliciano had said: learning to fear him, having fun while Arthur was in pain. All he wanted now was to get out of here. 

Nothing he had done was severe enough to receive this. He wasn't perfect, he made mistakes, and this was just taking things out of proportion. "D-don't come any closer!" he insisted quickly, desperation clinging to his tone. His attention flickered between his captor and the cell for any weapon he could use to defend himself. There had to be something, anything, he could use. It appeared that his hopes were being dashed because there was nothing. Unless he found a way to struggle he was completely at the will of the his tormentor. Maybe... just maybe if he could get the key.

Feliciano smirked. “Torture mostly. I'll be taking my anger out on you~ Then when you aren't fun anymore I’ll get a new toy. The cycle will continue. You will die off eventually. So even if I never get tired of you the game will start over. Maybe I’ll get Alfred next. But he would receive quarter since he was kind to me sometimes. You just had to be nice to me for a few hours and you couldn't even sit near me or stand near me in the airport. You don't deserve mercy. So I will beat you until I am bored of your screams.” He stated through a soft sigh. 

“Next time, if you live. Maybe you'll learn to be a real gentleman.” He hummed and grabbed at Arthur's hands, pulling them around and behind him. He rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder. “The real question is where I should start” He took the tie from around his own neck and use it to tie Arthur’s hands behind his back. 

While humming he stepped back towards the bars, reaching around a grabbing a knife. “Let's eliminate your arms first” He whispered. He took the knife tighter in hand. “Any final comments before we begin? Maybe about how stupid it is to eliminate the arms first. Or something about Alfred perhaps? Maybe if you are good you can save a few others? If you do well then maybe I’ll give you a request on who I get next or maybe someone who I leave alone? Either way, I am not sure if your attitude will get you there.”


	6. six

Arthur shuddered at the thought. He was going to die down here, and by the sounds of it that may come as a relief compared to whatever the Italian was planning to do to him. This would be where he died. This cell in the basement would be the last thing he ever saw. These walls would be his final shelter. Feliciano would be the last face he ever saw. 

This was almost as terrifying to realize as the thought of whatever the Italian was planning. He continued to attempt to back away until his hands were forced behind his back. When Feliciano placed his chin against his shoulder a chill ran through him causing him to shiver. Relief came briefly when the Italian let go of him, though now he had a new problem: he had to free his hands from the binds. No amounts of struggling seemed to help him much as he fought against them. His brief calm of Feliciano walking away from him was ended when he caught a glimpse of the knife and made the comment about his arms. He was already unable to fight back; there was nothing he could do to defend himself already. He was useless and helpless. 

"You leave Alfred alone, you daft twat!" he yelled angrily. Just because he was annoying and they argued didn't make that he didn't care; he refused to allow it to happen. He didn't want Feliciano getting anywhere near the American now or ever. There was more that he had to argue on the topic of things that were said, but Alfred was his main concern.

Besides, he doubted that Feliciano was going to listen to a thing he had to say. With a deep breath he forced his eyes shut as right as he possibly could in anticipation of the impending pain. "Just not the face." His final request. Even if he had been a little rude this was highly overdone. Just because he was a little mean didn't mean he deserved to be tortured to his death. Maybe, just maybe, he could plead with the maniac.

Ah Just what he expected. The Italian smirked darkly as he kneeled down in front of Arthur. “tell me more tell me more” he whispered as he shoved the knife into one of Arthur’s shoulders, twisting it over and over again to tear it up. He didn’t want the Brit to be able to use his arms without being in pain so immediately as he tugged the knife out he jabbed it into the other shoulder, repeating what he had previously done. 

After ripping the knife out he tossed it aside and smirked, grabbing tightly at Arthur’s chin. “The party has begun” he whispered, walking around and removing the chain from the wall, gripping tightly at it and tugging on it to pull Arthur’s, head up. 

“It’s time to play a game. Do you want to play along? Or should I grab another victim to make you watch first. Cat and mouse. I’ll be the cat you be the mouse. We’ll see how long you would survive if you were a little mouse like I used to be, si?” He smirked darkly as he rechained Arthur to the wall, untying his hands and quickly backing away. “What do you say?”

The pain... The pain was absolutely excruciating. There was absolutely no way to bite back his screams as the knife was twisted in his shoulders. His throat already hurt from all the noise he had been making and they had only just begun. Even after the Italian stopped it hurt so bad that he didn't want to move. Both wounds throbbed, but at different intervals so that the pounding pain was always with him. He was shaking visibly now from terror, anger, and pain. 

All Arthur wanted was to close his eyes and pretend this nightmare wasn't happening. When he did that his chin was grabbed and forced into position to view his captor. When the chain was removed from the wall he got excited for a split second, almost hoping that it meant the Italian was done. Instead they were only switching onto something new, something that he wanted no part in. At the same time he wasn't sure how he felt about watching another suffer the same thing he would. It was easier to live in oblivion then know exactly what he had coming. 

When his hands were untied he tried to move his arms. Maybe he could undo the chain that same way Feliciano had. Maybe he still had the chance of getting the key. Only, there was no moving his shoulders without groaning from pain. "I-I... Uh, I-I-I..." when he tried to form words all that came out were little stammers and stutters. Not even his mouth wanted to work properly. 

Arthur re-adjusted himself and cleared his throat. "Wh-What sort-t of game?" he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know. But before deciding his fate he would at least like to know a little more about what he was getting himself into.

Feliciano smirked. He loved the sounds he was hearing. It was always one of his favorite parts. He also loved the attempts at struggle that he now had no chance of accomplishing. The shaking was beautiful. He hummed as he sat just a few feet away from his victim. 

"A game like cat and mouse. Silly. I let you loose in a gated area where you have to try and outwit or outrun me. If I find you, I get to keep you. As my toy. Until I get bored of you or you die. But. If you last three days without my finding you or dying at all. I will let you free... but not only let you free. I will let you free and grant you a request of myself. It's your one and only chance to save yourself and maybe even someone else. " he smirked. 

"But. If you win and you are a little tattle tale. I'll kill everyone you love. Slowly and painful I will take everything you have and crush it. So, although I doubt you will win, if you manage to, don't tell anyone who I am. Or who is taking the other nations. You'll ruin your own life and so many others. And all that will happen to me? No one would believe you anyway. So. Nothing would happen to me." He giggled. "So what do you say? Are you going to wait in the viewing seat or are you going to give my little game a try?" He asked, giving off a devious smirk as he did.

Was it actually possible to get out of here? No, of course not. Feliciano knew it was impossible, especially now that Arthur had limited use of his arms. It would be an attempt that would end in his death either by Feliciano or on his own while fleeing. That wasn't saying that he didn't want his chance at freedom, only that he already knew it wasn't going to happen. 

That's the only reason he was given the chance. And if he did get out he would have to patiently watch as others began to vanish or risk having Alfred, Matthew, and Francis taken and tortured down here. That was a heavy cross to bare for the rest of his life. 

"Why bother?" he scoffed angrily. He was still shaking but his anger from being offered such a ridiculous bargain. "I'm not going to make it out anyways." He wanted out; he wanted out desperately. This just didn't sound possible; there was no way someone as sick and twisted as the Italian would ever let a captive out, especially not one that he seemed to be so set on torturing. Actually, he might have a better chance of escaping if he was watching it while the Italian was participating.

Feliciano laughed. "Ah such doubt in yourself. How do you know? A few made it before." He smirked. "But if you'd rather wait and watch. You'll be forced to play at some point because it's either play my game, or get beaten but I won't let you die. I will beat you, stop, give you a chance to heal, then beat you again. Being my pet if you fail, is much better than that trust me" He stated. 

"I give you the choice but you will play or you will lose the chance to be free, lose the chance to die at least somewhat peacefully, and lose Alfred, Francis, and Matthew because they are next if you say no. Understood?" And with that he left it. He smirked darkly. 

"Oh and you will get time to heal from your stab wounds and I am sending you out with food and clothes. You are my mouse. I want you to die by my hands or your idiocy. It's perfectly fair." He chuckled softly "oh and by the way. On the third day, Max comes out with me. He's got the best nose for Brits" he smirked. Maximus was Feliciano's dog that he had trained to help him in this little game. "i'll give you a final chance to choose." He smirked. "Shall we play?"

Arthur growled at the explanation of this game's rules. In other words, he had no choice. Not participating meant a worse fate for himself as well as the rest of his family. He didn't want to do this, to try to run from the madman that would eventually hunt him down, but it was his only option. If he didn't appease his captor then the rest of his life would be even worse than it would. 

He wanted to say no, but he couldn't. He wanted to try to push his luck, but this was his final chance to save himself or the others he cared for. The last thing he wanted was to give into the will of his captor, but he had to. "Fine. I'll play your damned, bloody game." Arthur seethed from between clenched teeth. He hated himself for agreeing to the psychopath's terms. 

"Do I get a weapon to fight back with? It would make your game more interesting." he bargained. That would increase his chance of making it out, as well as give him a chance to end his own life at the last possible minute to keep from being taken again. He could try to survive until Feliciano was right in front of him and then kill himself to make sure that he never came back here again. It wouldn't be easy to do but it would save him a lot of pain.

Feliciano smirked. "A dagger will be placed in the bag. That will be all you recieve. Weapon wise" With Arthur informed and agreeing, Feliciano stepped out of the cell, but not before lifting up the knife again to get it out of reach. "Don't worry Arthur. It wouldn't be fun if I caught you right away. So I'll slack off at first. But by night three. I'll be ready again. You'll be mine" he smirked. With that he turned on his heel and skipped off. After a while, the young Italian's younger brother came down to Arthur's cell. He gave off a weak smile. 

"Fratello said you'd be playing the game? It's a dangerous game indeed." He held a bag in hand. "If you are ready to be fixed up, I'm here to prepare you" he chuckled softly. "If you are ready. You don't leave until tomorrow. You'll be dropped off at the gate. Fratello only hunts at night so you have the day to prepare yourself out there as well" he opened the cell quickly closing it behind him. "I suggest leading him in one way but being in another spot. Try to trick him. And don't make sounds. No matter what you do. Oh and if yo-" Sebastian paused. "Am I going to quickly here?" He asked softly, tilting his head a bit. He realized he had been speaking rather fast

\Arthur sighed and leaned against the wall as Feliciano skipped off. Just what had he gotten himself into? Obviously he wouldn't be getting away. The Italian probably wouldn't be happy if he didn't give him a real game, so he would have to try. Even if they both already knew that Arthur wouldn't let him get away, he had to do anything he could. He had one request if he won, right? As long as he made it to the end of three days... 

When the other voice he looked up once more, peeling himself away from the sticky mess of his deep thoughts. Of course the brother was in on it too. All Arthur wanted was for the nightmare to be over and to wake up back in his bed. 

"No, no. It's alright. I can keep up." he assured the younger Italian. Why was he helping? Was he doing it for Feliciano to make the game more interesting, or did he actually care? Heh, like that was possible. The other Italian probably sent him to give some advice on how to do this to make his twisted game more fun. 

"I don't think I'll ever be ready but we might as well get this over and done with." He would have a dagger. That meant he could try to kill Feliciano when he was found, or himself if he was unable to. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, but if he really was bringing out his dog then Arthur couldn't see how he would get that far. It would be handy if he knew who had gotten away so they he could try to think like them, but at the moment he knew absolutely nothing other than his impending death.

Sebastian nodded quickly and began to wipe up some of the blood. "Don't tell Fratello I said this. But I've been in the range. I cleaned it up once. If you can. You need to set up some way to trap fratello. Don't kill him. Because this isn't his fault. There are voices in his head. In all three of our heads. But Feliciano isn't strong enough to fight them. some of the others that he chose to play, they tried but they could keep him contained long enough. If you can manage to catch him rather than him catching you...we can fix him." The Italian sighed and took out a needle. "I have to sew your shoulders back up so that they can at least function." He said softly, slowly scooting closer to him. 

"I can do more for you but you have to be careful about it. You can't let Feliciano know. If you need anything more. I am preparing your bag so I can sneak things into it." He glanced back a few times. 

Meanwhile, Feliciano was preparing himself for their game. He pat the young dog on the head and smiled as he began to make dinner for himself. If Sebastian returned in time he could have some and maybe even take Arthur some. He had only gotten a bit and technically that wasn't enough to fill him so he figured it would be helpful to give him a proper meal before the game begins. Plus. It was just a game. No need for hate between the player and the game master.


	7. seven

It was a little pointless to destroy his shoulders only to have them repaired in order to fight back, but there was no arguing with the man in charge. Someone as insane as that could never be reasoned with or properly understood. It was best not even to try. The brother on the other hand seemed to be concerned for the well being of his elder. 

"Rope would be nice; as much as you can get me. Some extra clothes perhaps." He had no idea what he would be facing once he got in there, but he needed to start formulating a rough plan to capture him already. Further plans would be ironed out once he knew exactly where he would be playing. 

"And if I mess up and he finds out that I had extra supplies, what will he do to you?" Arthur asked with his teeth clenched from the pain of the needle weaving in and out of his skin. If Sebastian was also one of Feliciano's captives then Arthur could only imagine what would be done to him if the monster found out. 

If others failed then there wasn't much of a chance he would be able to do it, but if it meant freedom and safely then it was a risk he was willing to try. Feliciano should be interested in a good struggle, right? So even if he screwed up and got caught instead, there shouldn't be too severe a punishment for trying. At least, that was his hope in all of this; that even if he failed he might be spared too much pain.

Sebastian nodded and finished up the second shoulder. "Sounds good" he smiled. Sneaking rope in the bag was easy. He'd done it before. "Fratello never finds out. And if he does. He won't hurt me to bad because I'm related to him. Lovino wasn't even hurt that bad and he was just used as a toy. He gives most of the ones who do what he asks mercy anyways." He smiled and stood. 

"So the way this will work then, is he will bring you to the range, inspect your bag then hand it to you and give me a chance to explain the rules. Within my coat will be the objects you ask for. He will give you the option to take either the shoes I will have or the coat. If you take the coat the items will be hidden inside. If you take the shoes well then my help will be pointless. They won't be in there." He sighed softly. 

He turned around a bit. "Chose the jacket. And you'll have a better chance of surviving." He smiled. 

After a moment, Feliciano returned, holding a plate. "Did you explain fratello?" He giggled. "I brought you some real food Arthur~" he smiled. "Since one bite isn't filling much. "

Alright, so all he had to do was choose to take the coat instead of the shoes. It was as simple as that, and then he would run. Run and find the perfect place to set up a trap. The question when the perfect time would be to set it. The sooner the game ended the better it would be for him, but he needed it to be perfect. Doing it immediately would make sure that he wasn't caught before he could, but was that wise? 

When Feliciano came back he wanted to press himself even farther against the wall, but his pained expression from the stitching turned into a glare. He was weak and afraid, but also angry. Angry that he was in this mess. Angry that he had been tricked into it. Angry for being forced to remain here and play this game.

"How do I know that it isn't drugged?" he snarled back. At this point there was nothing Feliciano could say that he would trust. If he told the Englishman that his name was Arthur Kirkland, then he would even begin to doubt his own name. He could say that they were in a basement and Arthur would second guess. Feliciano was officially the most untrustworthy man alive. Because of this, any food from him was the last thing he would want to try.

Feliciano huffed and made a tsking sound. "My my have you lost your trust so easily?" The Italian sighed. He had expected this. "I promise you that I did not." He took a second fork from his small apron pocket. Having expected this he was able to proved that it was not. He took a small bit on the fork and placed it in his own mouth. after swallowing that he set down the plate in front of Arthur and sat a few feet from him again. 

"I wouldn't eat if I drugged it would I? I really have no reason to drug you. It would make the game less fun because you'd be all groggy" he smirked and looked up at the younger Italian who was just getting ready to leave.

"See you tomorrow Arthur" Sebastian waved slightly, waiting until his brother looked back at the Brit to give him a small wink. He could accomplish this if he tried but for now, surviving the game was the best objective. If he could do that maybe they could help Feliciano. 

Maybe Sebastian could convince Arthur to help them. The younger Italian just wanted Feliciano to be alright. He wanted this to end just as much as some of victims. Feliciano never really had hurt Sebastian. Sebastian was just paranoid. 

"Oh and you'll get the option to take those back out or leave them in by the way" he pointed to the stitches in the Brit's arms before exciting to prepare the things Arthur needed.

Even after Feliciano tried some of his own cooking, Arthur was still hesitant of eating it. For all he knew that medicine that the Italian was also giving him an immunity to whatever toxins he was putting in his captive. It could be a drug that was highly addictive so that even if Arthur managed to get out, he would consider coming back to end whatever he was feeling. 

Still, if he wanted any chance of surviving the game he would have to eat something. When the other brother was preparing to leave Arthur nodded his confirmation that they would be seeing each other again, as well as to acknowledge the wink. He just hoped that their plan would work to save everyone.

Arthur hesitantly picked up the plate and began to poke at it slightly. Playing this game held no interest to him; he hardly wanted to participate at all. There was simply no choice in it. He slowly began to eat as Feliciano walked back out, leaving him completely alone for the first time since he got here. 

It was just as horrifying, if not more to be alone down here with only his thoughts and the groans of others. At least this gave him the chance to try to undo the chain from the wall using the fork to. He would also have to sleep, but that would come when he gave up on trying to escape.

Feliciano sighed as he excited. "When you finish up there set the plate aside and get some rest" he smirked as he skipped away again. He let out a giggle. He was excited for this game, hoping that Arthur would meet higher standards and make this all much more fun. He smiled as he hummed and made his way up the stairs again. 

Sebastian worked to get Arthur everything he would need to survive, packing a few extra things he knew Feliciano wouldn't notice, just in case. He stuffed the coat with rope and other clothes. He really didn't want Feliciano hurt but he also didn't want Arthur or anyone else hurt. He had seen his brother cause a lot of pain and this was not going to be much different, at least. If Arthur loses it won't. 

As he prepared he sighed weakly and looked towards the door. Perhaps Arthur would make a request if the one that would stop Feliciano from harming anyone ever again. One that would make Feliciano want help. The only thing was. He couldn't request for that specifically. Feliciano wouldn't do it. Arthur had to be smart and strong, now more than ever.

Once Arthur was finished he didn't quite do a he was told. First of all he toyed with the chain for a short while in attempt to pick the lock, but seeing as that had never been a skill of his he chose to give up on it. Then there was the plate. Instead of pushing it to the side and getting some rest he threw it at the wall as though out of frustration. No one would notice a few missing chunks of sharpened plate in the midst of the mess he created. 

Those that he took he very carefully placed in the waistband of his pants with his boxers separating the points from his own flesh. It might just give him a little bit of extra luck to have the bonus weapons with him. With that settled he had no choice but to get some sleep. Only, sleep wasn't going to be coming easily. On top of the floor being the very definition of uncomfortable, his brain was too busy making plans. This would have to be done just right to be able to succeed in their task. He had to be careful and precise. 

One small screw up could put him down here for the rest of his shortened life, alone with others he knew. Would be really be able to risk the safety of his family to help the madman who did this to him? His original plan had simply been to kill the Italian and let everyone out. Now he had to instead try to trap him for long enough for something to happen, otherwise run the risk of losing his family for his attempt.

Feliciano hummed as he sat on his bed, removing his shoes and changing into his own sleep clothes. He remembered that he had given the Brit nothing to keep warm with and the home gets rather cold at night. He sighed softly as he stood again. The Italian couldn't have Arthur getting sick. It would ruin the fun. He skipped along to the cupboard and smirked as he picked up one of the blankets. The others all had these in their cells so it would be unfair to leave Arthur without one. 

Arthur sure seemed to trust Sebastian more than himself though. He could think something wrong of the blanket and refuse to use it if Feliciano brought it to him. So rather than personally delivering it, he handed it to the Italian who was sitting in his own smaller room, preparing a few more things. 

Sebastian sighed and nodded, bringing the blanket down stairs. He put on a smile as he opened the Brits cell once again. He knew how hard it was to sleep in such a place. It was terrifying, even for him to sleep here. He never knew when Feli was going to snap. Sebastian quickly unfolded the blanket and tossed it over the Brit. "The more sleep you get now, even if it’s difficult, the better the chances of you getting somewhere tomorrow." He said softly, leaving it there and exiting again. 

If he took too long he knew Feliciano would get suspicious and Sebastian didn't need that to deal with. He sighed softly as he made his way back up to his room, where Feliciano waited impatiently for him, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

Arthur had begun to shiver slightly as he tossed and turned on the hard floor. Not only was the ground beneath him cold, but so was the around him. So, on top of the hard ground he was cold and in pain. Each time he moved to try to find a better position to sleep in, new angles of pain seeped from his shoulders. 

Removing them would give him a wider range of movements, but he did want it to heal and it wouldn't spare him any pain. Going through three days of this game would be excruciating; he'd have to end this on the first night because he had no idea how much longer he would be able to go. When the younger Italian appeared again Arthur looked up expectantly, hoping for some sort of good news. The blanket was nice, but he had been wishing for something better. 

He didn't even get the chance to thank him before he disappeared again. With a soft sigh Arthur grabbed the blanket. A few groans escaped him as he got back into position and draped the additional warmth around him. It didn't do a whole lot but it may be just enough to keep the chilled air from teasing his torn flesh.

Feliciano and Sebastian only talked a moment more before the Italians separated to get the sleep they needed. Feliciano sighed as he laid back against the pillows. He too felt a cold sensation but no where near as cold as what those beneath felt. Feliciano didn't sleep. He couldn't. 

His head throbbed again and that insanity finally gave in after hours. The young and once cheerful side of him already began to cry when he regained strength. He rolled over and cried into the pillow until he had fallen asleep, only two or three hours before he would have to wake again. The nightmares returned as he whimpered and tossed around in his bed. With a soft sigh he woke up. 

He turned to his clock 7:00am right on time. He didn't want to wake but he knew it was time. Arthur had an hour or two before he could do anything anyways but he needed to be prepared properly and given a nice breakfast. Plus there were rules and even Feliciano would warn him of an area in the range that was filled with quicksand. It would ruin the fun if Arthur got stuck there. He stood up as wiped his tear filled eyes. At some point in sleep the weaker side had given up on fighting away the nightmares. 

He made his way downstairs to find the younger Italian already preparing breakfast and so he made his way down to the basement where he sat outside the Brits cell, crossing his legs and waiting to be acknowledged.

As expected, Arthur didn't get much sleep during the night. He continuously woke up in a cold sweat from nightmares of that the Italian might do to him. Each time he fell asleep he thought of worse things and events that could take place, new ways for Feliciano to torture him. All he wanted was to find out that this whole this was a dream or a joke, but each time he would up he found himself right back where he started: in hell. 

The worst image of all had just passed, watching that devilish smile of the Italian's grinning over him as he pulled him apart one little piece at a time, when he eyes flickered open. Coming out of that terror to have his first sight being Feliciano watching him, Arthur couldn't help the scream the escaped him. 

As quickly as possible the sat up and pressed himself against the wall. All he could think of was the way the Italian had laughed as he cut hit toy into shreds. "P-please. P-lease d-don't hurt me." he pleaded. His voice quaked to match the violent shivers taking over his body. He could barely even think from all of the panic of being tortured in the way he had imagined in his restless sleep.

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion as he watched Arthur, holding back a devious laugh. A chuckle escaped and he smiled softly, innocently almost. He shook his head and stood opening the cell door and approaching the Brit. 

He slid a hand down to grip at his chin as he kneeled before him. “Silly Arthur. I won’t hurt you unless you lose. You aren’t my puppet yet” he smirked. He slowly moved his face closer to Arthur’s, only stopping when his lips were inches from his ears. 

“you’re a smart one to be afraid though.” He backed back up and he smiled again, lips curling up in the most terrifying way. “Are you ready to play our little game?” he asked, taking the chain from the wall again and smirking as he stood, pulling Arthur forcefully up to his feet again. 

“Maybe, even if you lose, I’ll give you that request. But you have to do a really good job of keeping me entertained. Try to last until the dog” He smirked. “At least. It wouldn’t be any fun if I caught you right away. After all, the sport of hunting takes time, si?” He began tugging the Brit towards the cell door, that same wicked smile remaining on his expression.


	8. eight

Arthur had to bite back a small whimper. He didn't like being touched by the madman in any way, especially when he was forcing him to look up into those terrifying eyes. A chill ran through him when Feliciano spoke so close to his ear; Arthur really hated having him that close and even worse was the tone in his voice. 

The man had hardly done anything to him and he was already petrified thanks to this dreams. On top of just the obvious abuse, it was awful being trapped down here, being treated like an animal. He didn't even have the time to respond to the question about being ready before he was yanked to his feet. 

It took a lot of concentration not to stumble forwards into the Italian in the process of being dragged off the ground. Now he felt even more like a dog, being lead about by a leash. Trying to walk at a pace that wouldn't surpass the Italian, but also keep the collar from straining in his neck he followed after. One hand began to slip towards the shard he had hidden in this pants. If he could gain control now he wouldn't even have to play the game. "S-so if I g-give in r-right away then I-I won't get s-special treatment?" he already knew the answer to that. 

All he needed was to find a way to buy himself some time to work up the courage to use the make shift weapon in his hand. It would be so easy to just stab him here, but the brother wanted him alive and Arthur wasn't even sure how well that plan would work.

Feliciano looked back to Arthur as he spoke and came to a halt, just before the basement stairs. “Let’s just put it this way. If I catch you, day one. I will torture you nearly to death but I won’t let you die. But I also won’t go easy on you. If I catch you, day two. My plans won’t change and I will just use you as a toy like I have the others. You may die but I doubt it. If you make it till day three and I am thoroughly entertained I will give you the request and take it easy on you. The longer my fun lasts the less I hurt you. That should answer any questions you have” he stated plainly, beginning to tug him again, forcing him up the stairs where his brother had made what Feliciano considered the final breakfast. 

It was the final time Arthur would get to ask questions, try anything, etc. But. It was also usually the final time a victim got a chance to eat nice food like this. The last chance they had to eat like a human. This game was how he turned his victims into something like his pets. Though really, they became nothing more than toys when he won. 

Human dolls he could get to scream and make the sounds Feliciano used to make so often. Feliciano loved those sounds. He loved to hear them because it made him feel so much better about himself. “This is the final chance you will get to question anything. So make your time wise” he stated quickly, demand in his tone.

He had his chance. He could have attacked the Italian while he spoke. Only, with the things being said Arthur knew it was the wrong time. If they didn't even get to the game before Feliciano tired of his struggle and attempt at his life things would be far worse. He had to make it to the third day, but at the same time he wanted to capture the Italian as soon as possible to end the game before he had a chance of loosing. 

When Feliciano began to pull him up the stairs, looking back at the cells once more and hoping that this was the last time he would ever see them. What really scared him was the knowledge that Ludwig was probably down there somewhere since he had gone missing and never returned. That meant not even Ludwig could win the game. The big, scary German hadn't been able to make it to the end of day three. 

Once they once again reached the room that started his doom he was both excited to see the food and horrified. Feliciano continued to insist that he wouldn't harm him until the game was over and he had his share of fun, but that didn't make him any easier to trust. 

In fact, it almost made it harder. It was a convincing promise, but he hardly believed a thing that was being said; a madman can change his mind at any second. "Who has all made it out?" Arthur asked. Eating would be done in a painfully slow manner if he could manage to get away with it. 

The longer it took him to eat, the longer until he had to face the game. He didn't want to play it. He didn't want to run the risk of being lost forever. The thought of possibly being free was the only thing keeping him going, but he still wanted to stall as much as he could.

Feliciano sat Arthur down, attaching the chain to the chair. "Ivan made it out, as well as, yao and Sebastian" He gestured to the Italian who was plating food and bringing it towards the table. 

"He chose to stay for some reason and I suppose it was wise. He can't keep his mouth shut. So it's safe to have him here." Feliciano smirked. "You can stay too if you would like~ If you chose to stay I'll be kind enough. You won't be in that dirty cell. But you have to win the game first. Let's see shall we?" He smirked. 

Feliciano flopped down onto the seat across from him and watched him. "Eat" he stated in a demanding tone as he watched Sebastian place the food in front of Arthur. Feliciano rested both elbows on the table and then his chin on the palms of his hands. 

He didn't know what he expected. Maybe more questions? Or at least some type of rebellion. He wanted something. He didn’t want to sit here in silence so he hoped that Arthur would have questions or comments or something. He tilted his head a bit, simply keeping his eyes on Arthur with that devious yet still somewhat innocent smirk.

Arthur stared at the food for a moment. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry or that it didn't look good, he simply had no appetite. The thoughts of possibly never seeing the sun again was ruining him. Food seemed almost pointless knowing that he could very likely lose this, though the knowledge that Sebastian was one of the ones to make it through was slightly comforting. 

"I'm not hungry." he huffed, poking slightly at the food. His mind was too focussed on what Yao and Ivan and Sebastian had done to get through it. How had they escaped the dog? What could he do to make it through as well. If he did that lead to more questions. 

What would his request be? Would he keep the secret or would be at least try to tell the others to be cautious? Would Feliciano really know if he did? 

"And why in the bloody hell would anyone ever choose to stay with an abusive maniac like you?" He demanded. The question more aimed towards the younger brother for being stupid enough to stay here when he had the chance at a better life. He pushed his plate away in frustration. He didn't want to eat or be chained to a chair or chained at all for that matter. He didn't want to be in Italy or be a prisoner or have the Italian's company. He just wanted to leave already.

Feliciano growled in annoyance. "If you don't eat now it's straight to the range. This is the last chance I will give you! You insult my younger brother by refusing to eat food he made specifically for you and I will remember this if you lose. If you do not eat now I will punish you for it later" He growled. 

He doubted the Brits abilities in the first place. So why would he be so stupid as to deny food? Feliciano stood and walked towards Arthur, grabbing harshly at his chin. "Such pretty green eyes" he smirked. "I think I want one." He smirked. "If you lose...I'll take one for myself" he smirked as he released Arthur's chin and ordered his younger brother to get the bag, glaring at him as a sign to not answer his question. Sebastian gave a somewhat scared and hesitant look as he nodded and ran off to retrieve the objects he would need. Feliciano turned back to Arthur and growled. 

"Now. Do I have to force feed you? Or are you going to cooperate?" He asked through his teeth. he gave an irritated look as he pushed the plate back towards Arthur, giving him a glare of warning. 

The younger Italian brother returned and set the bag down, looking at Feliciano and touching his shoulder softly. He needed to calm down. And Sebastian knew why he was so high strung. He was in the middle of phases at the moment. Meaning that he was not sane at all. Both sides of him had some type of sanity to them but when things like this happened it was gone. 

Sebastian sighed as he grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. This would hopefully calm him. The younger one held the coffee out for him and Feliciano let out a sigh as he sipped at it.

A shudder shiver ran through Arthur at the first threat and stayed with him in the form of a shake as Feliciano grabbed his chin. He wasn't even receiving a voice in the matter of eating. If he refused to eat then there would be so many punishments to make up for his rebellion. In no way did this improve his appetite, but it was do or die. Almost literally. 

The part that scared him the most was the thought of losing one of his eyes. Feliciano was really crossing a line with that one but instead of being able to snap at him and tell him what an idiot he was being he had to give in. Any further acts of defiance would probably have far worse repercussions. 

Asides from from the violent shakes the Brit remained completely still until the food was pushed back in front of him. How did all the others put up with him? "I-I'm s-sorry, F-Feli-i," he forced out, unable to finish the full name through the terror that was ravaging every inch of his body. He could hardly even think at all and sobs were beginning to pull at his throat. His face was already contorting from internal pain and the near tears that he was experiencing. 

"I-I..." He swallowed hard and picked his fork up. Right now this fork would look really great in the dark eye of the Italian, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to make it that far. The chain around his neck was stopping him from responding with and sort of rash action. 

"I'll c-c," turned out 'cooperate' was another word that was too long to be able to mutter without sobbing, "be good." Arthur really didn't want all of that trouble. He didn't want to be punished for insulting the younger brother, or lose his eye, or even force fed.

Feliciano's lips curled up into a smirk. He loved seeing how the Brit feared him. He loved that everybody feared him now. His family and friends and enemies. He was finally strong. At least in his own mind that was what the classification was. He used to fear everyone and so everyone called him weak but now, everyone feared him. 

By his previous experience that should make everyone else weaker that he. The apology had surprised him but he loved it anyways. No one had ever apologized to him so he had no way to respond other than to deal with the line directly after. The Brit couldn't even manage the word cooperate. Perfect. Fear had to be running through those veins and the sooner he learned that, the better off he will be. He reached out a hand and pat the Brit on the head. 

"Good boy" He said as his lips curled back up into an innocent...looking...smile. Feliciano had no innocence left. He believed that the world had ripped his innocence away and ripped it up. Now he was simply returning the favor by ripping everything the world had apart. He could rule the world if he chose to and it would bow at his feet. He took a sip from his coffee and sat back down across from Arthur, staring at him, smirking at him. 

He watched his every move, warning him without words not to rebel again. If he valued what he had, what little freedom he had left, Feliciano knew he would learn. He still had the freedom to move his arms and legs freely. He could still see, speak, hear. Feliciano could rip those abilities away, one by one. If need be. He hoped it wouldn't get that far. That would truly make him the bad guy. But was he even now? Not in his own mind of course. He was simply returning a favour. A favour the world had cause and now he would create chaos.

Arthur flinched when the hand touched his head. Until it was withdrawn he was bracing himself for something rasher and much harder. Simply having Feliciano near was enough to petrify him. The only thing that made the natural fear even worse, was the barbaric way that his shoulders had been destroyed. Any touch from the Italian could turn into something much worse, very quickly, and he knew things would be even harder on him if he lost this game. 

Feeling the piercing eyes on him, almost daring him to step out of line to give his captor a reason to show his true strength, Arthur had no choice but to be obedient. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder from moving, he slowly began to eat. As badly as he wanted to get out of here and away from the watchful eyes, it was a better choice than being out in the range already. This was cruel and undeserved. There was no longer any reason for him to play this game. Feliciano had his fear, his submission, and complete control over him, the game seemed completely pointless now. 

"H-how long d-do you-your 'pets' u-usually last?" he managed as he slowly picked at his food. He wanted to know how long he had to live if he failed. That way he could properly weigh his options. 

What was he going to do if his plan to capture the Italian failed and he ended up caught instead? Would he come back here or would he kill himself before he ever had the chance? This was the last place he ever wanted to be, and he was considering any option to make sure he never had to return.

Feliciano had to think about that for a moment. He had to answer this in a way that wouldn't make things to difficult on the situation. He could see the fear in Arthur and he was obviously afraid of defying again so Feliciano could let up a bit. He sighed softly and fiddled his thumbs together, taking his intense gaze off of the Brit for a moment. 

"It depends" he stated. "It would be foolish of you to anger me any more than this. So at this point, where you stand now, they have the chance of lasting quite a while. Especially if you do good in entertaining me in the range" he said as he took another sip from the coffee. "You're fate is decided by my entertainment. You will suffer. But if I am well entertained by the end of the three days you won't likely die unless you wish me to kill you. You'll be down there but if I come to like you I may let you in the garden. It all depends." He stated softly. 

"I've killed straight out of the range and i've given weeks, months, then there's the ones I let live forever. Till they die on their own." He smiled. "But if they want to die. They can. I will make it painless. If they are good. So be good, si?" He kept that smile as he stood. "Maybe. I'll change my mind about what my plans are. But as of now. One of your pretty little eyes will belong to me if you lose."


	9. nine

"I thought that was just a threat to eat!" Arthur objected quickly, his tone raised in panic and anger. His stomach dropped at the knowledge that it hadn't been to get him to behave. Losing his eye was an actual promise for refusing to eat. Now that he was eating obediently he thought that was going to go away. He had believed that obeying and apologizing for his mistake would have been enough to keep both of his eyes, but it turns out he was wrong. 

There was nothing fair about that. Nothing he had done deserved that punishment. His eyes weren't the equivalent for one little insult that he made up for! He paused for a second when he realized his outburst. There was just no way to bottle up the complete terror that overtook him in that moment. Why?! He swallowed and returned his attention to his food, pretending that it had never happened and thinking instead about what his opinion was on the extended that he could live. 

If he was good and kept Feliciano entertained for long enough he could live a long life. Only he would never be free, even if he was able to work in the garden he wouldn't ever have his freedoms. The rest of of his pitiful life would be spent as the Italian's pet. No, he certainly had to get out of here. He either had to win or he had to catch Feliciano and keep him trapped. It seemed slim but that was his only choice right now. For his eye, for his sanity, for his freedom, for his family, he had to make this happen.

Feliciano giggled, insanity lacing through every sound. "Arthur." His voice was deeper than usual, a bit of insanity lacing through that. "A threat it still is. I can change my mind at any time. It is only punishment when it has been carried out. " He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"If you want to keep your eyes in tact. Then you be good. I know how afraid of me you are but without a threat like that dangling out, fear can morph. I don't need it morphing into anything so I leave such a threat hanging for you. " he smirked. 

"To be honest I would hate to have to rip it out anyways. Your eyes suit you well. It wouldn't be any fun to have a pet that can't properly see. But. If I have to. I will. And I will display it so that every second of everyday you are up here or even down there, you know that I was not joking when I said that you will obey me. You know for certain that I will not hesitate to break you in half even if I am against it." He was growling by now. "I don't care about my morals anymore. I will end you but I will not kill you." That smile that seemed so innocent returned. "So don't fuck up, kay?"

Arthur nodded slowly as Feliciano spoke, conveying his understanding of what was going on. All he had to do was behave. All he had to do was follow instruction. If he didn't fight back he would keep his eye. If he didn't break any rules then Feliciano wouldn't have to break him. He would just have to be good. That is if he didn't succeed in his tasks. These would be kept in mind just in case he didn't manage to do what he had to. 

As long as he as he was told, and followed all instruction in the presence of the Italian he would be okay. As soon as he was in the arena he could do as he wished and attempt to get his freedom back. Until then he had to be good. The promises that were being made only assured of it. 

Then the final five words came in the form of a question. As if the opening giggle hadn't sent enough chills through him, now he was given something so direct and in such a twisted manned as well. He attempted to look up from his food to his captor to agree, but caution and fear kept his eyes on his plate as he nodded and poked at the last remains of his food. 

The moment he finished these it would be all over and he would have to go outside. Perhaps it would be better than sitting across from Feliciano, but being hunted like a wild animal still didn't sound appealing. He just had to make it to that three. Three days of running and hiding is all it would take. Possibly the three hardest days of his life, but he had to push through it.

Feliciano smiled and stood up, setting his now empty coffee cup in the sink and turning to Arthur. "Are you done?" He asked as he looked to the clock. "You don't have to eat any more than that" He said softly. 

Now that the game was minutes away, Feliciano had no problem being kind. He would let Arthur loose and the game would begin. He glanced up at the clock then pulled out a small piece of paper. He smiled and after a moment set the paper down again. "You've got 10 minutes to prepare yourself. But my most trusted pets will be standing at each door. You won't be able to get out. And I will be in my room preparing a few more things of my own. I will know if you try anything. News travels fast." He smirked. 

"I'd have you before you even got to the gate." He turned to face the Brit and began towards him. "Understand?" He asked softly, removing the chain from the chair and tucking it into one of Arthur's belt straps so that it didn't drag down to the floor. 

"You can choose where we meet. Either in the living room, right here, or upstairs near my room. It's the one at the very end of the hall. I don't mind any of the three locations but if you aren't in one of them in 10 minutes you'll be in some trouble, kay?" He smirked through a giggle and pat the Brits head before skipping off and rushing up the stairs. The younger Italian still stood where he was, gripping at his arm and sighing heavily once Feliciano was gone.

Again, Arthur flinched when the Italian touched him. When he did finally leave, the Brit felt like he could finally breath. There were so many rules just for getting ready. He was being guarded and blocked inside, trying something would end badly. At the end of ten minutes he had to be in one of three places or he would get punished. 

He wasn't even sure what he had to get ready. Honestly, he didn't even know what he was doing at all, or what he was feeling for that matter. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. There was nothing he had done that was bad enough to deserve any of this. After a deep, shaky breath he looked over at the remaining Italian for insight. 

"Wh-what a-am I suppo-osed to be prep-paring?" he forced out. If it was his mental state that wasn't possible. If there was anything else, he hadn't the slightest idea as to what it might be. Even with the master of the household gone he hardly dared himself to move without instruction. He was scared that word would reach Feliciano about any small misstep he made. This was not the time to mess us and receive punishment; he needed to get out. He just needed to get confirmation before he even felt comfortable to breath anymore.

Sebastian sat in the chair nearest to him and sighed. "Just...you." he shrugged partially. "What you may want to do is to go into one of the bathrooms and get a bit cleaned up." He grabbed at the plate in front of Arthur, assuming that since he really didn't want to eat in the first place that he wouldn't want to force down more than he had to. 

"Really. He's giving you 10 minutes to calm down. He can see that he's scaring you and deep down he really doesn't like it. There's that side of him that doesn't want to do this. In fact what he's preparing right now, is likely himself. He's probably up there fighting with himself. Trying to force down more of that disgusting liquid the doctors gave him. " he said as he came back to the table and sat down again. 

"I wasn't offended by the way. It was just an excuse to get you to eat. He does that a lot. And I chose to stay because, yes, he's abusive and he's a bastard. But. He's still my brother above everything else. And I love him and I want him to be better. Me leaving wouldn't bring him any closer to being better" he explained. He wanted to answer that when it was asked but Feliciano never would have allowed it.

Arthur turned to face Sebastian as he spoke. That would have to be a very strong bond between the two to withstand this sort of treatment only for his brother's sake. If that had been one of Arthur's brothers in this scenario he would have killed them himself. 

"Thank you." he smiled weakly. If it weren't for this Italian there was no way he would be able to make it through this. He just hoped that he would be able to repay the kindness and save the monster upstairs. With that he slowly pushed himself to his feet. 

"I want this to work for your sake." he stated. Right now sitting and talking to Sebastian sounded a lot more pleasing than going to the bathroom to be by himself and regather his thoughts, but he knew he had to. One final appreciative nod was the last communication he have before wandering out to find a bathroom. 

That he wanted to do alone, hoping to maybe find something else lying around that might come in handy along the way. Though, when he came across the door and the person watching it, the idea of making a run for it did cross his mind. 

It really wasn't worth the risk though, not right here and now. So, he continued to pace around until he found a bathroom. He didn't know how much time had passed and he didn't want to either. This was his time to be oblivious to the world around him, and he was going to take the temporary relief with grace.

Sebastian gave off a final smile as he began to clean up the dishes that he needed to get done before anything else. He had to because he knew how much Feliciano hated the dirty dishes that littered the counter. He watched Arthur when he could see him but other than that kept his mind on his own business. 

Feliciano on the other hand, after finishing and finally forcing down that medicine, couldn't stop thinking about it all. He was both nervous and excited and he hated that feeling. He flopped back onto his bed and huffed as he looked around his small room, constantly checking the clock. He hummed to try and calm himself, trying to ignore the thoughts but nothing. It wouldn't leave him alone. 

Thoughts began to haunt him and his head hurt again. It would take a moment for the medicine to kick in but he didn’t care. He just wanted the pain to go away. He wondered of the Brit would manage to calm himself down. He had scared him pretty bad.

Arthur sighed and leaned against the wall to take a few deep, and shaken, breaths to calm down. This was the most freedom he had since the Italian showed up in his country, and would likely ever have again. The chances that he would never again be above ground, living in a state of constant torture and fear. He buried his face in his hands, trying to hold back the tears of complete terror. 

Things weren't supposed to end like this. This wasn't supposed to be the way he lived the rest of his life. With a scream he turned to punch the wall. After that his hand throbbed with the pain to the point that he screamed and cussed. Clearly that wasn't helping much. He took a couple deep breaths and walked back to the sink. Splashing a couple handfuls of cold water in his face seemed to help a little bit, but when he looked in the mirror he was still shaking and his face was riddled with fear. 

Those were two things that he was sure would never go away, even if he managed to get free. He groaned and paced back and forth in the bathroom, plotting the capture and trying to think of how to arrange his thoughts into a manageable order. There were too many things to mull over and consider. It simply wasn't possible. It was just too bad that there was no clock in here for he had no idea how much time had passed. The closed off bathroom wasn't doing him any good, maybe a walk through the open house might help. 

Just to be safe, it might be wise to make his way towards the bedroom. That way he could wander around and try to clear his head as he moved without getting trapped in the wrong place at the wrong time. Chills ran through him at the thought of not being where he was meant to be at that time due to his attempt to settle himself; it would only make matters worse than they already were. Having that decided he slowly made his way out, nearly regretting every step and waiting for Feliciano to suddenly jump out and beat him for messing up, and cautiously up the stairs towards the bedroom.

 

Feliciano opened his bedroom door a few minutes early, just so that he could see where the Brit would go. He heard that little tantrum and it frustrated him but he let it go because it also helped him push down the anger. He questioned if the sound he had heard had cause any damage. If it had, there would definitely be punishment, whether he won or not. That was his house. He loved it and refused to allow the Brit to destroy it. 

He smirked softly when he saw a figure coming up the stairs. Good this was less work for him. With a soft sigh he grabbed his own bag of things from his room, threw it over his shoulder and smiled. He didn't want to scare the Brit anymore than he already was. That was no state to be in while playing this game. 

He sat down on the ground again, hoping that would help keep the Brit calm since he would tower over him even more than he already did. He kept his eyes on the figure of the Brit with a smile he hoped wasn't too unsettling. But the Brit was afraid of him so it was always possible.


	10. ten

When Arthur reached the top of the stairs to find Feliciano waiting for him already, he panicked for a second. Was he late already? He had taken more than ten minutes and now the Italian was waiting to dish out the discipline that he had deserved. It hadn't felt like it was that long. All he had done was splash some water on his face and find his way around, and he was late already. He paused at the top of the stairs, not sure he wanted to go any closer to his captor in case he really was late. 

The smile he was being shown was hard to read which only made it worse. It wasn't that same evil smirk that was usually plastered across his face, it made the Brit wonder what Feliciano was planning. A smile like that from a madman could only be a mask for something far more devious, the way he had acted so innocent while working at luring his new toy home. 

"Am... am I l-late?" he asked hesitantly. One foot slid back slightly, preparing to run in case the Italian made and sudden movements. He swallowed hard as he awaited his answer, and kept his eyes on his hands to not accidentally offend the other.

Feliciano giggled and shook his head. "No. No. It's quite alright. I was early. I saw you coming up the steps so I just sat and waited." He stood and put his hands on his hips. "I'm not going to hurt you for looking at me you know. It's more polite to look at me" he sighed. He almost wished he hadn't started till after Arthur lost. He didn't like how afraid Arthur looked yet. He shouldn't be this afraid yet. 

"Please. Try to calm down. I know how scary this all is, trust me I know more than anyone else in the world how scary this is." He sighed. "But out there in the Range. You need to be smart. Not afraid. " Advice from the Italian likely had no value but he wanted this to be interesting. "By the way. I know what Sebastian sneaks in. I know why everyone chooses the jacket. It just makes my game more fun" he giggled and smiled as he skipped towards the steps again. 

"I don't own you just yet" he stopped to fully remove that chain around Arthur's neck. Tossing it back towards his room."but remember those threats~ i don't have to own you to carry them out." He turned back and began to walk a bit slower so that Arthur could still keep up. "Follow me" that was more of a command than a request.

This was all so confusing. His shoulders had been abused, he had been chained up in a basement, he had been threatened, and even promised some terrible things. Now, Feliciano was telling him not wk be scared and to be calm. That was immediately followed by another threat. 

He wasn't sure if comfort or more worry came with knowing that the Italian knew the secrets of the jacket. It meant he didn't have to worry about getting caught, but that still didn't necessarily mean that it was a good thing. He was so confused by everything that was going on that he didn't even know what he should feel. 

Fear Feliciano and his wrath, but don't be scared. Follow directions, but make the game fun. Don't push him, but try to entertain him for as long as possible. When the chain came off he almost felt an odd sense of security, as though the was the official proclamation that he was not Feliciano's property. The catch was that it meant the game was coming near. With a weak nod he followed after the Italian when he was instructed to. Feliciano was right: he needed to calm down and stop worrying so much, but as long as he was around all nerves were on red alert. 

Even if he promised not to hurt him yet, it was followed shortly after by the threat that he could still harm him if he messed up. Nothing would make him feel less scared, not even his freedom at this point. For as long as Arthur lived, he would partially belong to Feliciano.

Feliciano smiled as he made his way down the stairs, pointing to the bag which his brother quickly grabbed at. He made his way to the door and turned on his heel, looking back to Arthur. “Take these last moments to prepare yourself. The car ride there is all you have left” He almost smirked but stopped himself. He couldn’t scare Arthur now. It would be unwise. 

“The game begins the moment the car comes to a stop?” He gripped at the door handle. “Are you ready?” he waited for no reply as he opened the door and hid back a smirk. That car that brought them there was here again. A few of his servants stood there behind Arthur to assure he didn’t get away. 

He held out a hand, insisting on leading Arthur there himself. He was going to hold his hand whether he took it willingly or not. He would grab at it if he had to. But for now, he wanted Arthur to have as much freedom in this as possible. He would let him loose in the range and that would be it. He would begin at 7 but Arthur had all day long.

No, quite frankly, he was not ready. Arthur would much rather lounge around the house for a little while longer or maybe even forever if it meant he didn't have to do this. That option was quickly stolen away when the servants gathered around. Was a little bit of freedom really so much to ask? He was given ten minutes in the house and even that was just another cage that he was trapped in. Still, he wasn't ready to leave it and it's shelter. He wasn't ready to get in that car to be brought to what could likely end in his death. 

He didn't want to go anywhere with Feliciano, the man that would likely end up killing him. When that same human held his hand out Arthur stared at it for a moment. He couldn't possibly want to hold hands with him, unless it was to keep him from running away. The thing was that no matter what he did from here the Italian would have him before he could even think about what he was doing. 

"I won't go anywhere." he promised and kept his hands to himself. That seemed highly unnecessary since he was trapped no matter what he did. Feliciano said that he didn't own him just yet, but everything else stated very clearly that he did.

Feliciano growled. "And after I was so kind you refuse....now? It's too late for that. Remember what I can do to those pretty little green eyes of yours" the Italian angrily poked at the Brit's forehead, multiple times until he was positive it would bruise. He then grabbed Arthur's arm tightly, tugging him closer until their faces were less than an inch apart. 

"I was trying to go easy on you, be kind so that you would be calm in the game. I was giving you a chance to earn freedom. Would you rather I torture you to near death, let you heal, then start all over?" He growled. With a heavy sigh, the Italian turned his head. 

"Since I do oh so want to play this game. I will give you one more chance. Or I will drag you by force. Your eye will be lost in the car on the way there and you will have to deal with the game half blind. So basically. Do you want to see out both eyes?" He pushed the Brit back and held out his hand a final time. He wanted this to work because blood was difficult to get out of the car and he didn't want to have the eye with him when releasing Arthur. But. He would certainly do it. There were ropes in the car. He could get the Brit to stay long enough to rip out the eye and get him there if necessary. If he had to, he'd tease the brit a little first. Then after even more by licking up a bit of the blood that would pour out. That would certainly get to him if needed.

No, that wasn't what he meant! His hope was to show his good behaviour by staying without being watched. That mixed in with bit of not wanting to be touched by him. Arthur began to panic again when the Italian began to growl at him. Now he wanted to run more than ever and get as far away as possible. 

Angering Feliciano was never his intention, and now that he had he really regretted it. When Feliciano began to poke him he cringed, but refused to pull away. With every tap he cringed, but he didn't want to make the other and angrier so despite the pain he stayed in place. That ended, giving him temporary calm before he was pulled forward, nearly stumbling into him. Luckily he caught himself before that happened, leaving them far closer than he was comfortable with. 

This time he wasn't sure where to leave his eyes: he didn't want to look the other in the eye but Feliciano had told him that it was more polite to look at him. When he asked the question about being tortured he shook his head. He didn't want that, and he also didn't want to lose an eye. The first would simply be a brutal experience that no one should have to live through, and the second would make playing the game so much more difficult. 

Once more, he was shuddering ferociously as his heart rate picked up. He stumbled back when he was pushed and watched the hand. Now more than ever he didn't want to have any physical contact with the monster. "I-I'm s-sorry." he choked out. Ever so cautiously he placed one hand in the hand offered to him while the other rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

Feliciano's smile returned and he held onto Arthur's hand gently. "Good boy" he said in a mocking and demeaning tone. He began to walk again, smiling at the driver and opening the door. "He doesn't know what I do so until you are in the back and the door is closed you are not to say a word." He explained in a bit of a whisper. 

The back of the car was separated from the front and nothing could be heard with the windows up so once inside everything was fine. He smiled as the car door opened and he pulled Arthur and stood him in front of the door, forcing him into the seat and closing the door. He then took a deep breath, walked around and sat down himself. He was tired already so rather than preparing he would rest while Arthur prepared. 

He laid his head back and looked up at the roof again. "Any further questions, comments, anything?" He asked, calmly smiling as if nothing previously had happened. All that he did was smile and look around, occasionally out the window. 

"This will be the last chance you get to ask them. It is also the only time I will allow you to voice your personal opinion. On me. On the game. Whatever. You may say anything and I will do nothing about it. No punishments. It will help you relieve stress. The most I will do is have you strapped down. That way I don't get hurt."

As per his instructions, Arthur remained completely silent as they walked. It was highly uncomfortable to be holding his hand, but it was a minor issue that he could easily deal with. Anything not to upset the Italian to the point that he would carve out his eye. So, he was good and obeyed properly. When he was ushered into the seat he didn't fight in the slightest, sitting down and allowing the door to be closed after him. 

In the moments that followed when he was completely alone he actually considered making a break for it. The main problem was that he wasn't even brave enough to touch the door. Were he brave enough he could have easily knocked on the window or done something to get the man's attention to tell him that he needed help, but he wasn't. Then Feliciano joined and he considered strangling him while he was looking up at the ceiling, but the most he did was inch closer to the door. 

Then the welcome to ask questions came, and he was highly reluctant to say anything. The Italian's promises meant absolutely nothing; for all Arthur knew it was a trap to get him to say the wrong thing. For now he would be cautious and start off small. "W-what is so s-special about this g-game that you h-have to play." he asked weakly, keeping his face down but watching his companion from the corner of his eye. There were many more questions to be asked, but he didn't want to cross a line. He was so close now, and Feliciano was right: he had to calm down.

Feliciano had expected more. He always did, yet that was all that was ever asked. Motive, and more of how to win. But from Arthur he really expected more. Feliciano shrugged. 

"You see, The cat toys with his mouse before pouncing on him. It's the traditional game of cat and mouse. But my game is so much more fun." He smiled. "For me and the player. You see. Because it's a hunt. You can hunt me just as much as I can hunt you. You have a dagger. And whatever you requested from Sebastian. Once you are out there you are completely free. I am at your mercy just as much as you are at mine" he smirked softly. 

"If you spot me and I don't see you. You have every chance to hurt me. Maybe even kill me. The only problem that I must warn you about. This man is only in my blood. So if you kill, me, I leave first and the innocent side feels all the pain and suffering of the death. That is why I am still alive. No one wants that little innocent boy to feel anymore pain." He let out a soft sigh and looked down. 

"But it is always considered. I know you've thought of it. I'm not stupid I can still sense the danger of so casually turning back on you. But I lived this long. So. I take a risk. I was done living in fear. And I don't like the fear that runs through his veins know. It still hurts sometimes."


	11. eleven

Arthur was astounded by the response. It was detailed and even answered more than what he had asked. It was all good information to know, and now he was beginning to believe what Feliciano said about him being able to say anything he wanted without punishment. If that was so, then he had a lot of things to say. It may just be stupid to start being brave right away but he had so many questions that needed answers and statements that needed to be heard. 

"Of all the bloody ways to get get people to fear you, why this?!" he demanded. His fear was once more being replaced by his annoyance and anger in the scenario and everything that was happening. 

"Do you even realize how much of a fool you're being?! Your brother told me not to kill you because he doesn't want to see you hurt. You're a monster and yet he cares enough to stay with you!" he hissed. The longer he talked without being grabbed at in some way, the brave he got. He was still terrified, but he was also furious. 

"You can't honestly enjoy feeling like this. Having both voices fighting and wrestling around your mind. I watched the pain of switching back and forth. Why would you do that to yourself? You're only punishing yourself even more. And whatever is in that medication that helps you control it can't be good for you. How can all that pain really be worth it? There are others that are sick of being treated badly, but none of them go to this extreme!" He chose to pause there to let the Italian refute with whatever he had to say. He had a lot more to say, but he would give him the chance to answer one batch at a time to make it simpler for both of them.

Feliciano tilted his head in a bit of confusion. "I don't honestly know. It hurts, yes. Everyone always scared me. So I thought making everyone afraid of me would make me stronger. As for the pain no matter who is in control it doesn't go away. It's not worth it. I would give all of this up if it would go away but it doesn't. Nothing I will ever manage to accomplish will ever make it go away now. Other than dying. Oh and trust me I've tried that to." 

Feliciano sighed and gripped at his shirt, pulling it down a bit and looking away. "But...I-It's not working. Nothing works." He bit on the inside of his lips. "The game...gives me a chance to make it go away...Because out there, he is afraid so he leaves me alone." Feliciano let out another sigh, turning back to Arthur. "I don't understand why either of my brothers would love me. They should both despise me with a great passion. All I ever did was hurt them. But even my older brother refuses to hate me. Even after I threatened to kill Antonio. He still refused to hate me. " Feliciano looked out the window this time and didn't turn his head back. "I almost want him to hate me..."

He almost couldn't believe his ears. Feliciano was actually showing weakness, giving up on the strong act for a short amount of time. Arthur hadn't believed that it was possible, but he was actually getting somewhere. 

The Italian was opening up and things were coming out. If he could manage to finish this before they arrived then he wouldn't have to participate in the game; he would be free to do as he pleased. That was now his goal, talk the other down before he had the chance to force him out. 

"They still love you because you're family. Even after what Alfred did to me I care about him. I don't think that there is anything he could do that would make me stop caring because he's family." he explained softly. Right now he needed the other to stay calm and weak; it would make this easier. For that reason he made sure to talk slow and softly to keep anything from sparking. 

"Isn't it possible for both of you to work together? If you find a way to do something that keeps him from getting upset while you are still satisfied maybe the pain would at least ease up. If you're working together then you can leave the other alone and in charge for a while and not have to deal with the pain." Ever so cautiously Arthur reached out a hand to place gently on Feliciano's shoulder in attempt to comfort him. There had to be other ways to work around this, and if Sebastian was sure of it then he would be as well. Finding a way to make Feliciano better would save everyone a lot of time and pain and trouble.

Feliciano sighed softly. "I don't know.." he grumbled and kept his eyes away. "He and I are so different. I don't know what I could do to fix it all." He sighed. "Fratello says I need a doctor...but they can't help me. They all think I should be in an asylum. In one of those awful jackets." He giggled a bit. 

"I know how to get out of those though. They won't stop me. I'll make everyone fear me." He giggled a bit and looked at the hand that touch him, then back towards the window, huffing and calming himself down. He didn't need to look like this right now. He needed to be calm he had to. He closed his eyes and wiped his eyes, wiping something away but not a tear. 

"I'm sorry Arthur but I can't stop this now" he whispered. "It won't help. I've dived far too deep." With a heavy sigh he looked down. "But unless there is something you can do. To get rid of me...." he paused "No There is something....nothing...you can do." He reached into his pocket again and took the medicine, this time with nothing to wash it down. "It's awful, yes...but...it's all I have and It's all I will ever have"

He was so close that Arthur could almost taste his freedom. Feliciano was so close to breaking down. The Italian was so open and vulnerable at the moment, it would only take a little more prying. There had to be something he could say, something he could do, that would get him to see the light in this. It was there; it Arthur could see it then it was most certainly there. 

"No, you aren't too far. You can always come back. Get better to prove to everyone, and to yourself. If you want it, and he wants it, then I'm sure that you can find a compromise. There are people who want to help you. I..." he paused. There was a high chance he was going to regret this in the future. 

The words weren't even out of his mouth and he was regretting it. "I'll stay with you to help. You just have to agree to let me and your brothers help you get better. Even if I win I'll stay to help." He didn't want to stay. 

He didn't want to give up his chance at freedom to be a pet just to help the man that had captured him. The only reason he was doing it was to save himself and those he really cared about from being involved in this mess. Sebastian deserved to see his brother get better.

Feliciano kept his eyes on the window. "That's foolish" he whispered. "And dangerous. Why would you want to stay? All I will do is hurt you. I can't have anyone near me without feeling the need to threaten them. What would be wisest is for you to win and use your request wisely. If you really wanted to help me you would win and request that I don't hurt anyone anymore. Or that i seek professional assistance. But you have to win and you have to do it right. I won't just give up thats not how insanity works.Plus I am an awful man. If anyone finds out. I go straight to prison. Id rather die than go to a prison. How am I supposed to win in a court. Id probably be sent to death without court!" He growled and sighed heavily. He was clenching his hands into nervous fists, trying to fight away the headache that little idiot inside him was causing. He gripped at the sides of his head tightly and whimpered. 

He didn't want to talk anymore. But he had promised not to punish Arthur for speaking so he would hear, but he wouldn't listen, and he certainly wouldn't reply anymore. It was hurting and he wanted that to go away so he just glared out the window, biting down on his lower lip

It was a relief that the Italian didn't automatically take the offer. The last thing he wanted was to return to that house, especially if he had the chance to leave. Though, the things that Feliciano said did give him an idea. All he had to do was concoct a trap that would be impossible for the other to get out of and bargain with him. It would either be that or make it to the end. Three days. He wasn't certain that he could make it but he had to try. For all he knew, if he didn't get through this then Feliciano could go after his family next. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that his mistake had brought on the death of someone he loved. No matter what it took or the straight it caused he had to make it. 

He was about to say something else when Feliciano began to show signs of pain again. To be safe and not push him he chose to remain silent for the remained of the trip. There was no being sure that the Italian would keep his promise about not hurting him, especially with the threat of his eye still hanging open. He sighed and turned to face the window. All the scenery passing by was so close that he could almost reach out and touch it, but it was still a world away. 

Would Feliciano notice if he tried to open the door? The child safety lock was probably in to keep him from opening it from the inside but it was always worth a shot. Remaining as silent as possible he pulled up on the knob signalling that it was locked and pulled on the handle.

Feliciano looked back to Arthur again. A small ding had been made as the door was tried at. Feliciano growled. “It won’t open while the car is moving” he stated. He then turned his head away again. “Stop cheating. That I can punish you for” he stated heavily. He watched as the car pulled up the large gates. 

“Lucky for you, we are here. so you don’t have the chance to fuck up and try again” he growled and opened his door, walking around and opening Arthur's, grabbing at his arm and ripping him out of the car. He was angry again and in a lot of pain. 

He stood before a small pad of numbers, typed in a code, making sure Arthur didn’t see it, and the gate swung open. A few birds chirped as Feliciano tugged Arthur inside. He closed the gate behind him and shoved Arthur down to his knees. 

He huffed and dropped the bag and the jacket next to him, a small noise escaping the jacket from the extra objects inside of it. He glared down at Arthur. “You begin now. I will be here again at 7. That is when the game officially begins and my fun starts too.” he smirked softly and back up a bit. “Have fun~” He giggled and opened the gate again, closing it behind him and standing behind it to watch Arthur’s first movements.

Arthur locked up at the sound. He didn't know what he had been expecting but he surely wasn't that. He hadn't meant to do anything that would make Feliciano mad. It was an unwise choice for now he had really upset the Italian yet again. Noticing that they were so close was a relief since it meant he wouldn't be punished before he got out there, but at the same time it scared him even more. 

Until now he had been able to play off the fact of what was to come, but now he had no choice but to face it. As Feliciano came around to let him out it was evident how angry he was. Arthur nearly stumbled and fell when he was pulled out so suddenly; his arm was beginning to hurt from the constant grabbing. 

When he was forced to his knees once inside he complied willingly. He didn't want the man any angrier at his actions. As he spoke, Arthur's eyes eyes remained looking at Feliciano's shoes to avoid the glare. Even without seeing it he could almost feel the heated glare piercing into him. He couldn't concern himself with that right now: he had the entire day to figure out what was going on and how he could play this to win. 

When the Italian retreated to the safety outside of the arena Arthur finally dared himself to move. It was nerve wracking having the other watching him, as though he would still get him for messing up the fun in this moment. His best option was to ignore it while he looked through the bag and jacket to see what he all had to begin formulating his plan. Once he had taken everything out to inspect and put back he finally forced himself to his feet and collected the treasures. 

With one last pleading look back to his captor he began walking out of view. Now he really felt like a mouse, trying to find his way around this maze. What was he going to do to catch the cat?

Feliciano watched until he could no longer see Arthur, in which case he hopped right back into the car, which hesitated a moment before driving off. Feliciano was the one who made the driver hesitate. Because. He did something rather unspeakable that caused him to be the driver now. He tossed a unconscious figure to the back of the car. 

"So no one will know what you saw, I'll make you a toy too." And with that, Feliciano drove to his own home again. 

Once there a battle between himself would break out. There was Arthur's battle, then Feliciano's and both had to fight their personal battles while fighting each other. the only advantage Arthur had over Feliciano was: Feliciano was his personal battle. He had one to fight while Feliciano had two. He would have to fight the real genuine Feliciano and his little mouse's wisdom. He sighed heavily as he finally arrived home and flopped down, letting the good one take minor control for a while so that he would leave the darker to his game when the time came. 

They made deals with each other like this all the time. Feliciano's light was in control and his dark could rest up until the game began. That made the most sense to both of them, though if the light had his way, then Arthur wouldn't be in the game. And he really would have tried to make it up to him. Now there was no way he could. He doubted anyone would ever forgive him so hearing that his brothers cared. It hurt this half. He wondered why anyone would care.

Arthur wandered around the maze, desperately trying to calm himself down. A full on panic attack was so close that he could feel it knocking at his conscious and trying to be let out. It wouldn't do anyone any good to break down into sobs here in the game. All he could do was breath deeply and hope for the best. 

He had only just entered and he felt lost already. Feliciano knew this place around like the back of his hand, but it was completely new to the Brit. There was no way to know where he was going or exactly what he was doing. All he knew was that he had to get away, find a way to make sure that Feliciano didn't find him tonight. 

The more he saw the less confidence he had in himself. The farther he walked the more he was realizing that he would either die in here or in Feliciano's basement. How those three had managed to get out was beyond him; it would take a miracle to get out of here.

For tonight he would just try to survive without getting caught while also trying to make it more interesting for his captor. He wanted to be sure that if he did lose he would still get some sort of mercy so he had to think of a way to keep Feliciano entertained while hunting him. That's what he had to think about over his terror, but instead both were dwelling in his mind.

The area was large but entirely fenced off. Trees were scattered across the land and a few areas had quicksand that were only crossable by large stone. Feliciano preferred to avoid that area. He was afraid he’d fall in.


	12. twelve

With a heavy sigh, Feliciano decided to fall asleep. That would make things easier on both sides. Or so they had both thought. All that ran through their shared mind was nightmares. It was all that ever came to them in sleep so neither was truly surprised but they didn’t like it. A scream found its way out of the young man’s body and he woke up shaking, crying, and gripping at his arms. 

He looked over at the clock and it wasn’t even near 7 yet. He couldn’t go early. He wouldn’t. So with a heavy sigh, Feliciano laid back down. “Arthur had a point” he mumbled but that only cause a pain in his head from anger of his other side. It spoke inside his mind again but Feliciano couldn’t tell what it meant. He couldn’t understand it. He never could. He huffed and gripped at the sides of his head.

“Arthur...should...win” he growled in protest as that side tried to take control once again. “H-He...should...g-get rid of you” he managed before finally having to give in and let that dark side out. 

He growled heavily. “Or maybe he’ll get rid of you”

Walking around was giving Arthur a few short idea, though his nerves were still as frayed as ever. If Feliciano even got close to him, he was sure that he just might shut down completely from fear. The moment he saw those terrible eyes he just might collapse and give in. 

This game had to be fun for Feliciano, but if he ever got close there was nothing he would be able to do. Thus, he had to come up with a few plans. He could climb a tree and hide in there, though he was sure that had been done already. 

For a moment he had even been set on finding a way out of here over the wall containing him; that hope was crushed very quickly. Then there was the sinking sand that he would much rather avoid entirely, but would have to face eventually. His main question was what to do and when to do it. It all had to be planned out properly to let him live longer as well as keep the other happy. It wouldn't be too strange to make it appear that he had fallen into the quicksand that he had been wise enough to test with his shoe before daring to cross. 

Honestly he had been expecting some form of trap to spring up, but that worked just as well. Muttering assorted cusses, he made his way across the large rocks. At this point it hardly even mattered it he fell in because one way or another he was going to die. It was a weak plan, but his best one at the moment. Using his blade he made a small incision on his hand and rubbed it against the rock in attempt to make it look as though he had slipped and hit it head. 

There was nothing else he could really do since the sand would have swallowed him whole. This made him wonder how many bodies were contained down there. He shuddered at the thought and kept going. Perhaps that would save him at least a little bit of time once the other joined. There were a few other tricks he had planned, but wanted to spread them out to keep it interesting. He just had to find a place to hide.

By the time Feliciano was ready to go again, the light had faded from the sky. He made his way back out to the range and opened the gate, closing it behind him. He checked for signs of the Brit here then began to walk in the direction he had seen the Brit going. 

He hummed as he looked at the tracks in the ground. He avoided the area’s with the quicksand for now. He skipped slightly as he looked around, looking at the trees and the area, teasingly sniffing the air. “The cat is coming for the mouse” he shouted as he smirked. “Let’s just see how long the little mouse can work~” He smirked. 

He skipped a bit until he reached the quick sand. He was disappointed to see blood. “Did my little mouse slip up that easily?” he pouted a bit and gripped at his own bag. He growled as he grabbed a long staff that was meant for fishing bodies out of these exact pits. He poked around in it a bit and rolled his eyes. 

“Unless it happened early enough for him to have been fully submerged he’s not here.” He chuckled. “Well played little mouse.” He slowly moved over the rocks and began to look around that are, expecting that Arthur would be waiting there to see if he gave up. “Little mouse?~” he called out.

Chills ran up and down Arthur when he heard the other yell to announce his entrance. Had it been so long already? As quickly and quietly as possible he returned to the pit: close enough to hear what was going on but far enough to be able to get away. For a moment his mood lightened up, listening to the pout in his captor's voice.

It all came crashing down when he completely discouraged the possibility that he had sank in the sand. The night had hardly even started and they were back on the hunt again. As silently as he could muster, Arthur hurried back down the path he had come from to return to his task. 

It wasn't very intricate, for those would come in the following days, but a trap none the less. How he had managed it was completely beyond him but he had been desperate so that may have helped. Either way he had been able to use the knife mixed with his own weight to break a branch off of a tree, but thanks to a trip wire of rope it still appeared attached. 

It had taken him almost the entire time to set up the contraption so he really hoped that Feliciano would step on the rope running across the path, bringing the branch down to slam into him. Again, Arthur stopped close enough to hear and be able to jump in, but far enough away for an escape.

Feliciano sighed weakly. He continued walk on, looking for more signs of tricks from his little mouse. He couldn't seem to see much. "Did he really fall in and I just couldn't find him?" Feliciano asked softly, though only moments after he had stepped on something. 

He looked down and spotted the rope before a thud was made and grunt escaped him. Feliciano stumbled backwards a bit, trying to keep his balance so that he wouldn't fall backwards. He whined slightly as he did finally give in and fall. He forced himself to sit up and felt more pain in his head than wear he was hit since the one there could feel it too. He gripped at the sides of his head and whinned louder. 

"Stop it!" He shouted "man up!", "Get over it!" He kept yelling at the man inside him but he was screaming and whining, obviously not even in pain anymore, just trying to distract the other Italian inside of him."Shut up!" He finally shouted before the sounds went away but he head still ached. He hadn't expected this so he brought no medicine. He just simply sat there, rubbing his temples.

He could hardly believe his ears. The branch trick had actually worked. He had almost been certain that it wouldn't even work. The entire time he was working on it he was trying to convince himself that he knew what he was doing. In reality he didn't have any idea what he was doing and just praying that it would get him somewhere.

Not only that but Feliciano had actually fallen for it! While his predator was down for the count, and distracted with the other voice in his head Arthur hurried over, creeping up from behind. Using an extent of rope that he had tied into a noose, his first step was to secure his captor. Fitting the loop around his neck and tightening it also effectively constricted his arms to the sides of his face.

Quickly looping one hand around the newly formed leash to the point where the knot wouldn't be able to move in a struggle, he managed to free up his second hand. That one went straight for his own knife which he held to Feliciano's throat. "I suggest the cat gives up now." he hissed with confidence and power in his tone. At the same time he was absolutely ecstatic to have beaten him, as well as horrified at the thought of what would happen to him of Feliciano got free.

Feliciano growled and struggled for a moment, only stopping when he felt a knife touch his neck. He whimpered softly and looked up at Arthur. "Well played little mouse" he sighed weakly. He adjusted a bit and looked down. "You win" he whispered softly. He felt a bit defeated and it kind of hurt that it hadn't even lasted an hour. "But it won't be me you deal with now" He smirked softly and felt a pain in his head again as the weaker side was given control, hoping he would be annoying enough to get this over and done with. 

Almost instantly a soft yelp escaped the Italian's lips as he tried to pull away from Arthur's grip, very aware of what was happening. "I-I...I-I'm s-sorry!" He shook his head slowly, trying to scoot away. "P-Please don't k-kill me. I...Kn-Know" he tried to explain something but he felt a sharp pain in his head again, the other side warning him not to finish that thought. He whimpered and felt a few tears built up in his eyes. He was afraid and that's why he was let out. No one ever wanted to hurt him because he was and so the dark side used it to his advantage. 

That's why he kept him around. Both knew how to get rid of each other but because this side was too afraid and the other needed this one neither of them would do it, but Feliciano's weaker side was trying to explain what Arthur could do but he was getting punished for trying.

Arthur shook his head, loosening the knot just enough to be able to walk around to look down at the Italian. He had really hoping to deal with the other one, to see the defeat in his condescending eyes and hear the announce of defeat once more. This one might be more compliant trough. "I'm not going to hurt you." he stated simply, wishing for the other to calm down. 

"Killing you would ruin my prize for winning. My single request is simple: do whatever you can to get better and return to your old self. That's all I want, but that means you have to try and do anything to get rid of that bloody twat that took me. And if he wants to keep his word then there is nothing he can do or say against it." He was tempted to let go of the rope and drop the knife, but he was worried about the other coming back. If he suddenly returned when his defences were done, this would all be over.

Feliciano adjusted a bit more and looked down slightly. "Well I know how...its just...he won't let me...and it would hurt really really bad." He whispered. The other side of him wouldn't let this go any farther. A growl emitted from deep inside him but Feliciano's body didn't move, other than the shaking. Pain filled his head again and for a brief moment he only giggled again. 

Though after all of that he glared up at Arthur. "Fuck you. That's not going to happen. I won't leave him. I won't. I make his life better and you're ruining everything! This will be my body, my life, my world! And no stupid idiota is going to take that away from me" he shouted, still giggling insanely. He very likely would have fallen backwards had he not been being held up by the rope. 

He had tears running from his eyes but he didn't appear sad. He only giggled now, words failing. He figured if he let this much insanity take care of things, then Arthur wouldn't be able to get anymore information from either of them. Though he hoped that since Feliciano mentioned the pain getting rid of him would cause, Arthur would give up on that request anyway. 

If Arthur could get distracted, Feliciano could get out and get the upper hand. Technically, this was being caught on both ends, so if he got out, Arthur would definitely remain his little pet, a task he would prefer. So for now, he needed to distract the brit in all ways he could.

Arthur was so sure, so very sure, that he would have been able to talk this Feliciano into it. With a little bit more time he would have been able to tell him that things would get better, that no matter what the pain was it would be better than letting this monster go free. Even if he had to look at the Feliciano he once knew as he did, he would sooner kill this monster than let him harm anyone else. 

When the demon half returned, Arthur righted the noose. Now that he was in control he was able to respond to the glare with one of his own with equal intensity for the man who had ruined his life and the lives of so many others. 

"We had a deal." he hissed. Right now nothing would feel better than beating the crap out of this cocky asshole, but that would involve taking his hand off the leash. He pulled on the rope, forcing the Italian into an uncomfortable position. He was on his knees, but just enough that they hardly touched and his feet didn't have enough leverage to help. "You said one request. That is my request: for you to get the bloody hell out of his body." Ever so slightly he began to press the knife into the other's neck. He was pissed. He was in control. He was going to get his way.

 

Feliciano growled, darkly until he was tugged at, at which point his growl became a partial yelp. He tried to stretch out his neck and pull it away from the touch of the knife. He bit down on his lip and tried to think of a way out of the situation. 

"You sh-should find out what it involves before you are completely certain because it involves him losing almost all of the blood contained within his body. And it can't just be removed. You have to stab it or cut it out of him." Even now the Italian was smirking. 

"I could do it. But I won't guarantee that if I do it he'll live from it. I'm not in his mind, that is just where the communication in. I'm in his blood. It doesn't work the way you think it does. I'm buried in his blood. And I can't leave unless every drop of the blood I'm in is gone." He chuckled. 

"So yes, we have a deal. But. Do you want him to live? Or do you want the chances of his death to grow to high digits." He chuckled. He hoped explaining what it involved would change Arthur's mind. Hoped. He truly didn't want to leave. 

It would be a pain in the ass to find a new host. Especially since his blood would be stronger the second time so he certainly couldn't come back to Feliciano. "But no matter what you do, you'll never fully get rid of me. I'll keep finding new hosts, giving them new reasons to let me grow. It's easy."

Arthur paused to consider it. That sounded a lot worse than he had been expecting. To get rid of this one, he'd almost have to kill Feliciano. If that was the case then he might as well kill the Italian. Except he wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to do that. Sure he had thought about and seriously considered it, but there was no way he'd actually be able to bring himself to do it. So then what was he supposed to do? 

There was no way he was just going to just let him go to continue tormenting innocent people, but that seemed a little too drastic. Without realizing it, his grip began to slack as too many other thoughts went through his head. To fix Feliciano they would have to drain all of his blood which would be extremely painful. 

Maybe it just wasn't possible, and if what he said about coming back was true then not killing him was the only option. That just didn't work. That would give him a chance to escape even if they had him locked away. Most likely when he came back after that he would be even worse. The rope was basically just sitting in his hand at this point as the uncertainty washed over him.


	13. thirteen

Feliciano hesitated a moment when the slack on the rope began. He looked at Arthur's hand and waited for the right time. By the time he had gotten to the point where he could get out, he was still hesitant. Arthur had won fair and square, well sort of. It wasn't fair in anyway but Arthur was the one it was unfair to. 

He took a few seconds to decide and then smirked darkly. He slipped his hands out from under the rope that held them to his face. He then kneeled back down fully again for comfort sake and gripped at the strap of his bag, which he had almost expected not to be there. But it was. How perfect can this get? 

He tried to be as quiet as possible about reaching into the bag. Going in he heard a clink of two objects but he hoped Arthur hadn't heard it and quickly grabbed for his own dagger, just in case, his hands flying up to the rope around his neck where he began to try to cut the rope away from his neck, though it was thick so this would take time. Time he didn't have to waist but he tried to speed it up as best as he could.

His thoughts snapped away from the fear of what could happen when his cat began to play with it's yarn. This would probably be the best time to express his new found kindness, but he really just wasn't feeling it. Seeing that Feliciano had a knife and was trying to cut the rope sort of annoyed him. 

Here he was, having effectively won the game and the Italian was trying to escape him. As tempting as it was to do something rash he knew that this was not the time or place. Instead he twisted the knife from his kitten's paws, leaving him clawless. 

With a sigh he tugged on the rope to pull Feliciano to his feet where he pressed the knife tighter against his throat to the point that it nearly began to bleed. "We are going to go back to your house where I can discuss this with your brothers." he explained. Before anything else could be said he turned to begin walking back towards the exit.

Feliciano winced and tried to reach back out for the knife, unsuccessfully, until he was pulled to his feet. 

"D-Dammit" He grumbled and nodded slowly, trying to tug away from the knife again. He pouted as he walked after him. This wasn't any fun at all. All he was trying to do was have a little fun before his meal and now he didn't even get to eat. 

He kept his arms crossed as he walked, aware the if he didn't it was more than likely he'd start choking. So his brothers would be brought into this...? Great. They both know and both seemed willing to do whatever it takes. Hospitals had the technology to keep the weak one alive if something happened.

But in all honestly, this side didn't want to leave, not only because of the difficulties of finding another host, but he liked this one. It was nice to have such a kind hearted host, who forgave him and still tried to keep him happy even if it hurt him. 

Not only did he not want to lose this host but he didn't want him to have to go through a near death experience. Maybe he could convince Arthur to let him stay. Somehow. If not. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do. He wasn't doing great with planning ahead right now, he was almost worried about his own situation.

It wasn't exactly easy but he managed to make his way while leaving the Italian. Well, they made up up to the it of sand before he had to stop to think this through. It would be hard to cross the rocks while also holding the Italian in place. At the same time he wouldn't want to let him go for risk of what he might do next. It looked like his only choice was to try holding the rope while crossing it could be a bit of a challenge but he was feeling nearly invincible after what he accomplished. 

After this all they had to do was get back to the gate and get in the car. He would have to follow Feliciano to get back since he didn't know his own way. Hopefully there weren't any tricks waiting for them that the Italian could lead them to in order to free himself. 

"I'm going to have to trust you a bit." he stated shortly when they reached the opposite bank. It was truly entertaining to see the once great man in a state of defeat; something that would never get old. He also wished that he was crueler in order to be able to toy with Feliciano the way he had intended to do to him, and had done to so many other in order to get revenge for them all.

Feliciano looked at him in disbelief for a moment then smirked. "You're lost" he mocked, giggling a bit. He crossed his arms stubbornly. "And what if I lead you wrong or even refuse to move at all?" He asked with a smirk still on his face. 

He had found his leverage point and he was going to use it. This would have been so much easier had he stayed near the entrance or at least the gate for this little plan. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"How do you know you can trust me?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. He was determined to at least get this rope off. He had no weapon now, the worst he could do was run to the exit, plus if Arthur followed him then it would be simple. 

He grumbled softly as he grew impatient, looking down to his watch to see what time it was by now. It hadn't taken long to get Feliciano in the trap so it shouldn't take long to get him back out. It would just take a few words and maybe some persuasive reasoning. It would be best for the situation to get himself out of that 'leash'.

The Italian had some very good points, but he had to trust him. There was no further option other than relying on Feliciano to get them out of here. "That is very simple." he responded easily. The knife wilt moved to reposition the knife at his captives shoulder. Attempting to reason with someone like this would be pointless and only end in even more trouble. Forcing him to cooperate was the easiest and safest option. 

"I am in control right now and I will do what it takes to save myself and those I care about." He didn't actually want to have to hurt him, but if he had no other option he would easily be able to force himself to do it. When he did it wouldn't be nearly as cruel as the way Feliciano had treated him, only enough to make sure that he understood that Arthur was in charge. There was no swaying command at this point. He would like to keep his eye, thank you very much, and he was quite certain that letting Feliciano out at this point would most certainly end in that.

Feliciano smirked stubbornly. "You're too nice Arthur. You wouldn't do such a thing. People who have never even considered harming my weakling host, would have jumped at the chance to stab him and save him. You claim you want to save him but you can't do that. Because you are a wuss" He didn’t move. He didn't show any hint of fear. 

Feliciano was fully convinced that Arthur wouldn't touch him with that blade. "Just like the mouse~ You may have caught the cat. But you only have as much control over him as he gives you" He smirked. "Plus. The cat still knows a little secret the mouse seemed to forget." Feliciano quickly reached a hand out and pressed a finger onto Arthur's shoulder wound. He could ruin this even more with just a single push down. 

"So Arthur? You going to let the cat off his leash? Because he won't move a muscle until you do" he threatened, running his finger just below the wound, prepared to press into it at any moment.

Arthur hissed at the constant insisting that he wouldn't be brave enough to do anything. The thought of actually going through with it was more and more tempting. At one time he would have been able to do it so easily, taking a life without hesitation. Now he was stuck here wondering what to do. 

Then Feliciano had to go and toy with his weakness. Both shoulders already ached from the abuse of setting up the trap. Stabbing him and having him respond by pushing into this wound would result in a competition of strength for whoever gave in to the pain first lost. With the other voice in his head would Feliciano be weakened, because otherwise there was no way he was going to win this. That was just a chance he would have to take. 

"This time you're listening to me." he stated coldly and pushed the knife into the other's shoulder. It was too late to be able to give in now, no matter what they involved. He wasn't prepared to lose an eye to this monster. Until he was no longer able to keep his position for whatever reason he would keep trying to get the Italian to cooperate.  
Feliciano gasped and drew back his hand. He let out a small and weak whimper. His mind may be strong but that was it. His body was still weak. He looked at Arthur with a mix between disbelief pain and still a minor. 

"O-ouch B-Bastard!" he whined. He pouted now and looked away. Using the hand with no knife in its shoulder, he pointed towards the direction of the fence and huffed. He stood still stubbornly glaring at the ground in disbelief and anger. He didn't think that Arthur would have actually done it, so he was biting at a line with all of that. 

Though...now he had another thought. If he was forced to leave Feliciano. Perhaps he could get into Arthur as a new host. He'd never before found a host that would stab himself to get him to go away so perhaps he could manage. He smirked darkly but quickly let that fade back into a pout, not wanting to give away his plans yet. The only problem was that, he really couldn't do much more to him in case he did decide on that. He hated these decisions but for now he could manage. He rolled his eyes and glared at the ground again, opening his mouth to apologize but deciding against it and closing it again. He wouldn't sink to a level such as that. Not now.

Arthur smiled victoriously at the submission. Twisting it the slightest bit to keep the knife from remaining suctioned inside of body and breaking, he pulled it out and continued walking in the direction he was pointed to. Now that he knew about the regular pain tolerance things would be so much easier to accomplish.

As soon as they were back at the house it was as easy as pie to get him secured. Then all that would have to happen would be to reach a decision with the two brothers on how they wished to go about this. It was their brother that was going to be completely drained so the decision was mostly up to them.

"Once we get back you'll be chained up so that I can talk to your brothers and we can let everyone out." he explained, tugging on the rope every now and again to make sure that Feliciano was keeping up. By the way he was acting Arthur knew that the Italian wasn't enjoying being on that end of this. Good, it was about time for him to get a taste of his own medicine.

Feliciano winced as the knife was pulled away and huffed. He stumbled each time the rope was tugged at, sticking his tongue out at Arthur. He let out a soft sigh at the information that he would be chained. It shouldn't have surprised him. Arthur didn't even fully realize what Feliciano had done. Not yet anyways. 

If he was releasing all of Feliciano's captives he would see. Feliciano had killed men and left them there to rot. He sighed softly and gripped at his shoulder which was a bit sore now. He kept his eyes away from Arthur as much as possible, biting down on his lip and opening his mouth to protest every now and then but saying nothing. After a moment he finally nodded and sighed heavily. When the two reached the gate, Feliciano tried once again to stand back in protest. 

Arthur couldn't get out without the code and Feliciano wouldn't give it to him. He had given up a moment ago but he gained a leverage again. And this time he was going to try his hardest to be stubborn about giving it up. He bit down on his lips to show that he wouldn't speak and looked away, sticking his tongue out again briefly.

Arthur turned around when they finally reached the gate to the free world. The defiant look on Feliciano's face was really bothering him. Not to long ago he had accepted his total defeat and was cooperating. It was going so well: no objections, no resistance, no fighting, just nicely walking in complete silence. He had actually been enjoying it, being calm and in control, until now. 

"You're just as bad a captive as you are a host." Arthur rolled his eyes. He gripped the Italian's face, pinching his cheeks in his hand and forcing the Italian to look at him. "I want the code for it." he hissed angrily. By now he was not above resorting to violence of the worst degree. His anger was slowly taking over him and he didn't care in the slightest. 

After being tortured, threatened, and toyed with all he wanted was to get out of here and fix this git. The sooner they were back his place the sooner Arthur would be able to relax and not feel so tense and afraid

Feliciano head snapped towards him and he growled. He tried to tug her face away from Arthur grip. "And if I don't want to give it to you?" He spat, stomping stubbornly. "I got you here. Figure the rest out." He stated. He stuck his tongue out again and pouted, darting his eyes away from Arthur still. 

He was trying by this point to feed into that anger because if he could manage that he could take over and host Arthur once he was forced from Feliciano. He could spark things in Arthur's mind to prepare him now, then spark more and gain control. Oh yes, if he was going to leave Feliciano, he wanted Arthur to be his new host. 

"I'm sure you're a lovely host Arthur" he mumbled, grinning slightly. If he could hint at that he might be able to keep this body. He was used to this one and he liked it. "Maybe if I leave Feliciano~" He smirked and reached a hand up to pat Arthur on the head. "I can have both of your eyes as my own~ Without even taking them from you" with that he stopped talking, smirking at Arthur and sticking out his tongue again.


	14. fourteen

Arthur was more than ready to respond to the infuriating resistance of giving up the code. There were so many things that he could do to get the information out. The Italian was really pushing his patience at the moment. The show of a tantrum wasn't helping him much at all. The bigger the fuss he made, the more tempting it was to just slit Feliciano's throat throat here and say that he messed up on the cleansing process. The only problem was getting out after that, but he was sure that he could manage something. Those plots ended abruptly when he heard the mumbled addition. Him as a host? This monster wanted inside his body when he left Feliciano? Then he would be the one to suffer the pain of watching his hand harm others and the constant headaches. Even then the beast would still be able to do his distraction, except through him instead. The thought of being taken over killed his confidence and he shrunk back slightly when the man patted his head. 

"What do you propose then?" he hissed. He couldn't very well just let him go, but trying to end this might not work all that well either if he really was just going to get a new body. Worst of all Arthur's body. From there he would have no chance of ever getting away from the beast on his own, and the only way to end it would be to pass the curse onto someone else. It was probably a bad idea, but he was willing to let the maniac try to reason with him to come up with some sort of idea.

Feliciano tilted his head a bit and smirked. "A deal. First of all, take the rope off." He demanded. "Second. I am still in charge here. I always have been and Always will be. If you don't want me to host you or Feliciano, I suggest you remember that. Your little reign is over." He huffed and crossed his arms. "I will open the door and cooperate to leaving this body on the condition that you help me find a new host before I do. However long it takes. And..." He sighed. "I do all the work getting me out and you get Feliciano to the hospital immediately after I am gone." He stopped for a moment, trying to think of how fair this all seemed. He was leaving his favorite host and letting his his captives go. 

"You can free all the ones in the basement and such. I don't care. But I want a safe host that no one will ever find. A man preferably. That I can hide out in for a while, then resume. Maybe a bit less." He sighed softly. "You can negotiate that much. Do we have a deal?" He held out a hand and smirked softly.

Arthur paused to think over the suggestion made. It was risky, that was for sure. There was no promise that he would keep it, but it was his only option right now. Saying no would strand them here until he fell asleep and Feliciano got the chance to slip out. He had to hope that the Italian would keep his word about all of this and let them go. Once he took the rope off then Feliciano could easily turn and recapture him. If that happened he had no option but to comply. With a sigh he looseness the knot and slipped the rope from around the other's neck. 

"Are you happy now? Can we leave?" he sighed, turning to the gate but keeping the knife in his hand. They would find him a new host that didn't matter much to anyone. It would appeal to his desire to go missing and they would also be able to deal him away without worrying about hurting anyone else. He wasn't just ready to make a deal with him at all. They would iron out all the finishing details with his brothers around. For now the only task was to get back to the house with his eyes in tact and discuss this with everyone.

Feliciano nodded and skipped towards the door, opening the gate and stepping through, leaving it open for Arthur. He skipped towards the car and spoke with the driver for a moment before getting in. He wasn't quite looking forward to all of the discussing and yelling that was coming up for him. Plus if he was getting his way he'd have to stab himself. He didn't want anyone else to do that to him. He let out a soft breath and decided it was best if the weak side got his chance again. He took a deep breath and rubbed at his temples softly. He let the other have control and almost instantly he screamed and panicked and then tried to calm himself down. He shook his head over and over again and whimpered softly. His arm was sore and he knew why and now he was going to ride in a car with the man who did it. He bit his lip and gripped at the seat belt, looking over towards Arthur and sniffled softly. He leaned against the seat of the car. He took a soft breath and looked out the window again, tapping his foot.

This was all going amazingly well. The Italian was partially cooperating and showed no signs of attacking him. Once they got into the car Arthur had been a little worried that Feliciano would take now to take control of the situation. This would be the perfect time to fight him back and remove an eye as he had promised. At least that's what Arthur was sure of. Instead he let the original one out for the ride, which was quite the relief. The screams and whimpers were a little bit annoying but he waited patiently for them to fade to turn to him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. He wasn't cooperating and it was either that or give up completely and not be able to help you. I won't hurt you any more, okay?" he attempted a gentle smile to help him relax. Them having the same body really complicated it. He wanted the darker one to fear him and cooperate but he didn't mean to hurt this one. With a sigh he leaned back and closed his eyes. This one was no threat and he would be able to hear them switching so he was perfectly safe. Being able to really relax and not worry about his future pain was such a relief.

Feliciano was shaking slightly as he nodded. "O-Ok-ay" He whispered softly. He leaned against the door and looked out the window. Feliciano desperately wanted help but he was afraid of how it had to come. It was such a big risk and he could die so easily from it. He pulled his knees up and rested his heel on the seat, resting his chin on his knees, and hugging them. He didn't know how else to comfort himself because he knew Arthur couldn't do much and being that one brother worked for the other him and the older one was in the basement, beaten, they couldn't help either while he was here. He didn't realize it until it was too late to stop but he was crying. He was in so much pain because his shoulder ached at every movement and his darker half was giving him warnings and rules and constantly talking, just to give him the headaches. He sighed weakly and rubbed at his temples. "Y-You...You're g-going to h-help me...r-right?" He asked softly. "Y-You're not j-just going to l-leave me wh-when we get home?" He was worried because this wasn’t the first time someone offered to help him. But. They always left before they could. Before they even found out what to do. He took them home and the minute he turned his back, they were gone again. He didn't want that. He was desperate. He wanted to get better.

Arthur peeled his eyes open to look back at Feliciano after the question. It was a stupid question because he assumed the answer was obvious. Leaving him meant that the monster could continue to run free. It didn't matter if it was in this body or another one, they couldn't let him run around and terrorize anyone else. There had to be a way to trap him that he wouldn't get out. 

"I told you are we are going to get you better and I mean it. I'll stay until we find a way to permanently get rid of him so that he can't hurt anyone else." he explained with a sigh and closed his eyes. He could only imagine the hatred that the other had towards him for being able to capture and control him. Arthur didn't want to run the risk of letting it go to get revenge on him and his family. It had to be stopped completely and they would find a way to do so. It wouldn't be easy to find and it might take them a while big he wouldn't be able to sleep easy until he knew that this beast was locked away.

Feliciano nodded slowly. He looked out the window until the car stopped, at which point he exited the car and went to open the door for Arthur. He hugged himself as he stumbled slightly towards the front door. The closer he got to it the more worried he got about what was to happen to him. His brothers would do it and he knew it. If all they had to do was find a host, this would all be easy. His dark side had many men down there whom he'd barely touched. They were already missing so he could easily take one of them and hide for awhile, at least until they had heeled. The dark side was prepared for everything ahead. This side on the other hand, he would have little to no chance of even living. He'd have to make it to a hospital in time and he would very likely forget a lot of things. His world was being turned upside down, all because he was too weak to take others insults. He never would have had to give in if he could have just been stronger in the head. He sighed as he opened the front door, his brother standing waiting with a surprised face. Feliciano didn't look at Sebastian though. He just stood there hugging himself and looking down. He expected the dark side to take control again but it didn't. Feliciano wondered if maybe he was in realization too. Neither sides seemed very happy with their situation.

Arthur smiled when they stopped in front of the house. They were so close now. The sooner they finished this the sooner he would be able to go home and relax and hopefully forget this entire thing. To be honest it rather annoyed him the way that Feliciano walked, holding his arm and acting like he was in a lot of pain. That was nothing compared to what he had put Arthur through and then continued to treat him roughly. He understood that it was two completely different people, but together they were responsible for all of this. Just to be safe he followed the Italian closely, right up to the door. He was still waiting for the other to try something sneaky. For all he knew this might not even be the real Feliciano, it could all be act. He could be waiting until they were back in the basement to turn and recapture his mouse; that's what Arthur would do in his shoes. When the door opened to reveal Sebastian waiting for them, the Brit smiled happily. 

"Alive and agreeing to get better as promised." he announced proudly. He had every right to be proud if no one else had ever managed this. How many had he played this game with, and Arthur was the only one to succeed in convincing the cretonne to give up his secrets and leave his host. That was a victory above any other.

Sebastian thanked him happily. “You have no idea how much it means to us Arthur!” he smiled happily and hugged Feliciano, who whimpered and shrunk back a bit, causing a soft sigh from Sebastian. “obviously you gained control for a while” he muttered. He sighed and ruffled up his brothers hair. “Did he tell you what it takes to get him out?” Sebastian asked softly He knew had he wasn’t excited for it but he wanted his brother to get better and this was one of the only ways. Feliciano tugged away from Sebastian and gripped at the sides of his head, whimpering softly. He felt the headaches again and a few small giggles escaped his lips. Sebastian didn’t pay much attention to the giggling because he was so used to it. He knew it just meant the angry one was coming back out. 

“Lovino doesn’t know yet but we have to go and make sure everything is alright with him again.” He said softly. “he won’t give a crap. He wants me gone just as much as all of you do” Feliciano growled softly, pouting and crossing his arms. “He’ll do it” He sighed heavily and turned to Arthur. “If you want to check downstairs you can.” He stated. “I know you are just dying to get rid of me” he muttered. “I wouldn’t mind using one of the prisoners as a host for a bit. I’ll just change it up when I’m ready to go again.” He explained, turning on his heel and slowly heading towards the basement. He would go down no matter what they did to get Lovino so he didn’t care much what the other two did…for now.

Arthur stopped Sebastian briefly as the other continued to walk. He wanted him to be far enough away that they could talk for a moment without him hearing. It would have been bad enough for the other Italian with shared ears to hear this, but this one could react far easier to the other to this information. "His bargain was to possess a new body and be set free again. I think that once he's in a new one we should chain him up to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone ever again." he explained before letting them both continue to walk. They needed to be in on this plan and ready to make sure the monster never left the confines of this building. They would let him believe that they were all complying until Feliciano was on his way to a hospital and safely out of the way. At that point they could subdue the new host and chain him to the wall in a way that he would never get out. He would still be fed and cared for, kept very much alive. His body will always remain here, no matter who he was in.


	15. fifteen

Sebastian nodded quickly and smiled. "I like that plan" he whispered as he followed Feliciano down the stairs. Feliciano stopped at one of the cells, opened it and stepped inside. Lovino sat shivering and glaring up at him in this cell. He was fully chained so it took a moment to get him back down. 

After managing to free him, Lovino stood right up and slapped the middle Italian across the cheek. "Y-you b-bas-tard!" He shouted. He turned and glared down, crossing his arms. 

Feliciano stumbled backwards for a moment and blinked himself back to full awareness. He hadn't expected the slap. He growled and grabbed at Lovino's arm, turning him to face Feliciano. "I was coming down here to discuss something with you. You know what’s going on and I lost the game so I made a deal to leave. Now if you do something like that again, I'll completely forget about it." He growled, pushing Lovino towards the other two. "I'm still in charge here." He stated. "I don't leave until I am ready. I don't have to leave at all. Until I am out of this body. I AM the boss. And you WILL listen to me." And with that he turned on his heel to go examine the other prisoners down the hallway, watching the other three closely. He ran his fingers along the bars and smirked as he did. He picked out a few of his favourites and wrote down the cell number so that he could tell Arthur which ones he liked. That would be best for both of them. Feliciano selected a group and Arthur made the final decision. Perfectly fair.

Arthur's nose twitched at the sudden declaration of being in charge. The slap was unexpected and a little unnecessary but nothing to freak out about since it was highly deserved. It was the claim that he was completely in charge that really bothered him. Feliciano had no say in this. He had lost the game and now they all knew how to do this. Whether he agrees to it or not they would bleed him dry. The only reason he hadn't objected was that as long as the Italian didn't go too far off the handlebars with being in charge, letting him carry on with this might be easiest. Having to fight with him wouldn't be impossible but it may be a bit of an annoyance. "I can't wait until he's in another body so I never have to deal with him again." he sighed to the other two. Shortly after he paced out of the cell to follow Feliciano and see what he was up to. At this point he was completely against leaving him alone at all, for any reason, at any time. He could still try something to get out of this and Arthur was set on making sure that didn't happen. Too much work had already gone into this. Yes, the Italian showed signs of cooperation since he let Lovino out, but one can never be too caution with a madman.

Feliciano turned his head towards Arthur and told him the cell numbers he prefered. "I picked out these so you pick out which one I actually go for" he stated. After explaining that he went to talk with Sebastian and Lovino for a moment. Lovino didn’t even want to look at him, let alone talk to him. He was extremely pissy and angry about the situation. Sebastian on the other hand was talking with him a lot. "When you are in the new body did you want to stay here?" He asked softly. He wanted to ensure that this man didn't suspect anything. He had to make sure Feliciano was safe and Arthur had a chance to get him. "It would be wisest." He said softly. "At least until your full strength returns." He smiled. "As long as Feliciano is safe and I am in a new body, I don't care where I am." He stated. "But. Here would be nice since I know my way around~" Feliciano smiled softly and then it faded. "That's what'll happen I suppose" This caused a growl of disagreement from Lovino. "You can find your own damn place" He growled. Feliciano made a hurt face and huffed. "How rude. Well I see how much i ruined your view~ Imagine what the others will think. I took it easy on you" he laughed and skipped towards Arthur again. "Did you make a decision?" Feliciano asked.

Arthur looked over the prisoners, trying to choose the worst one. Best for himself of course, worst for Feliciano. The more beat up, the weaker, and the more scared the pick was the better. There was no question that it was absolutely not going to be someone they knew. It had to be a complete stranger and someone that he hadn't seen on a single wanted flier. There was one person who seemed to grasp his attention. A little in the thin side, not too beaten but weak enough to need time to heal. This was was as close to perfect as they came. "This one." he declared, pointing to the man. Had he gotten the chance to put this freak inside of a female he certainly would have loved to see him fight with that. Looking back to the other two Italians it appeared that they had gotten into a bit of a quarrel. Hopefully Lovino wouldn't say anything to ruin it. Angering Feliciano because they were upset with him would only make things worse for all of them, and that wasn't something they needed right now.

Feliciano turned his head towards the one that Arthur chose. He nodded and grabbed the key, opening the door and sighing. This wasn't his personal favorite in the group but it worked. He lifted the shivering and fear filled man up and smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'll make all the pain go away soon" he smirked and brought the man out to Arthur. "Hold onto him so he doesn't get away~" He smiled at Arthur, gesturing his brothers over. "Now. Before I go I suggest someone is prepared to carry Feliciano to a car and drive him immediately to the hospital. He will likely have amnesia and I am not sure how far back. Meaning he will either remember nothing, or little to nothing. He will certainly not remember that you helped him in anyway and he will likely fear you still. It's one of his great fears I noted." He stated softly. "That you and he fight so much. So in the hospital if you see him, be careful. He will be afraid. Probably of not just you but everyone." With that he turned to grab a knife. "I'll be seeing you from new eyes. If that's all. I won’t do it until everyone is ready. Because this will likely disturb you. It's kind of terrifying to watch." He sighed. Lovino gripped at Sebastian shoulder tightly. He wasn't quite ready himself. He didn't even know when to stop and get Feliciano to the hospital. Maybe the others would. Feliciano was internally terrified himself. He knew what was about to happen and he wasn't ready for it.

Arthur nodded in agreement and wrapped a tight grip around the man's arm. This was not the time to let someone get away. With the victim so close he began to feel pity for the man. The poor thing was going to be plunged into pain for the rest of his life, short or long as that may be. It was an awful thing to put someone through, but it was one life for countless others. The man didn't even know what was going to happen to him, and once the new voice took over he would have to watch everyone else go free while he sat in chains until he died. A strong man would have offered to take the position so that everyone else could go, but Arthur wasn't ready to surrender his eternity of freedom to be forever harassed by that voice. Leading the new vessel, he walked closer to the other three. "You two should go to the hospital with him. I'll stay here to make sure everything is in order." he explained. He understood that Feliciano would still be afraid of him, and in the confusion of memory loss that was the last thing he needed to top off his worries. It would be best for him to have his family around to explain things and promise that everything was alright. Arthur had no problem with staying here and chaining up the new monster once he was certain it had worked. After that he could let everyone out, and head over to the hospital himself to see how things turned out.

"when the black is gone, take him" Feliciano stated finally before driving the knife into his stomach and ripping it back out. He fell to his knees and coughed over and over again. His blood wasn't red. It was dark and mixed with black. This blood now trickled from his mouth and stomach and tears built up in the young Italians eyes. He whimpered as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Lovino let out a gasp and pushed past Sebastian to grab at Feliciano. Sebastian was somewhat frozen. He never expected to see something like that. Lovino took off his shirt and wrapped Feliciano's stomach the minute his blood looked red again. He lifted him up even though he was extremely weak and glared at Arthur for a moment. "Make sure...." he nodded towards the male in his arms before running off, Sebastian following after him. They put Feliciano's body in the car and drove as quickly as possible. That black that had flowed out of him slowly slithered towards the new body. It touched it and almost instantly after, disappeared. The man in Arthur’s hands stopped shaking, instead he began to chuckled and smirk. It took a moment but it stopped after words. He shook his head and turned to Arthur, fear in his face for a moment more before pain became visible and his lips curled up into a full smirk. "Hmm" he sighed. "You can let go now" he stated, trying to tug his new arm away. The three Italians made it to the hospital but barley and Feliciano was almost instantly taken into surgery. Lovino and Sebastian were afraid again but this time not of him, for him.

Arthur was shocked when the blood began to pour out black. Of all the things he had been expecting, that was not one of them. Even worse was when the darkness began to move and slither towards its new shell. For a moment Arthur had been worried that it wily come for him anyways, but was relieved to discover otherwise. He waited patiently for the fur to stop and the new owner to gain full control. When he made the suggestion for his release, Arthur only tightened his grip, as well as produced the knife which he held to the man's throat. "Actually, I can't." he hissed and dragged the host back into the cell that Lovino had come from. "You aren't going to be terrorizing anyone else. You will be staying down here for the rest of existence to keep you from harming another soul." Before even giving him time to respond, Arthur grabbed one of the chains and wrapped it around the captive's neck. There was no freedom, there was no escape, it was just the monster locked down here for the rest if it's existence

When the male was only gripped at tighter he growled. "Wh-What?" He clenched his hands into fists and stretched out his neck partially, struggling against the chains that now held him to the wall. "This was not part of our deal! You bastard i kept every promise. I left Feliciano and Let you keep your eyes and your freedom!" He growled and tried to grab at Arthur. "Unchain me now!" He huffed. He couldn't believe he had gotten to the point where Arthur could do this. After all of this and all that he agreed with to given up his host. He growled continuously. He was frustrated and he didn't stop glaring at Arthur. "You...You..." he couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He was so mad that he had let this happen. Feliciano ended up needing stitches but it was expected. He was asleep for now from the medicine but he was well enough again to wake up if he could. He was extremely weak and he barely remembered his own name. He was in pain still and every time he moved in sleep he whined softly. Lovino and Sebastian both sat in the room and stared back and forth between each other and Feliciano. They were thankful for Arthur saving him but they were worried about the Italian now. He was so close to death when they brought him here. He could have easily died, had they not made it in time. Thankfully for now they did.

Arthur took a few steps back to ensure that those hands wouldn't be getting ahold of him. It wasn't like him, but he was smirking the slightest bit. He had just outdone the master at his own game and it felt so good. "You can't order me around now." he replied simply. From here my he monster almost looked pitiable. In a last chance for his own freedom he was trying desperately to bargain and make the Brit feel bad. Too bad that wasn't possible now. "You had lots of chances to change your mind, and it would have been wiser for you to do so. Now? I can't let you hurt anyone else." It really wasn't all that complicated. The beast was an idiot for actually believing that he would be let free. Had Arthur been in his shoes he would have taken one of the many chances to change the scenario in his own favour. Apparently this one wasn't as smart as he appeared. "You're going to be staying down here. If the Italian's don't want to see you again then I would even be willing to come down here and check in you. But you are never getting out."

The host looked up at Arthur with a disappointed and saddened look. He felt realization of what was really going on run through his veins. "B-But...wh-what when this body dies?" He asked softly. He was grasping at straws to get Arthur to unbind him. "I-It won't k-kill me I-I don't e-even know h-how my kind d-dies!" He whimpered loudly. "C-can't y-you j-just figure that o-out and k-kill me instead!" He was almost begging. There was no way he could handle staying down here, dying, staying in a new body, dying, and repeating and repeating. It would be painful and awful. Plus it would be stealing so many innocent lives. Even this darkness didn't want that. He sighed heavily and hung his head. "P-Please. D-don't leave m-me l-like this." He shook his head. He felt tears building up in his new eyes. He wished this was an act. He wished he wasn't this weak but he was the only one of his kind that did these things. He was supposed to make people feel better and he didn't do it right. He whimpered softly. "I-I....I-I'm s-So-Sorry" He managed after a moment more. Lovino and Sebastian were eventually asked to leave so that they could take care of Feliciano. They were told the visiting hours and then had to leave. They made their way slowly back to the house. Neither felt good about any of this.

Arthur shook his head as the other pleaded with him. It was absolutely pitiful that a once strong power was so easily broken into a begging mess. It was just too bad for him that Arthur had made up his mind about this. The beast was staying down here to live out the life of everyone he had harmed. "What was it you said to me earlier?" he asked teasingly as he stepped closer once again. "Something about me not deserving mercy? If I don't, then certainly neither do you." They would make absolutely certain that whatever body he was put into next was that of a criminal on death row who would be spending the rest of his life in prison anyways. They would tell everyone about this thing so that if it did find a way out, they would know exactly what to do with it. Its reign of terror was completely over and there was no getting it back. "The only way for you to get out of here would be to bite your tongue and manage to possess a body that could sneak out of here. You’re stuck." To accomplish that he would have to get away before anyone realized a body that had been bled dry. Then there was the matter of sneaking out in the new meat suit unnoticed. It wouldn't be happening.


	16. sixteen

He whimpered and bit back what else he had to say. He was obviously getting nowhere by begging and crying and he knew that threats were useless. He stared at Arthur for a few more moments before hanging his head in defeat. "Some people come in your life as blessings, others come in as lessons" He whispered softly. "You decide which to take something as. You're sinking to my level. You just said so yourself. You've not chosen me as the lesson I am meant to teach" And with that he finally shut up. He had no other reason to speak. He was obviously getting nowhere so speaking to him was pointless. He would be down here whether he liked it or not unless he could manage something. The blood can only travel so far without a body. It'll start to dry then he'll be stuck there until someone steps on it. He had no choice but to sit this out. Eventually something would have to give because they wouldn't live forever either. They couldn't watch him if they died. So he couldn't stay here forever. Lovino and Sebastian made it back to their homes and both were hesitant about entering. They questioned if Arthur had managed to get the new host into a cell so Lovino, being the older, slowly poked his head down into the basement, moving down there a bit faster until he spotted the two, when he stred for a moment at the male hanging his head, so easily defeated.

Arthur found himself rolling his eyes at the little life lesson. He was not sinking to any level, just making sure that the monster got was it deserved. It had hurt so many people that this was not it fair, but justice. Sinking to its level would be pulling innocent people off the streets and torturing them. The host would not he harmed. In fact, other than being chained up down here, it would be treated rather well. "Now you're saying that you're meant to be a lesson? This whole thing was meant to teach me something?" he scoffed angrily. Oh, that had to be one of the stupidest things he had ever heard. When Arthur heard the steps nearing he looked over at the older of the Italians and walked over to him. "Any word on how Feliciano is doing? Is he alright?" his voice was etched in worry. Once this was all dealt with he would go over and apologize for the way he had treated him in the past. He understood that his behaviour hadn't been the best and he wanted the chance to make it right with the Italian. If something went wrong then he would never get the chance.

He didn't reply this time. He hadn't meant that he was a lesson, though that's what his kind was supposed to be. He meant that everything that happens in life is a lesson. He had learned not to be so foolish and stupid, Arthur had learned how much he hurt Feliciano. Whether he realized it or not. Feliciano's main reason for giving in to him was all the bullying his so called friends did and Arthur was one of them. They butt heads so much that originally he was going to be the first target. But that was unwise. He sighed weakly and kept his eyes on the ground. He hated being this way and he knee Arthur knew that by this point. Lovino nodded weakly. "He's alive for now. He doesn't remember much. Barely even his own name. He didn't know who we were so he likely won't know who you are. But we told him what we could. So it would be a good idea for you to visit him with us tomorrow" He rubbed his arm and sighed. "What about him?" Lovino gestured to the other male in the room. "Why's he look so defeated?" He asked softly. The man looked up at Lovino and then back down, sighing weakly. He didn't want to see either of them anymore. He wanted them to leave and just forget about him.

It was a huge relief to hear that Feliciano was going well. It wasn't exactly so great to hear that he had lost his memory to the point that he didn't even remember his own family but it was better than remembering all the horrific things he had done. They would have to talk to everyone and make sure they understood that they were not to remind him of this. Yelling the sweet Italian that he had tortured people for so long likely wouldn't go over so well. As long as everyone played along things should be able to go back to what is relatively normal and perhaps ever rewrite some of their history and make up for past mistakes with the Italian. He most certainly would take the chance to change the way Feliciano felt about him. When Lovino asked about the other he turned to look at the sight from here. Hm, he did look rather defeated. "He's been trying to talk his way out of this but gave up." Arthur explained. Any man with that much power who had been beaten so easily had a right to be ashamed and feel defeated. It was sad how easily he had given up, but at least it was over.

Lovino nodded. "So what Sebastian and I thought would be best is if we tried to avoid all the bad memories. That way he doesn’t get all stressed out and panic. We explained what few things we had to. We also think we should make up something less awful about how he ended up there." He sighed weakly. "We certainly don't want to mention him at all" he gestured to the man who looked up again and pouted slightly. He was going to make a remark but knew it wouldn't help his situation. Plus Lovino had already slapped him once. "But you saved him so we want you...and his other friends...." Lovino grumbled the word friends. He hated Feliciano's 'friends' but he did think it would be good for them to be there. "To be there for him as much a possible." He finally finished, huffing. He was okay with Arthur because of what he had done but the others that he knew Feliciano would want to see if he could remember anything, had to be there too. For Feliciano's sake. He needed them, so Lovino could deal with it. "You can stay here if you want. Sebastian and I are going to work together to let everyone that can leave go and dispose of the ones he killed properly.

Arthur nodded as the Italian spoke. He was glad that they wanted him to join them as part of those helping him recover instead of telling him it'd be better if he just left Feliciano alone. There were things that he felt he needed to say, but without including all of the negative things. It would be simple enough and be already had a plan as to what and how to say it for it to come across properly. It would be uncomfortable at first, but hopefully it would work out alright and maybe he could gain the Italian's trust and maybe his friendship. "I would be honoured to get the chance. As for everyone down here, I might as well finish what I started." he shrugged. Handling the dead bodies didn't exactly sound like the most appealing job, but someone had to do it. He was down here anyways so he might as well help them clean up their home.

Lovino nodded. "Grazie" he whispered. "The keys are hanging outside the cells. Each cell has a different key so it's best to leave them there when you are done for lack of confusion." He explained, calling Sebastian down now. The younger Italian came down and smiled softly as he began to work right away. He hummed softly as he opened a few of the cells. Lovino followed behind him to help people who could barely move to get up. He helped them out and looked to Arthur. "There are a few spare bedrooms on the first floor for the people who can't go anywhere yet." He explained, leading one of them with him up the steps. Sebastian helped another up the stairs, smiling weakly at Oliver. He was trying to get past the fact that Feliciano wasn't here but that he was okay. He didn't want to think about his big brother being in the hospital, it was a scary thought. Lovino didn't either. It was his little brother that he grew up with. He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Arthur nodded obediently and hurried along to help as many as he possibly could get out. The media would certainly want to know about this. That was something they had yet to think of a reason for. They had to find something to tell people when they came asking about all of the people that suddenly popped up out of almost nowhere. Humans as a whole were curious beings that would want to know who was behind this. If they didn't offer a solution, cops would be doing everything they could to hunt the person down. Not all of the captives would be apt to keeping it a secrecy and it was only time before one of them announced Feliciano as their tormentor. They might be able to deny it, but if they didn't have another lead then they would at least investigate him. That would end I'm them searching this house and finding the dungeon. That alone could be enough to get the Italian put in a cell for the rest of his life. Maybe if they turned this one in. It was true, he did do it, but if the darkness retreated and let the innocent man take over for a whole they wouldn't be able to prove him for it either. This was far too complicated in every form of the word.

Once every one that was alive was up and had an opportunity to call someone and been told what they should say if anyone asked, well suggested what they should say, Lovino and Sebastian made their way back to the kitchen, where Sebastian began to make coffee. He wasn’t sure what Arthur would want or if he even wanted anything so he simply waited for him to come down here in search of them. After a short break they could deal with the bodies that would be buried. They would then likely rest because they didn’t want to do much today after all of this. It was stressful on them both to have Feliciano in the hospital. Now they had to clean up his mess too. But this was best because they didn’t need him to see it. After all of this was done they would likely find a way to hide the basement door and play it off like there wasn’t one so he never saw the host and never questioned what was going on down there. It was safest on all three of them if they planned this out wisely first. Lovino certainly didn’t want to have to deal with that host. He wanted to find a way to dispose of it for good. It would be easiest and safest for everyone. Sebastian planned on doing as much research on the situation as possible.

That sure took long enough. He would have never imagined that there were that many bodies, living and dead, down here. The only living one left was the monster and he would be staying down there until the further decided what to do with him. Tired from half carrying so many of them up the stairs and running back down to help others, Arthur full-out collapsed onto one of the chairs. That had been the easiest part. Next would come digging a mass grave and carrying all of the dead to it. Doing all of that would require at least two breaks in between. It would almost be a miracle if they could even do it all in one day. There were just so many bodies that needed to be put to rest, and they only had three people to work on it. The digging alone would take them nearly all day. The smell of coffee wafted towards his nose. It was so beautiful and so necessary if they were going to continue. "This is insane." he muttered as he rubbed his temples. It was a good thing that Feliciano didn't remember this because just looking at the aftermath made him feel sick.

Lovino nodded and sighed heavily. "And we aren't done yet" he muttered softly. Sebastian smiled softly and brought Lovini his coffee. "How do you like your coffee?" He asked Arthur. "Trust me you'll need it." He smiled. He chuckled softly as he went to get his own coffee. Lovino took a drink of his. "For now though, we should just relax. Feliciano isn't coming home for a bit so we have time. As long as no one calls the police. They would easily be able to blame Feliciano for all of this and while, yes, he could claim insanity, he doesn't remember enough of what happened to win that case. So it'd be best if we could avoid that. If possible we could even blame the new host" He sighed heavily. "There are concerns with that too though. For one it's not technically his fault. He may have had a family to go back to and we are taking his freedom away. That's why I really think we should try to find a way to destroy that thing for good." He said softly, taking another sip from his coffee. "There has to be someway. We could threaten it with something because it does feel pain. Maybe it'll say how we can kill it?"

"Coffee would be great, thank you." he smiled. That might just give him the energy boost he needed, but at this point he was completely exhausted. His shoulders were sore from lifting people, and that was only going to get worse. He had been awake and active since Feliciano woke him up to get ready for the game, and that had been a very poor night's sleep. A nap was sounding really nice but if Sebastian and Lovino were going to continued then he would feel like a useless waste of space for laying about and doing nothing as they worked. With an elbow rested against the table and his face resting in his palm. It would be so easy to fall asleep right here. Now that he was relaxing it was nearly impossible to keep his eyes open. They should have just kept going, because the longer he sat here the closer he got to passing out entirely and sleeping for the next twelve hours.


	17. seventeen

Sebastian brought him a cup of coffee and then made his own, sitting down at the table and sipping at it. Lovino looked at Arthur for a moment and chuckled. "A nap does seem nice" he whispered. He tapped the Brit's shoulder. "We left you a bedroom upstairs." He said with a weak smile. "You can go rest. You went through the game and took care of that thing. Then helped us with all of that. " he said softly. Sebastian nodded. "Sì you can go rest for a while if you need to. Fratello and I can make sure everyone has someone they can call to come help them. We don't have to start the digging part yet" he explained. Lovino nodded. He was tired too. After being in the cell, this much work wasn't easy for him. He laid his own head down and sighed heavily. He was tired, yes, but he doubted he'd ever sleep with his brother in the hospital, still at risk. He wouldn't be there unless he was still at risk. That is what worried the eldest brother. Feliciano could be relaxing or sleeping in the bed and not wake up. His little brother was so fragile now. More than usual and it tired him but he refused to rest the worry away

Arthur contemplated the suggestion of sleep. It was certainly a good idea before they started to get to work on the bodies. If they could take care of things while he took a short nap then things would be alright. He'd be able to help then more if he could keep his eyes open. It was certainly appreciated and it would be much better for all of them if he wasn't dead on his feet. "Thanks. I think I'll do that." he smiled and stood, leaving his coffee untouched. Once they woke him up he'd be worth more to them and they'd be able to dispose of all the bodies. Hopefully no one would try to call the cops before they got to that. If they did there would be no way to worm their way out of this. Feliciano and anyone else related would be promptly arrested, no questions at all. They probably wouldn't even get the chance to explain in court, and telling them that it was the work of some dark creature that was now possessing something else likely wouldn't go over so well.

Once Arthur was gone Sebastian and Lovino went into the rooms of those who they were certain would survive and helped them call for help, explaining what they could of the situation. One had threatened to call the cops but Lovino never believed him. Eventually he found Ludwig and sighed. The German wasn't harmed all too much so Lovino asked him if he would stay. He of course agreed. The one thing that hurt Lovino was when he saw a brunette lying in one of the beds. Feliciano had hurt Antonio too. Lovino couldn't stay in that room long. He quickly whimpered and ran out, moving to the next one while Sebastian took care of Antonio, who refused to leave for Lovino's sake. Plus Antonio really wanted to see Feliciano after all of what happened. At least, that what Sebastian figured. Antonio never mentioned it though. By the time everyone was either gone or on their way home, Lovino had forgotten about the chance that one may end up calling the cops. Both brother's were exhausted and decided they should rest for a while now as well. They slept together though, not wanting to be apart from eachother right now. Both now feared that thing down in there basement would find a way to come for one of them.

Arthur found the room, but had a very uneasy night. Every time he fell asleep he tossed and turned until he woke up from yet another nightmare. He saw so many deaths play through his mind in the extents of a few hours. There were so many horrid sights that he saw in those dreams, things he could have never thought up himself. Injured friends in such awful position spurred nightmares that he thought would never end. Each time he believed that they had left and he would be able to rest, they returned and stronger than ever. After the fourth or so hour of cold sweats and rolling about he gave in. There was no point in trying to sleep; he needed to get up and do something. As tired as he was, there was no way he would be making up for it with this condition. Both of the Italians were already in bed and most of the captives had gone home, so there wasn't much to do. It was probably a bad choice, but there was one thing he could entertain himself with and it lay in the basement. The question of what would be done would be decided once he got down there, but he brought a knife just in case. Who knows, dark desires might just take over his thoughts and actions. It might be nice to let some frustrations out on another body, the one behind all of this. Silently he made his way downstairs, closing the basement door behind him. A thought crosses his mind that he could hardly believe was coming to him. It sounded tempting, excruciatingly so actually. He just wondered why and how it would turn out. "How are you feeling?" he asked honestly as he leaned into the cell, hoping to find the other awake. If he wasn't then Arthur would simply have to walk him up.

The host wasn't trying to sleep. He knew he would just give the man nightmares and he would have to deal with it too. Plus there would be a headache to expect if he did wake up. So sleep was a thing the host had given up on as well. Hearing Arthur's voice he shifted and looked up at him briefly. He looked back down after a moment and let out a sigh. "Why do you care?" He mumbled, huffing slightly. He didn't want to see Arthur he would rather be left down here to rot than see Arthur, the man who defeated him. The man who made him leave his host just to chain him here and leave him. He didn't say anything more. He found no point in speaking or trying to get out it wasn't working and he would just have to deal with it. He let out another huff but that was it. He did want to know what Arthur wanted so late in the night. The others hadn't been down here for anything since they brought up the last body that was actually alive. All that was left were the dead ones and he doubted Arthur was here for those because he never stopped to speak with the host while carrying the live ones. There was no point in doing it with the dead ones. The host could tell this was about him and he wasn't sure how he felt.

Well that certainly was rude, especially coming from the thing that had wanted so badly to teach him to be a gentleman. As he stepped closer, Arthur wondered if he was really doing this and why. There had to be a reason for someone to make a deal with the devil, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. This was absolutely insane, yet the idea was pulling at him. He couldn't sleep anyways so why not. Ah, that had to be it: the nightmares, that lack of sleep, the things he saw, it all played a part in the thoughts that were drumming through his mind. He was half asleep from exhaustion without even realizing it. This felt as much like a dream as reality and he was having trouble deciphering between the two. A dream, it was likely a dream; he would never do something like this is he was thinking straight and in complete control of his body. He had himself convinced that it was all a dream and that nothing he did would be able to hurt him. He could likely find out what would happen without leaving his bed. Too bad his delusions were incorrect. "I feel bad for breaking my promise sealing you away down here. So, I thought of a way to help you." he explained simply. He paused just out of reach, playing with the blade in his hand. "But we have to work out some of the details first." There were a few things that had to be agreed upon before he did anything in this experiment. If it didn't work he would just wake up in the morning anyways, right? As far as he allowed himself to care he was still upstairs in his bed, sleeping soundly.

The host's eyes darted back up to him. He looked at the knife in his hand then at Arthur's face. He smirked softly. "What details~?" He chuckled. His entire attitude changed quickly. If he was thinking about this correctly it sure sound like Arthur was either going to give in and let the darkness have him or he was going to be freed. Either way, he could get back what he needed. He had a wide smirk on his face, one slightly unsettling but not awful due to the body he was im. "I'm sure we can work them out easily. All that needs to be given up is a little sanity." He chuckled. He adjusted slightly, staring up at Arthur. If he was right he'd probably be put through a little pain either way. That was one reason to bring the knife. Plus he couldn't leave this body without it being hurt to the point of near death. The black blood had to be absorbed into Arthur if that was his plan. If it wasn't, he was certain Arthur had other uses for the knife in mind. For now however, that was the only down side the host could find. He liked it that way. With yet another smirk he pushed himself up as much as possible. "Are you planning on having a little fun too?" He asked. "Just like little Feli?"

Arthur thought over the question for a moment. Did he really want to give in the same way Feliciano had? It was obvious that there was a lot if pain involved in it, but something about it still seemed so... appealing. As long as he didn't fight it and gave in and didn't fight it, things shouldn't get too bad. "Maybe I'm considering it." he pondered to himself. Even if it was just a dream, he wanted to weigh this out properly. It almost did sound like fun to give in and visit the dark side for a while. The question was if he would be able to take seeing people die by his hands. It could drip out of this one and haunt his other dreams. Oh well, they would all be polluted from this monster anyways so he might as well let them have a little bit of enjoyment from it. Maybe he could learn something from thinking like the monster for a little while, like how to get rid of the beast for good once he woke up. "If I let you have my eyes. We share the body. I will try to stay quiet while you're in control for a couple of days, and you do them same when I take back over. We will keep switching until one betrays the other's trust. And leave my family out of this." He paused a moment longer to think if there was anything else. That sounded like a good summary of his demands. If they shared a body it would be equal control, living as a split personality that constantly switched. Alfred, Matthew, and Francis were to be left alone. The dark companion could go after anyone else, including the Italian, just not those three. That sounded like everything he needed to be willing to surrender his body. "Do we have a deal?" He asked, raising the blade to the host's throat. As soon as the parasite was within him they would have to leave, hide somewhere. It wouldn't be hard for them to figure out which shell he had taken, hopefully they would still be too horribly afraid of it to come after him.

He nodded. "I suppose that's fair" he stretched out his neck, fully prepared for the Brit to slice it. "But. If I promise to leave your family out of it, you have to let me do whatever I want to anyone else. Trust me you'll love it. And we have to stay here in Italy for a while. I have unfinished business here. And someone I would like to take with me if we go anywhere" The truth was, he loved Feliciano's reactions to his little pain sessions. He was certain he could get Arthur to get angry with him. It was his body that did things to Arthur and Feliciano never tried once to stop the darkness from harming Arthur. So he could accomplish it. He was certain. If they could get ahold of Feliciano and few others, they could leave. In fact they would have too. Now that both of Feliciano's brothers had seen him in a state of defeat. The host pressed his neck against the blade. "And we will have to come up with a story after disposing of this body. Say. I found a way to slit my own throat and made it to one of the body's before it was carried out. That way you no one assumes I am within you"

The counter to his preposition sounded pretty fair. The promise that he loved it was a little doubted, especially since he had permission to do anything to anyone, but there were no objections. As soon as the parasite joined him it was as his body as much as Arthur's so he had an equal say in where they went. Unlike the dictatorship in Feliciano's mind, he wanted the two sides to act as equals. "That's a brilliant idea. I'll can go back to bed and pretend that I have no knowledge of it." he stated. With that he dragged the knife across the throat that was practically begging to be slit. He had to admit that it felt pretty good. As the black began to seep out he took a step back to admire the black blood oozing from the fresh wound. It was only one step, for he didn't want his new companion to think he was teasing him by walking away. Witnessing Feliciano's pain had been more than enough for him, and was hoping to avoid that once they came together.

He let out one last smirk before the body that contained him began to gasp and gurgle from the blood that slipped so snake like from his throat. After not to long at all the blood faded to red but it was far too late to save him. The black blood regrouped and slithered towards Arthur, sliding and circling around him a moment teasingly before touching his feet. It vanished instantly and forced a loud ring through the air that it was only possible for the two combined minds to hear. It began to speak to him from inside his mind, though he knew that it would hurt a bit. "Who shall lead first?" His voice had changed, replicating Arthur's nearly but with a darker tone to it. He imagined it would be wise to leave Arthur in control till morning. That way it wouldn't be completely obvious just yet. Though, he would have to assure that when they communicated they were alone. The good thing was, both could see and hear everything that happened around them it was just a matter of who was in control of the movements. Other than the headaches and shared ability to feel pain, there was not a horrible inconvenience to this. Well. Most of the time. There were the times when one was pissed off or upset. It caused a lot of pain but he was sure he could easily avoid that.

As the shadow squirmed around his feet, Arthur found himself tempted to attempt to step on it to see if it would just be absorbed into him or of it could actually accomplish anything. For obvious reasons he decided against it, instead waiting patiently for the new companion to join him. The ringing was certainly unexpected, but a whole lot less painful than he had expected of a possession. Actually, it didn't feel too bad at all which he didn't mind in the slightest. What he wasn't the most thrilled about but could easily ignore was the slight pinch he felt as the other spoke. So, is that what it felt like to have schizophrenia with multiple people dwelling in the same mind? He certainly pitied them. "I will." he stated. As previously stated there was no mater and no pet here. If they wanted to accomplish anything they would work together, or so help me he would slit his own throat just to teach the monster a lesson. "Until I've spoken with them, I'm in charge. Just tell me when you see the right time to switch and as long as they aren't suspicious this body is all yours." he explained simply as he made his way back up the stairs. He would return to bed as though nothing happened, after making sure that he didn't have any blood on him, and go to bed. When the Italians woke him the dream would all be over and they could continue to find a way to get rid of it. This certainly was an odd dream, but he was still nearly certain that that's all it was. He wasn't actually stupid enough to make that deal, was he? The darkness wouldn't actually agree to his demands, would it? No, when Sebastian came to get him he would discover it was a crazy nightmare. Besides, the voice was quiet now which didn't seem very possible from the way Feliciano had reacted.


	18. eighteen

Sebastian got an uneasy feeling shortly after what had happened in the basement. Quickly his eyes shot open and he leaned over towards his brother. Was it worth waking him up? Arthur was here too and it was just a feeling. Then again. Arthur was here too and that thing was still downstairs. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. That feeling didn't go away. Perhaps he was worried for Feliciano? He stood and looked at the clock. It was still rather early but he would try to call anyway. He sighed as he stepped downstairs, planning to use the house phone to call the hospital to check on Feliciano. He gripped at the phone and sighed, though even after calling to check on him and discovering that he was just fine, Sebastian's feeling didn't go away. He moved towards the basement door shakily, grabbing a flashlight so that he wouldn't have to turn any light on and disturb someone. The person down here was still human after all. Lovino noticed his brother's absence around the middle of his phone call and came downstairs, flicking on the light just as Sebastian reached for the door. They talked for a moment after Lovino questioned him then both decided it must be nothing and went back up the stairs to relax and try to go back to sleep.

Arthur had only just made it back into his room when he heard another set of steps crossing the hallway. The sound made him jump and his skin crawl slightly. Was he still afraid of the dark being getting out and coming for his eye even though it was now on his side? Or was he merely worried about getting caught. Both were horrifying thoughts that he wanted to avoid dwelling on and just get back into bed. "He's going into the basement to look for me." an annoyed and slightly cautious voice informed him with the aid of another slight pinch to his mind. If the other could just not talk at all that would be really swell. Maybe he'd just take an Advil in the morning, though he would have to be careful about them seeing him with a headache. "That's why we need to get to bed." he responded in a low whisper. Carefully and quietly he crawled into bed. Not even after a second after he had changed and settled in, another set of steps followed the first. Now he was beginning to get a little worried about being found out but until they came to get him, he would not be leaning this bed. Until they came up to ask him to join them for breakfast he would continue to attempt to sleep for as long as possible. He could think up all the details of an excuse when he woke up, if the problem didn't leave by then.

Sebastian and Lovino managed to sleep and soon they managed to wake again. Sebastian went downstairs immediately to check on the man down there but a loud gasp escaped when he reached the cell. Blood dripped from the man's neck and the cell was wide open. He knew he had felt something odd and should have checked sooner. He let out a loud fear filled sigh and ran upstairs again, finding Lovino and telling him immediately what he saw. Lovino was a bit worried himself about it all and now he had a confirmation. He quickly ran towards Arthur's room and knocked on the door. "Arthur! It got out!" He shouted. He was afraid again. Afraid for Sebastian and himself and even to an extent Arthur. That thing had gotten out and could be in here still. Some of the people were still downstairs. The thing could have gotten into one of them and could be plotting against them all right now. Sebastian tried to relax and make breakfast for the three. He was afraid more that he was going to have to work for that thing again. He didn't like doing that. He didn't want to. Especially if it was in a body that truly didn't care about him. Lovino stayed right by Arthur's door, shaking slightly. He wouldn't bring Feliciano home to this. He refused to. And the surgery was a success, sebastian found out last night that if they promised to check him in every now and then they could bring him home and try to work on his memory here. But Lovino wouldn't let him come in here like this. Not until they were certain where it was.

Surprisingly, Arthur had been able to sleep rather well after his little sleep walk. That was ended suddenly when the door of his bedroom burst open and a yell pierced the heavy curtain that encases his sleep. It took a second before the news settled in. It was out. It had gotten free somehow. It was free and could be anywhere at all. His heart raced and his thoughts were spinning out of control. He scrambled out of bed in his night shirt and boxers to search for pants. How did it get out? It was secured! It was locked down there by itself! There was no way- "They're afraid of us." an overpowering thought reminded when Arthur had his back turned to the Italian. He winced slightly from the headache, but not enough to be noticeable unless someone was watching his face directly. That's right. He had the monster; he had let it out. So then... it wasn't a dream. It was real. He really had been stupid enough to go through with that?! And why?! The power was tempting and he really wouldn't mind playing a few games, but just yesterday he had hated the thing with a fire. His knees gave out at the realization, setting him down on the bed. "It could be anyone..." he muttered lowly to himself before turning to look at Lovino with wide eyes. "It could be you." He slid off the bed and pushed himself against the wall. Obviously he knew it wasn't, and he wasn't the slightest bit afraid either. As soon as they knew the truth they would be cowering before him. If was just an act, and one that he was beginning to grow proud of.

Lovino looked at him for a moment and hesitated. "M-Me?" He shook his head and stumbled back. "It could be you!" He accused. He knew it wasn't himself. He would feel it. Sebastian seemed far too afraid. But Arthur. He didn't seem as afraid as he did when the creature was within Feliciano. Lovino took his own steps back. "I was asleep. You would have trouble sleeping and you would be a lot more afraid if it was in me, bastard. So you know don't you?" Sebastian set the table and stood back, gripping his hands in front of him and waiting. He expected to be seen by whoever had been taken over and told some sort of command. He was afraid again. He knew that thing was in here. It wouldn't take one of the weaker people so it was in Arthur or Lovino. When all of this happened would decide. If it was before he woke Lovino, the thing was in Arthur. If after it could be in Lovino. For now though, he would wait patiently so that he was not scolded.

Now Arthur was beginning to get worried about being found out, and the other was starting to get agitated as well. Agitated with him for not doing this properly. It was beginning to hurt but he couldn't do anything about it for fear of other other noticing and immediately knowing. They were both already at a stand off. "N-no! I'm just... I couldn't sleep! I'm so tired and then this and I don't know what to think. For all I know this could be a lie. I was too scared to sleep because I would dream about it. I don't even want to think of it." he trailed off. The darker side was itching to get out. It could take control of the situation and force them back into their right positions, grovelling at his feet. Still, Arthur was doing his best to keep it back. That wasn't the plan. This wasn't the time. This wasn't their deal. Now wasn't the time, not until they all believed him. "I-if it isn't you, and i-it isn't m-me. What about y-your brother?" Please, please believe it. The shakes were real from the pain beginning to slowly pound at his head. If he could convince Lovino then maybe the other world relax and let him continue. Right now he was upset, but if things worked out hopefully he would allow Arthur continued control.

Lovino looked at Arthur hesitantly and contemplated it all. He looked back a moment then to Arthur again. He had seemed to like Sebastian an awful lot. And Sebastian had gone down there. For all Lovino knew he could have been coming out of the basement when Sebastian was found. Lovino stumbled backwards a bit and quickly turned around, running towards the kitchen where he had seen Sebastian go. He was afraid again, for his brother. He wouldn't be able to handle it if his other little brother was taken as well. Sebastian was still standing, trying to stop himself from shaking when Lovino reached him. He looked up at Lovino then down at the ground quickly. He was afraid that the thing was in Lovino. If it was, Sebastian would again be in the position to do anything for him as long as he promised not to truly hurt Lovino. Other than the headaches. If it was Arthur he still didn't want Lovino harmed. He would still try, though Arthur's demons may be worse than Feliciano's. Feliciano was just tired of being bullied. Arthur had been through the game and so much more. He had more reason to be angry. In fact it would make more sense for it to take over Arthur but he made no assumption. He bit his lip and kept his head down. Lovino hugged him tightly and held onto him tightly. "It's alright fratello. It's not me. I can see that it's not you. I don't know who it is. It could be Arthur but there are others here still." He whispered. "Y-You don't have to do this sort of thing. You c-can be yourself too" he whispered. "Please don't let him control you this time"

As soon as Lovino was out of the room the pain began to grow. Arthur growled to himself as he squeezed his eyes closed as tight as he possibly could and began to massage his temples. It was like the worst hangover he ever had times ten. "We had a deal." he muttered to himself, trying to keep his voice down to a minimum. He said they would work together until one betrayed the other's trust. This felt like a betrayal. He wasn't ready to give in completely yet and Lovino and Sebastian weren't ready to know the truth just yet. The pain was constant as he continued to fight the being that seemed to be at equal strength with him at the moment. He could do whatever he wanted later; right now they were going to try to convince them that all was well. They would trust him and then they could do whatever they needed to do. His only objection was the timing; the darkness had other plans. Finally, after a lack of sleep and the insanity threatening to overthrow him even without help, Arthur decide to settle back and let the other driver take the wheel. It felt so odd to be able to see everything that was going on but not be able to move his own body to his will. Even weirder was the strange giggles erupting from him. "Thank you, Artie~" the voice sang darkly when it had the strength. He picked himself off the floor and headed back downstairs. He liked this body, it a little stronger, more confident, and seeing a lot more cruelties than the Italian had. "S-so... Have you figured out who it is yet?" he whispered as he came closer to the two. The scalpel from the previous night was still with him, just in case either let decided to get brave.

Lovino looked at Arthur and Sebastian did as well Sebastian whimpered softly and nodded. It had to be Arthur. The darkness was far too smart to take one of the bodies that couldn't move. Lovino stood partially in front of the Brit, blocking Sebastian, who was trembling again, from his view. "You're too smart to take over the weaker. I know it isn't me and fratello is far too afraid. I can see it because when I came down here he was waiting and shaking, expecting that he was going to be pushed around again. So Arthur. Tell me. Do you know who it is?" He growled, pushing Sebastian back slightly. He had no weapon but they were in a kitchen and he hoped he could manage to reach a knife before anything bad happened. That's what he was attempting now, to get closer and grab at on of the knives, just in case his theory was correct and Arthur had lost control. Sebastian gripped at Lovino's shirt tightly and buried his face in his brother's back. "L-Leave b-big b-brother a-alone...p-please" he whispered softly. "P-please." He didn't want Lovino to be hurt and if he was wrong he coild still beg him from out here if he was back in Lovino's mind. Either way he was begging for his brother to be left alone. He didn't want Lovino hurt and Feliciano wasn't here. He had no problem agreeing to work for him again, as long as Feliciano wasn't here and Lovino wasn't hurt.

Arthur gave Lovino a shocked look. "I... I can't..." he stammered. He had to reach the two before they had the chance to grab a knife. As much as he liked Feliciano, he was beginning to grow attached to this one as well. The only statement so far had been that they should have fled while they had the chance; other than that Arthur was completely silent. By now the Italian would have been screaming for him to stop. Also, he didn't want to be evicted from her another body before he got to take this one out for a spin. His face of pain twitched into a wide smirk, accompanied with a cruel giggle. Feli's voice had been more suited for the girlish sound, but something in Arthur had just enough insanity to pull it off. He was already getting comfortable here. The only reason he chose to reveal himself was that an opportunity had come up. The younger was so set on his family safety, even here when he had a chance, that it may work in his favour. "My pet," he continued to giggle, enjoying the way this accent rolled off his tongue, "I will not hurt your brother, but you have to come to me." He stretched out an arm in their direction to wait for the decision. "And Lovi, before you get any wise ideas about stopping him, know that I can reach the hospital before you. What a grand reunion we will have. I can tell Feli all about it." His arm stretched out farther from a relaxed beckon to an expectant order. Sebastian would come stand beside him or he would get rid of the protective brother. Either way way he would once again have his most loyal pet working for him.

Lovino froze and looked back to Sebastian for a moment who nodded obediently and let go of Lovino, coming closer to Arthur and standing beside him. He looked up at Arthur briefly and then down at his feet, folding his hands in front of him. Lovino clenched his hands into tight fist and backed up slightly. He couldn't do anything at the moment other than stand there. His original plan was to grab the knife and throw it but with Sebastian there it wasn't safe. Lovino bit back a whimper and fell to his knees. He couldn't stay standing. Both of his brothers were in danger if he was bad now so he had to be good for the Brit now. It was what he had to do to protect his family. Lovino clenched his hands into tighter fists and set them in the ground in front of him. Sebastian wanted to reach out and help him and he flinched, nearly doing so but stopped himself and again folding his hands in front of him, standing next to Arthur and biting back tears. He didn't want Lovino to be hurt and he knew Lovino would be devastated if something happened to either of them. It was hard enough to cope with Feliciano being in the hospital, now they had to deal with this man again. Sebastian would have to be his little obedient dog again and Lovino would have to be good. That was all they could do to save Feliciano and each other.


	19. nineteen

Watching them separate and fall apart at his command was invigorating. How simple it would have been for them to decide that a new host meant a new start and try something bold. Good for them but too bad for him they didn't. It could have been fun to get to punish them and see what Arthur said. Arthur, who so far seemed very much satisfied with that was happening. It appeared that the man still had some pirate in his veins, good, that made things a little bit easier for right now and a lot more fun for later. "Good boy." His smiled flashed into a slightly warmer one for a second as he reached out to pat Sebastian's head. There was a reason this one was his favourite, and having him back as well as Lovino behaving properly was like a cherry on top. "Is the Spaniard still around?" his smirk returned even stronger. Arthur had some old digressions with Antonio that he would love to make up for, and he was going to have Lovino watch the entire thing. Once he was done there maybe he could turn and play with the Italian for a little bit. One thing he had learned from the Brit was about lying and breaking deals. If he could do it, then it certainly wasn't above the darkness. With a few long strides, Arthur was hovering over Lovino. A hand weaved through his hair and clenched tightly to pull to body taunt upright in front of him. "You will take me to him while Sebastian tell everyone else that I'm back." No objections? Those would certainly come when he moved on to Sebastian; the Brit had bonded with him during his stay here and likely would not be too please with watching him hurt.

Sebastian flinched at being pat on the head and nodded slowly. He was more afraid of this man. He had no relation to Sebastian other than the brief moments before the game. He had no reason to hate him but he didn't love him like Feliciano did so mistakes Sebastian made now would be much worse in his own mind because Feliciano wasn't the one holding that thing back. Lovino, yet again, was at a loss for words. So now no matter what he did there was someone he loved on the end? That seemed extremely unfair. Antonio was like family too. Just like Ludwig had refused to leave, he had as well. Had any of Sebastian's younger friends been here, they likely would have done the same. Luckily for the younger brother, they had never been caught. When he was grabbed at he clenched his hands into fists again and whimpered. He still wasn't sure what would be easier. Disobeying could make him angry and he may go for Toni either way. At least if he obeyed, he wasn't angry and Antonio was the only one who got hurt...right? He decided so. Lovino clenched his eyes shut and forced a nod. He would have to do it this way. He didn't want this thing to get angry and go after Feliciano...and certainly now, Feliciano wouldn't be coming home today.

Arthur grinned happily at the nod. Both voices were extremely satisfied with this response. This was complete and absolute power; everyone was too afraid to attempt to overthrow him. The way they shuddered at his touch, the way they refused to disobey him for the sake of those he loved. Now Arthur understood why the darkness had used these same techniques on him, they felt wonderful to use and watch the responses to. Hand still clamped around Lovino's hair, he pulled the other closer to his feet and began walking to give no choice but to follow him. He would sit and watch as Antonio was slowly cut into or risk increased pain to the Spaniard and other people he cared for. Leaving would have been the wisest option for everyone involved, but he was most pleased that they hadn't. He would have to track each and everyone one of them back dibs to have some fun. Unlike with Feli, he was able to begin playing right away since his toys were already gathered. All he had to do was locate the proper room, with the aid of Lovino, and begin. Sebastian was already a perfect little pet all this time, and since he had the oldest brother with him there was no worry about any rash actions. How easily people could be manipulated by something by nothing but another human. The most amusing part was discovering the way they ranked other lives in order of importance and who they would rather give up. To Lovino, Sebastian's safety appeared to come above Antonio's for he had objected to his brother being harmed but now the Spaniard. As long as one knows the ladder it is simple to manipulate someone. Once they reached the room, Arthur let go of Lovino and shoved him into a corner. He closed and locked the door to keep the Italian from making a mad dash to escape and not have to endure watching this. "Good morning, Antonio. How did you sleep?" he smiled warmly as he sauntered over to the living toy.

Lovino stumbled after him, fighting away tears of pain and fear. He stumbled once again at being pushed towards the corner and shrunk back in it when the door was locked. He had to stay...and watch....? He refused to do that. He whimpered loudly and slid down to the floor again, clenching his eyes shut and holding the sides of his head, trying desperately to hold back his tears. He wouldn't let Arthur see him crying. Antonio's head shot up and stared at Arthur. He yawned softly and looked over to Lovino and his entire expression changed at the sight of the Italian broken down like that. He turned back to Arthur and glared. "Wh-What d-did you do?" He growled weakly, pushing himself up to his feet though it hurt. He was fully prepared to hit Arthur in the face right here and now if he was the cause of Lovino's tears. That was his Italian. Arthur couldn't hurt him and get away with it. Antonio wasn't as afraid of Arthur as he used to be. Now he just had a burning hatred that he often held back and now he wasn't holding back. Not with Lovino in tears. Sebastian moved quickly to do as he was told the minute the two were gone. He was still holding back his own tears as he told who all was left what had happened, skipping over Antonio's room.

h dear, two misbehaving pets at once? Lovino could remain as he was since even if he refused to look he could still listen to the sounds. Though, if he caused too much trouble that could be dealt with. Go after Feliciano or keep yours eyes open as I slice open the Spaniard. Thank you, Arthur, for not having the same level of standards as Feli. It was nice to be able to work for once without having to scarf down that wretched medicine every time as happened. Eventually he would have to get some more to keep Arthur subdued, but for now it was a nice break. As for Antonio? This act was unacceptable. Clearly he wasn't as smart as Lovino who had figured it out almost immediately after the problem arose. "In this body? Nothing yet." he giggled. Using one hand against Antonio's chest, he pushed him back down. The fool was nearly too weak to even stand yet he was preparing to fight for the Italian who sold him out for his brother's life. Clearly their ranks weren't quite equal with each other. "Hm... since I wasn't able to take one of these eyes and put it in a jar, maybe I can take one of yours?" With smooth movement he produced the scalpel from his pocket. He would have loved to have gotten the chance to pull an eye out of Arthur's face for the disrespectful ways he had acted towards him, but this body was now all his anyways and taking the pain out on someone else sounded even more appealing. Having Lovino so close that he may be able to catch traces of blood splatter was even better.

Antonio stumbled back onto the bed and looked up at Arthur. He shook his head slowly. Whatever had Feliciano before obviously had Arthur now. It must have gotten out. He stared blankly at Arthur for a moment. If he was right it would be unwise to make a stupid move like that again. He sighed heavily and looked down. He didn't want to lose an eye but he wouldn't reduced to begging and crying. If it was to happen it was to happen. It would hurt but it would be better than begging. He'd sat through the minor things Feliciano did to him but Arthur had much more built up on Antonio. Rebelling now would be similar or even worse than rebelling when they were on the ship. He relaxed his previously clenched hands and glared at the ground, muttering a few words under his breath. Lovino didn't like the sound of Antonio losing an eye. Lovino loved his eyes so much. He couldn't bare hearing that let alone watching it happen. He gripped tightly at the sides of his head and whimpered again. He refused to allow such a thing. He would find some way to get Arthur away from Toni. He had to. So he started making noise, trying to annoy Arthur and get his attention. If he could manage to get him over here and try to talk him out of it, Toni wouldn't have to lose an eye. He continued to whimper and let himself cry, trying desperately to get him away from Antonio.

He had been ready to cut into Antonio, the blade waiting expectantly in his hand to taste blood. Simply beating him would be easier and a lot less messy, but with Lovino here he wanted the Spaniard to feel as much pain as possible. That was the plan, at least, until something came up to distract him. Exactly what in the hell was the Italian making such a racket for?! He hadn't even touched Antonio yet. Even if he had, Lovino wouldn't have seen it because his eyes were closed. With a groan he rolled his eyes and put the small knife in his pocket. Antonio could be dealt with once the other stopped causing such a racket. Everything had been so much simpler before Arthur ruined it all; for that he deserved ever bit of the pain and headaches that would come. Everyone was sealed away, afraid, and behaving. No one tried to interrupt him. This was indurating. Walking silently, he made his way closer to Lovino, careful not to interrupt the whines. If he wanted to make so much noise, he would be more than happy to supply it. With a grunt he swung his leg to catch the cowering Italian in the ribs. "If you don't shut up I will drag Feliciano here myself." he seethed and quickly kicked him again. Now even Arthur was beginning to get upset and it was bothering him more. At least it wasn't screams.

Lovino gasped softly and grunted trying to shrink back again. He whimpered again and nodded slowly. This was all far to risky. He didn't want Feli harmed but Toni didn't need to be either. He shrunk back slightly until he could no longer move, shaking from the first kick. After the second one he gasped again and folded forward. He wished he could do something more than this. He was desperate. Tears still streamed his cheeks as he buried his face in his knees, wiping his eyes and sighing softly. He had to give up or else his brother and Toni would be punished for his mistake. Antonio clenched his hands into fists and pressed them against his knees, looking away and clenching his eyes shut. Lovino couldn't be the protective one here. He had far more on the line. Antonio however, all he had was Lovino. As long as Lovino kept going, Toni would be alright whether dead or not. He pushed himself to his feet. "L-Leave him a-alone" he growled weakly. "H-He's not the reason you came into the-this room" He growled again, still very weakly. "T-Take out m-my eye. I d-don't care b-but d-don't y-you t-touch my Lovi" His hands were clenched and he still had trouble staying on both feet by he didn't care what amounts of pain he went through and he wanted Lovino to know that. Antonio would be fine no matter what happened as long as Lovino survived. Sebastian finished telling everyone then quickly went to call the hospital, checking on Feliciano again. They said he was awake and he didn't want to be there. He was complaining and asking for the two who visited the night before. The nurse mentioned that as long as the check ups were kept up on he could be brought home. Sebastian didn't respond to anything. He just thanked her and hung up. He couldn't let Arthur know that. As far as Arthur needed to know, Feliciano was still in the hospital and had to stay there.

This whole back and forth was really beginning to get on his nerves. Don't hurt Lovino, but don't hurt Antonio, but don't hurt Sebastian or Feliciano. They weren't making this easy to do. With a growl he grabbed Lovino's arm to drag him to his feet. "How about I take an eye from both of you?" he suggested and shoved the Italian into the other hard enough to have him knock both of them back onto the bed. This was supposed to be a fun relaxing game of making Lovino watch him hurt someone he loved. Instead it turned into a chore. He grimaced and rubbed his head when Arthur came back up with the 'I told you so's and assorted other scoldings related to how he should have been left in charge. Annoying, but still better than screaming. "Shut up!" he screamed, wanting a moment of silence to think. The both had certainly earned a punishment, but his current question was who would go first. His smirk returned as a thought came to mind: he would make them choose. "Who wants to go first?" he giggled, pacing closer and playing with the knife again. What better punishment than to make the two who decided on something like that.

Lovino whimpered softly and stumbled into Antonio, who winced in pain. Lovino quickly rolled off of him and panicked, realizing that because of what he did, Antonio was hurt worse and now both of them would lose an eye. Antonio forced himself to sit back up, helping Lovino do so as well. Lovino wiped his eyes quickly and looked up at the Brit. Gripping for Antonio's hand quickly and listening to him. When to question was out he looked at Antonio and before he got a chance to speak Lovino shook his head and stood up. "I-If y-you're going t-to d-do it...d-do it to me" He said shakily. "Y-You h-hurt Toni a-already. H-He can't e-even st-stand long." He stated. "You barely touched me." He forced the stutters away. "Plus I've hit you back. I slapped you when you were with Feliciano and I never stopped fighting. If anyone deserves it it's me" He finished. Antonio looked up at them both quickly, opening his mouth to speak hesitantly but Lovino didn't let him speak. Lovino grabbed at his hand again and didn't let him speak. He shook his head at the Spaniard then stared at Arthur. Antonio remained mostly silent other than one soft whimper. He shook his head nervously, trying at least once to save Lovino from this but Lovino stood too tall over Antonio for it to be seen. He didn't want it to be seen.

Arthur smirked at the response. Lovino did have a very good point there. He had been waiting for a chance to get back at the Italian for that. After having waited so long to hurt him he certainly was excited to get the chance. He was able to hurt Antonio at any time he wanted, but he had been held back from Lovino. He slowly walked forward. No, he wouldn't take an eye from this one; he would torture him for sure, but he could keep his eyes. He had other ways to deal with the Italian. The eye only applied to Antonio because it was a green eye he had wanted. He gripped the front of Lovino's shirt and held him there for a second. "And that's why it'll hurt you more to watch him go first." he giggled before shoving the Italian back to the floor. By the time he finished with Antonio, Lovino would be broken from hearing the Spaniard in pain. Continuing to giggle, he pushed Antonio onto his back and crawled over him to pin the Spaniard's arms down with his knees.

Lovino whimpered again as he was gripped at and he flinched but kept his eyes open, though when he heard the Brit speak he panicked slightly. He shook his head quickly and looked up at the two for a moment before closing his eyes tightly again and fighting back tears. He didn't want Antonio to lose his eye. He loved those beautiful eyes so much. Lovino could stand the thought of it, Antonio having less vision. He clenched his eyes shut as tight as possible, balling up his fists and biting down on his lip. Antonio winced slightly but tried not to struggle to much. He looked up at Arthur pleadingly for a moment, biting his own lip before he closed his eyes. If he kept them closed perhaps Arthur wouldn't be able to get to the eyes that their eyelids concealed. He prayed for that to work. With a soft whimper he turned his head away. He couldn't let Arthur do this. It would hurt Lovino in the end to see this so Antonio was trying everything he could to get Arthur to stop. He was terrified of the Brit all over again. Arthur was worse than the man he used to be and now Antonio's previous fears had come up and new ones were forming as well. He'd never been threatened like this. Never. And he didn't like it.


	20. Twenty

Oh how cute the struggle was. There was nothing either of them could do to stop his will, yet they both tried so hard. In a way he almost pitied them. Not enough to have mercy on them, just enough to enjoy how pathetic they both were. A thought came across him that rather bothered him: he didn't have a tool to remove the eye without damaging it. He didn't exactly want an eye sitting around where someone could find it but he was sure he could hide it. And it would be such a waste to crush the eye in attempt to pull it out. This was an increasingly hard decision to make. It would be so much more fun to play with the eye once it had been removed, but what could he use. Even a spoon would work, but why would someone have a spoon in a bedroom? He could ask Lovino to retrieve one, but he was worried that the Italian would try something stupid. With a sigh he leaned down closer so that he whisper directly into his ear. "I don't have the proper tools for that right now." He giggled at the way they had reacted for nothing. That didn't mean they weren't going to get hurt, their eyes simply wouldn't be pulled from their heads. Instead he had a much better idea, but had to wait for Antonio to open his eye before going through with it. He wanted him to see what would happen since Lovino refused to bare that burden.

Arthurs giggle made Lovino flinch. He was so afraid to hear the sound of Antonio screaming but when it didnt come he was surprised. He slowly looked up and opened his eyes, nearly at the same time as Antonio opened his eyes. Antonio looked up at Arthur in question for a moment then tried to get Arthur off of him so he could sit up but he was far to weak to push him away. He realized that must have meant they weren't getting away that easily and Arthur had a back up plan. Antonio tried to relax as he looked up at Arthur with a terrified expression. He wasn't afraid for himself, however, he was afraid for Lovino. He cared for Lovino more than himself and he was terrified for him. Lovino slowly pushed himself up so that he could properly see the two. He hadn't heard Arthur's whisper but by the look on Antonio's face he could tell that for now Arthur wouldn't be taking his eye but he wasn't done. Lovino scooted back to the wall and looked at Arthur again, trying to decide how to go about all of this. It really wasn't worth it to try all of the fighting again. Arthur was stronger than the both of them combined right now. Fughting was unwise. Plus if he did fight again, Feliciano was at risk and he didnt meed that. He questioned if Feliciano would want to come home yet. Though, asking wasnt exactly possible. Sebastian had to come up and explain Feliciano's situation at some point. He whimpered softly as he knocked on the door. "M-Mr. Arthur?" He asked weakly.

Arthur looked up suddenly at the knock on the door, interrupting what he was in the middle of. He growled at the intrusion but it it was Sebastian then it had to he something important; he knew better. Meaning that he likely had to go answer the door to let him in. At the same time his pets needed to learn that they had crossed a line and that they needed to be punished. From the corner of his eye he saw Lovino watching them. Perfect. With a growl he moved to to get up to let the other in. He showed no intentions of an ulterior motive until it was too late. As he moved one of his arms near Antonio's face, he quickly dropped the knife to a new angle. It slid across the Spaniard's open eye just deep enough to scar it. If he didn't get the eye, then no one did. This way he didn't have to look at an empty socket whenever he shared company with Antonio, but the eye was still completely useless. Lesson learned. With that completed he crawled off of the other man to make his way to the door. It was so nice to be able to do something so cruel without hearing cries and objections in the back if his mind; Arthur really was the perfect host... for now. After a deep breath he unlocked the door and opened it just enough to be able to look out at the one who had summoned him. "What is it?" he smirked from the noises going on inside, though his full attention was on Sebastian at the moment.

Antonio let out a loud gasp and whimpered. He reached up quickly and held his eye, clenching his hand into a fist. Lovino's eyes widened and he stood up as soon as Arthur was gone. He quickly rushed towards Antonio and hugged him tightly, pulling his hand down to look at his eye gripping tightly at his hand. He didn't care if he got into trouble for this. He was completely free to move and Antonio had just had his eye slit. He wiped a bit of blood from the Spaniards cheek and hugged him tightly, panicking slightly. Sebastian looked up at him nervously. "Wh-When i finished wh-what you asked I-I called the h-hospital to ch-check on fratello. Th-They said he c-could come home as long as he was taken c-care of and had ch-check u-ups. I th-thought y-you would want to kn-know, s-sir" he explained softly, folding his hands in front of him and looking down. He was a bit worried since he never particularly got permission to call but he hoped that it would be alright. It did benefit Arthur to know Feliciano's status so he was hoping he was being good by doing so. He didn’t look in the room because he knew he wouldn't like what he saw so he just kept his eyes down.

Feli was ready to come back to them already? That was exciting news. The best part was that Sebastian actually came and told him about it instead of trying to hide it to save his weak brother. "This is why you're my favourite." he giggled happily. So timid and obedient even if it was wisest not to be. That is what made him the perfect little pet. With a wide smirk he opened the door further and rubbed Sebastian's head the way one would a dog. He would never hurt this one, no, he liked him too much. "How about we go get your big brother then!" For certain, if Feli was ready to come home, then home he would be. It would be much easier to bring back all of his memories in the comfort of his own home where they could bring him into the basement to see it all first hand. As for check ups, they would just have to make sure that everyone was on their best behaviour when people came to check on their little patient. As long as he didn't panic in front of them it should work out just fine. He paused briefly to lean back into the bedroom. "You two behave or Feli is next, okay~?" Now he was ready to go and pick up his old host. They wouldn't play just yet, not until they were sure his head wouldn't fall off. Then it was all hands on.

Sebastian nodded and smiled weakly when he was pet. He was beginning to slowly calm down again like he was when Arthur first got here. At first he had worried that because it was a new body and a new mind, he would be angrier and worse on Sebastian but it didn't seem that way. Of course, Sebastian didn't trust him but for now, this was better than stuttering and trembling. He was certain that got annoying. He kept the soft and weak smile as he turned around slightly to begin towards the door. Lovino didn't pay much mind to Arthur but he did nod. He wouldn't move other than to help Antonio if he needed it but for now he just hugged Antonio close to him, crying into him and trying to appologize over and over again through weak and soft whimpers that words could barely be heard through. Antonio was trying to be strong and hold Lovino and tell him it was alright. He didn't care rhat Lovino had brought Arthur here. He knew the brit would figure it out either way and he didn't want Lovino to be hurt in the process. So he was alright with it. He still had his eyes even if one was rather useless. It was still in his head. Antonio wasn't mad either. He knew this wasnt really Arthur. He was calm and quiet, not afraid or sad or angry, just simply quiet.

All of the things he would be able to do to Feli once he had him back. Of course, that would start with giving him his memories back which could end up being the best part. Watching him squirm as he remembered all of the things he said and did to people, all of the pain he inflicted on them, would be wonderful. Watching him scream and cry would be so much better from outside of his head. "I'm surprised that you actually told me this." he admitted with honesty. Were he the one in Sebastian's shoes, he might not have chided to tell the master such a secret. It only proved the boy's loyalty, and gave him reason to keep him close. Lovino and Antonio could hold each other and cry until he came back for all he cared. He would continue with them once he he returned with Feliciano. As the Italian rested he would finish what he started, as long as there were no further interruptions. Unless it came with equally good news the next time a session was interrupted, it would come with punishment. Be it Feliciano or Sebastian, he would not be so kind about being intruded upon.

Sebastian nodded slowly. "I-I f-figured you would find out whether I t-told you or not" He said softly. He looked down. He was afraid to ask about Feliciano being hurt in anyway but he really didn't want it to happen. "A-Are y-you going to h-hurt him?" He asked nervously. Feliciano wouldn't remember much still and Sebastian really wanted him to be okay. He didn't want him to get those memories back and he knew that's what Arthur wanted. He was hoping that it wouldnt happen but if it did, it was highly unlikely that any of the Italians could do anything. There is no point in trying when you know you will lose. Lovino on the other hand, would try desperatly to protect Feliciano. He would likley keep trying because the man had hurt Antonio and he didn't want his little brother hurt too. For now he hugged the Spaniard tightly, still crying but calming down slightly. He felt extremely guilt and he wished he could fix everything again but getting ahold of something he could get to Arthur with would be nearly immposible. While he was here. But he was leaving right now to get his brother. And once he was gone, Lovino would take advantage of that.

That was a very wise assumption from the Italian, and one that would save everyone a lot of pain and trouble in the future. It was good of him to have been so honest and save them all from discipline for keeping such a big secret from him. Still this was the boy who had put up with all of the abuse to protect his brother and now he was giving away such important information. Either something was up, or Sebastian really did have some loyalty in him. The following question had him smirking to himself. That was an excellent inquiry. Was he going to hurt Feli? More likely than not the answer was yes, but he wanted to see how this went first. "Not right away." he promised with a giggle. He would still be weak and broken with that slice in his neck; it would be wiser to wait until he was feeling at least a little bit better. "I will be reminding him of everything, though." he added happily. That would be just as good, if not better, than physically hurting him. He would have to spend the rest of his life knowing how he hurt other people, and that just when Arthur was about to apologize to him, the darkness took his body. He'd want to be alone with Feliciano during this time. The only problem that may come up was Lovino and if he would let him get anywhere near the younger brother.

Sebastian gave a saddened look but he nodded. He didn't like the thought that Feliciano would have to think about what he did but in reality it wasnt even him. "E-Everything?" He asked nervously. He really didn't want Feliciano to remember what happened. In fact if anything he was starting to regret telling Arthur. But he risked far too much by not telling him. When the two made it out to the car once again, Sebastian opened the door for Arthur then got in himself. He slowly fiddled with his fingers as he shifted in the car seat. He was trying to think of a way to convince Arthur that Feliciano wouldn't need to be harmed or remined of anything. He was still fragile and timid in this state. Arthur could easily get to him without actually hurting him or reminding him. He wanted to tell him this but he worried that Arthur would think he was being disobedient by doing so. Sebastian wasn't trying to be disobedient he just wanted to protect his big brother. He didnt object because of that fact. He just sat in silence, trying to distract himself from the thought.

What a silly question, of course he was going to tell Feli everything. It had been his hands that committed the act. Only, Arthur was objecting to the idea as well. Apparently the Italian had been through enough pain and the Brit believed that it was a better idea to let him live in the dark about this whole thing that subject him to this pain. The dull ache as Artie's annoyance pulled at his mind as he walked with Sebastian. They had only been in the car for a little while when the headaches grew worse. The idiot was trying to take back control, and he had thought it through. He waited until they were on their way to behind harassing him. Arthur growled to himself as he rubbed his temples. After taking possession away from Artie, he should have expected him to try to take it back. The thing was that he hadn't since the voice had been so nice and quiet, so he hadn't even thought about bringing the medication along. He doubled over to rest his elbows on his knees as the pain increased. This one was certainly stronger and less afraid than Feli was. Alright, if he wanted concert with Sebastian then so be it. In continued to pinch even after the original had regained control. He rolled his eyes at the warning and scolding ache from the darkness telling him to watch what he said. "I don't want Feliciano to know either." he admitted, receiving a swift scolding. If they were supposed to be on the same time then the dark passenger should have waited for his time to come out.

Sebastian looked up at Arthur, watching him deal with the headaches, then double over slightly. "M-Mr. Arthur?" He asked softly. He was so confused by the words Arthur had said. Now he didn't want to tell him. Unless this was really Arthur. Not that dark man that was taking over him slowly. He looked away quickly, just incase he was wrong. “Wh-What do you mean?” He asked softly, fiddling with his fingers again. “You d-don’t?” He finished his thought before regretting it partially. If he was wrong he didn’t want to get into any trouble for questioning him. He wasn’t quite sure how this host would make the Insanity work. He didn’t want to be wrong because he desperately wanted to talk to Arthur. He wanted to know what happened last night that cause this. He wondered if Arthur was trying to do it purposely. Or if it was really a big mistake. After all, he had accused Lovino of it...but that could be a complete act. The man was great at acting. He had convinced Arthur that Feliciano was still innocent and then managed to get ahold of him still. That just pulled it forward in his mind that this event could become an act. He could be pretending to be Arthur to get Sebastian to slip up. Sebastian was afraid of that now too and decided to shut up and dart his eyes down.

Arthur took a deep breath in and out. When he said to leave his family alone he should have included Feliciano as well. The poor guy had been through enough pain living through it; he didn't need to remember something like that. With Antonio he had more than enjoyed himself, savouring every second of seeing the Spaniard quiver before him. Watching the blood beginning to seep from his eye, Lovino crying on the floor unable to stop it, it was all so wonderful. It was like the old days, just so much better. The other Italian was not one that had deserved this. Lovino maybe, but not the others. Except, that hadn't been their deal. "He's been through so much." he sighed. The dark voice was currently giving him the same courtesy he had given in remaining silent as he worked. He could still feel him, leaning in on the conversation and listening to see if he would have to step in. The longer they spent together the more he realized that Arthur could be troublesome, he may have to try something that he didn't even bother with Feliciano. There was no such thing as the perfect host, but he had such high hopes for this one. "I'm sorry about letting him out." he admitted, though chuckled to himself as he did so. Was he really sorry? Did he really regret this power over people? Did he wish he hadn't taken aboard the second passenger? He may not be the perfect guest, but he was still enjoying it. He was sure that he was still going to enjoy it for a very long time. Perhaps he simply hadn't let out enough over his years, instead bottling everything up. Now it finally got the chance to be free and it was feeling so good.


	21. twenty one

Sebastian looked up at Arthur again, still thinking what to say because that dark man was still here and could still hear his every word. "Wh-why did you?" He asked shakily. He was still worried that Arthur was tricking him so he was trying desperately to be careful. "W-Were you a-angry wi-with us?" He asked weakly. He wanted to know what was going through Arthur's mind. He wanted to know why one minute he was forcing the darkness into submission then so quickly falling for it and letting him take over Arthur. He slowly began to hug himself. "W-Was it F-Feli? O-Or L-Lovi?" He asked "or did I-I do something w-wrong?" He asked, trying to think back and figure out what went wrong. Other than what Feliciano had done, he couldn't figure out what went wrong. And what Feliciano done had been the fault of the man who had been in Arthur's mind now. It wasn't Feliciano's fault. Unless it wasn't them it was just people. That's why Feliciano had agreed. He was sick of being weak in everyone else's mind and the figure had told him that if he gave in no one would say that anymore. Feliciano didn't realize that was what it meant.he didn't know he'd lose control of his own mind because of his true weakness. While thinking this, Sebastian wondered if the dark side had seen things in Feliciano's mind. The things he refused to tell others. He would know secrets and Sebastian didn't like that thought at all.

At the questions, Arthur looked over at Sebastian. It was an excellent inquiry. Just why had he let the darkness in? There was no defined answer. At parts he was certain it was his imagination and at others, he knew better. At pieces of the time he knew for a fact it was wrong but for most of he knew it was so right. "No... I'm not mad at any of you, and you personally were so kind..." he paused briefly to think through it more. Sebastian of all people deserved a real answer, but he first had to pick one. In attempt to be comforting he placed a hand on the boys shoulder, but only for a brief moment before taking it back. Now he was the monster and it wouldn't work to comfort him that way. "I guess... I just... I missed the power. People once feared me. Now, heh, all they do is mock my cooking." He grimaced. His dark passenger was displeased with him talking so much. There were rules for a reason, and if the darkness would continue pushing at him he may do his part to break them as well. "I wasn't thinking. I was tired and stressed and..." He groaned at the sudden throbbing in his mind from the avid disagreement with the latest addition. Was it too much information? Good. "and I wasn't even sure of the, uh, of reality."

Sebastian nodded and sighed softly. “Okay” he whispered softly. “Why didn’t you wake us up?” He asked softly “and why did you guys pretend nothing happened instead of taking over right away? Fratello and i can't do anything about it, Fratello is really weak and I wouldn't do something like that because it's unwise" He whispered. He really wanted to know all of the information he could but there wasn't much time just sitting in the car and he assumed Feliciano being here would make the conversation change quite a bit. He wasn't sure how well all of it would work because most of the time when people had amnesia and wanted to be reminded something had to spark the memories and Feliciano didn't need that but it was what the Brit wanted and no one other than Arthur really could stop it from happening now. They were near the hospital already and Feliciano was going to ask a lot of questions. Plus there was still the danger of the police being called and it was likely with how much he had done Feliciano would receive the death penalty when it wasn't even really his fault. Yet they had evidence for him and none against him. They couldn't prove that it wasn't his fault.

All were very excellent questions, but Arthur only wished that he had all of the answers for them. It made it even harder to think with the other growling and telling him to watch his tongue. Well, if that was the game he wanted to play then most certainly Arthur could play a as well. Each time the darkness within him told him to shut his trap and bite back information, he would say more. "The plan wasn't to take over. There was some unfinished business he wanted to attend to, and then we were going to leave." he explained with a sigh as he began to rub his temples. Or, at least that had been his plan; they hadn't much discussed that with the other. Thinking about it now the darkness probably had another agenda to fill with this body. Arthur was beginning to grow worried about what it could have in mind. "I... I didn't tell you sooner because I was worried about the things you would think of me." he grimaced again. Stupid darkness thinking that he can win from a headache. He was dealing with a man who was known for drinking, as well as getting hangovers in the morning. A throbbing head was nothing new, and if that's all it had right now then it might as well relax and enjoy the ride for a while.

Sebastian sighed softly and nodded. "So i-if we hadn't found out then F-Feliciano.." He whispered softly, shaking again. He was beginning to think it was his fault that Feliciano was going to be reminded. He and Lovino had found the body and had Sebastian gone down there earlier, when he had the feeling. As far as he knew he could have stopped Arthur. He looked towards the window and sighed softly. "...wouldn't have to be reminded..." he whispered. He turned away and buried his face partially. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered. "I-Im d-done asking q-questions" he sighed softly. It was obvious that Arthur was dealing with the headaches and it was kinda his fault. A lot of the things going on he blamed himself for. Feliciano gave in because he was picked on and Sebastian never did anything to make the people stop picking on him. He found the body and told Arthur that Feliciano would be able to return home. It made Sebastian feel awful knowing what could happen to Feli and what would happen to Arthur. He was so afraid that if he was right, and he was to blame, Feliciano wouldn't want his help and would end up getting hurt worse than the darkness had planned.

Arthur looked up and shook his head, though that only made the already existing pain even worse. Once they were alone he was going to be having a very long talk with him about being rude. At the moment he was intruding upon a conversation in the most obnoxious way possible. For someone who had loved the thought of teaching Arthur to be polite this was a terrible way to behave. "No, it has nothing to do with you he would-nng," he froze at a quick increase of pressure in his head. What was so bad about this?! Sebastian was in enough pain for living through this and seeing Feliciano going through even more; he didn't have to believe that he was at fault for all of it as well. Sebastian was the one person who had done nothing to deserve this punishment, and he wanted to make it as right as possible. "would have done it anyways." he hissed through clenched teeth. Slowly he was beginning to realize that their deal had not been that at all. The darkness was still seeking to take over entirely, and agreeing to his terms was just his way of getting it to happen. That was where the second voice had enough and pushed harder to drive Arthur to the brink where he had no choice but to give in. Angry hisses slowly faded into giggles that were happy to be back in control. "He talks too much." he shamed once he was finally able to speak, though continued to giggle around the sentence.

Sebastian looked at Arthur and soon a look of fear overwhelmed him again. When the other one had taken over again Sebastian was nervous about it. Sebastian had been the one to ask so many questions, which kind of made him speak so much. “I-I’m sorry i-if I a-asked to m-many q-questions.” he whispered softly. “I-I d-didn’t intend t-to u-upset you” He began to shake again, clenching his hands into fists. He looked out the window and spotted the hospital, thankful yet fearful that they were almost there. Sebastian didn’t want Feliciano to be hurt in anyway. He so badly wanted Feliciano to come home to a nice clean home and a family that was ready to greet him. They wouldn’t mention his grandfather or any of the problems Feliciano had previously had. They could have created the perfect little life for him and guaranteed that things stayed that way. But now they would all have to live by Arthur’s rules or there was a chance they would get into trouble. Sebastian wouldn’t have a problem with it and he was hoping Feliciano wouldn’t either. In all honesty it was Lovino he truly worried for.

Arthur giggled slightly at the apology. This is why Sebastian was his favourite. He was so scared and always did his best to keep his master happy. It was a very wise move, and one that had managed to keep him healthy for so long. "It's alright." he stated and slid over to be sitting directly beside the Italian. Without breaking his gaze from Sebastian's head he pulled the same scalpel from the night before out if his pocket and running a thumb along the blade. "You're just worried about your brother." a hint of a growl hid within his giggle. Feliciano knew better than to say so much, even when asked questions. One day Arthur would be the same way, but he was proving rather hard to break. "I will not harm him just yet. Well, not his body." He slowly raised the blade to press against the tip behind Sebastian's jaw line. "The problem right now is Arthur. I believe he needs to learn his place." A weak voice was telling him not to do anything stupid, but he wasn't fighting enough to be reasoned with. He knew that harming Sebastian would only cause then more trouble, and that he needed the Italian far too much to hurt him. He'd have to find someone else he could use against him.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he clenched them shut quickly as he saw the blade move towards him. Feeling it touch him he began to shake again, carefully listening to every word Arthur said. Sebastian gulped softly and opened his eyes slowly. Knowing that he would be physically fine was a bit comforting but no matter what happened his mind wouldn't be fine. If Arthur carried through with reminding him, Feliciano would be a wreck mentally and Sebastian didn't want that for him either. "Wh-What..a-are you g-going t-to d-do to b-break h-him, s-sir?" He asked shakily. He hated having blades this close to him. He was terrified of them and in Arthur's hands it was even worse especially after he had asked so many questions, fully knowing that Arthur's other self could hear them. It was unwise on his part and he felt bad enough about it but now he was even more afraid than usual. He kept his shaky and fear filled gaze on Arthur, not wanting to take his eyes away because of the chances that Arthur may make a move Sebastian needed to see, but he was afraid and the fear had made his eyes begin to moisten.

Arthur giggled at the question. It was a very good one indeed. Just what was he going to do to make Arthur see that he wasn't in control? He had promised that the family would be left alone so that was out of the question. There had to be something that would push him to the point of submission. Something that would break him and make him see that he was not in power. This was no longer his body and he no longer had any right to it. The body now belonged to the darkness. With a low giggle he flicked the knife to give his pet a small knick. He ran his tongue along the metallic tool to collect the small sample of red off. "I'll have to figure something out, won't I?" he giggled and put the knife back in his packet where it came from. This one was so much harder to cope with than Feli had been. He missed the body. Hm, maybe once the Italian healed he would take back what was his. Leave Arthur to rot in the basement and return to Feli. That always had so much more fun together.

Sebastian flinched and nodded slowly. He looked down slightly once the knife was gone, folding his hands in his lap. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to suggest something but he didn’t want to say anything. He would rather remain silent, which he did until the car came to a stop. He looked up at the building they had stopped before. This was definitely where Feliciano was. He tightened his grip on his own hands, still shaking slightly. Yes Feliciano had been told he could come home, but he wasn’t fully healthy yet and he still needed check ups. He was just complaining so much and it was best for the amnesia to be at home. At least that's what they thought. It wouldn't quite be best. Feliciano couldn't have the perfect little story he deserved and Sebastian wasn't looking forward to explaining that it wasn't his fault. He knew Arthur would likley leave out that part and Sebastian would try to explain to Feliciano that it wasn't really him. Feliciano had begun to remember a few minor things. He had been having dreams that reminded him of certain things. As of now he knew that his grandfather had passed on and he lived with his two brothers in a house in Italy and that he had been stabbed somehow and was now in the hospital of that same town. The two who visited him were indeed his brothers and he knew they were going to bring him home today. Knowing this made Feliciano rather restless. He hated hospitals and doctors and everything about his current situation. Even if he didn't remember it all. He wanted to go home.

Arthur relaxed as they arrived at their destination. They were so close that the anticipation was getting to almost be too much. It had been less than a day and he was missing his old shell already. To add to that was the excitement was getting to play with that mind once again as he toyed with the thoughts and tried to draw out the memories. If he wanted to he could easily just rip the bandage off and tell him in one solid blurb of all the wretched things he had done, but slowly picking away at it one hair at a time sounded much more enjoyable. When the car stopped he stepped out of the car, having no patience to wait for Sebastian to come around and open the door for him. Only a matter of minutes and Feli would belong to him once again. When he was back at home, he would never let him leave. The body that was once his would remain his. He would no longer dwell in it, but it would stay around him as would Sebastian. Pausing only until the Italian was out as well, he began to make his way in. Not knowing the floor or room he would have to follow him to find the long lost member of the family. "For your sake I hope your brother back home is behaving himself." he growled when the other came closer. They should have locked him away before they left. Out of everyone, Lovino was the most likely to cause trouble, especially now after Antonio had been blinded.


	22. Twenty two

Sebastian moved slowly until they were inside, at which point he sped up so that he wouldn’t upset Arthur. He nodded slowly. “I-I hope s-so” he whispered softly. He was careful about where he went. Lovino had gotten them lost on the way to the room previously but he didn’t want that to happen with Arthur. The thought of that scared him and he was certain it would upset Arthur. He sighed in partial relief when he had made it to the correct place. He opened the door slowly just to see his older brother sitting up and flirting with one of the nurses. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle. “Not much changed” He whispered, looking to Arthur for a moment. He stepped inside and left the door so that Arthur could as well but he didn't stay near the door. He hugged Feliciano almost immediately. “Fratellone we are here to bring you home!” He smiled, ruffling up the older Italian’s hair. Feliciano giggled and looked around Sebastian as he hugged him back. “Who’s that?” he asked softly. He may have remembered a few things but Arthur wasn’t one of the things he remembered. He tilted his head and pushed Sebastian up slightly, standing on his own two feet with the help of his brother, though he slowly pushed Sebastian off of him again. He was quite stubborn about healing. Even now. He was fine by his own terms so he could stand. With a soft smiled, Feliciano looked up at Arthur. “I don’t remember you but I think we were friends since you came to help fratellino pick me up. I think I used to hug my amici but for now how about a handshake so I know you’re the good guy?” He giggled and held out his hand. He was shaky as he stood on his feet and the nurse was right behind him to catch him if he fell but he was fine.

Arthur followed the Italian closely as they walked. His thoughts were on all of the stunts he would try to pull if he were in Sebastian's shoes: lead him down the wrong hallway to take up time, lock him in a room where he could not get out, find a chance to slit his throat and contain the darkness when it leaked out. He was happy to find that the loyal Italian did none of these things, instead leading the monster straight to his weak brother. There he was, the prodigal son returns, and be was able to stand! At this rate fun might come sooner than he had anticipated. If Feli continued to heal at this rate then maybe they could play a nice round of their game by the end of the mouth. What a nice change that would be: Feli the frightened little mouse attempting out outwit the monster yet again while Arthur hunted him down like the little mouse he was. That was is Lovino didn't cause a fuss; he would certainly need to be locked up again. When the attention turned to him, he smiled kindly. He took the familiar hand in his own and shook it gently. He was truly back to his old self again, which would only make dropping him with the truth more amusing. They would wait until they were safely in the care and driving to do that, so until then he had to keep up the face of a happy friend. "I'm so glad that you're healthy! You had me so worried." he stated happily. How mislead the Italian was if he believed this simple gesture could prove alignment. Anyone can shake hands, and this only proved his point more than ever.

Feliciano smiled softly. “I’m sorry I worried you” He gripped at his brother’s arm as he felt a bit light headed but he refused to sit back down. Sebastian looked at Feliciano and sighed softly. He wished his brother wouldn’t be so stubborn. Feliciano looked up at Arthur. “Are we leaving now?” he asked happily. “I can’t wait! I’m really hoping the house brings back old memories.” He smiled. “I want to remember as much as possible. Everything so that I can be myself again” he looked at Sebastian, who’s face dropped at the thought. He knew it was Arthur’s plan but now he knew Feliciano wouldn’t be getting out of those memories. Sebastian really didn’t want Feliciano to get hurt. He was worried about Arthur’s plans. Back at the house Lovino had let Antonio rest in the room. He had tears on his cheeks as he quickly went to the kitchen. He grabbed the biggest knife and hid behind the front door, looking out the window and shaking as he gripped tightly at the knife. He was fully prepared to stab Arthur but he was also afraid he would stab the wrong person. He didn’t want to hurt either of his brothers but he wanted to save them and he wasn’t sure how he would manage this.

Arthur smiled happily at the excitement coming from Feli. He was sure that the house would bring back lots of memories, though not the ones that everyone else was hoping for. Besides, he had specifically asked to remember everything, and who were they to argue with the requests of a man in his state? "I'm sure that all of your memories will come back soon." he encouraged, tempted to smirk with his victory. The look on Sebastian's face only made the urge stronger. The least he could do was send the youngest Italian a knowing look as he walked over to help as well. "We'll even talk the whole way there to try to get things moving before we get you home." He stretched out a hand in offer for Feliciano to take hold of, much the way he had done when they were leading the house. He didn't want to have to use force but if that's what it came to he would have no moral issues with dragging Feliciano along with them into the car and strapping him down.

Feliciano felt a slight tickle in the back of his mind as he looked down at Arthur's hand. He was stubborn and wanted to do most of the walking but a hand couldn't do much to help, right? He smiled and took the Brit's hand. He stumbled a bit but managed and began to walk closer to him. Sebastian stayed by his side and the nurse was behind him, to catch him if he fell. Feliciano though it annoying. He was able to walk fine. He didn't need them hovering. he rolled his eyes slightly. "I am fine" he muttered once but only the nurse stopped at hearing the irritation in his voice. Sebastian lightened up but kept walking close to him. Feliciano now turned to Arthur. "Alright anyway" he giggled. "We can start whenever you guys are ready." He smiled. "I just want to hear as much as possible as soon as possible. I know fratello was going to try and hide things but that would make my life a lie. I don't need that." He explained, smiling as he began to walk. He would have to be checked out but Sebastian was Family and Arthur seemed like a close friend so everything should be fine. Sebastian went up ahead a bit, stopping at the desk to begin and check the older Italian out.

"Well, if you want to hear everything then I would be more than willing to comply." Arthur patted his hand. This was going to make things so much easier for him. If Feli already wanted to know about the bad too then it most certainly would happen, and would make his life that much simpler. All he would have to do is tell him that he did some very bad things and extrapolate on it, including details of the game and beating and keeping all his pets chained up and secured. The look on his face would certainly be priceless when he began to process the information. Continuing to hold the Italian's hand and walk slowly, he made his way towards the desk where Sebastian was beginning to work on getting Feli out of here for good. "As soon as we're in the car you can I will talk of all the things he doesn't want you to know." he whispers as if it was was their little secret. In reality the younger Italian already knew and clearly was not looking forward to it, but Feli didn't didn't know the plan. At least not yet he didn't.

Feliciano giggled quietly and nodded. He watched Sebastian for a moment before getting distracted by one of the women behind the desk and waving with his free hand. While he silently flirted with her, Sebastian walked back over and looked up at Arthur. "He's good" he whispered. He almost wished it wouldn't have cleared. But they were permitted to take the older Italian home. Feliciano smiled happily. "Fratello come on! You should be excited I get to go home~" He smiled as he continued to walk with Arthur. Sebastian nodded and sighed softly. He truly wasn't looking forward to having Arthur in control of Feliciano as well. Feliciano however was completely and one-hundred percent excited. He couldn't wait to hear it all, though he was certain he wouldn't like all of it. He'd rather have an honest life. When they reached the car, Feliciano sat quickly and buckled up. It made him feel a bit light headed to do so but the feeling passed a little after. Sebastian waited until Arthur was in and ready before getting in since Feliciano had left the door open and Sebastian didn't have to open it.

Arthur continued to smiled warmly as they walked. He wanted to order Sebastian to smile and act more cheery to satisfy Feliciano and keep him happy for now. They didn't want him to her at all suspicious about anything that they were doing, and actually all upset most certainly was not playing along. The problem was that snapping at his brother would only make matters worse so for that he remained silent and happy as they made their way to the car. It was hard to wait but at least he knew it wouldn't be too long until they were all in the car and ready to begin. He waited patiently until everyone was inside and secured safely in their seats before his warm smile shifted until a saddened and concerned one. He sighed as though it was truly going to hurt him to say thing instead of making day perfect. The moment the door closed behind Sebastian, Arthur looked up at the other Italian. "You said that you wanted to know everything. Well,” he paused there for dramatic effect as well as to keep himself from accidentally smirking as he spoke. This was exciting to say the least. "Before you came to the hospital you did some terrible things... and hurt a lot of people. Your brothers didn't want to tell you but I thought it would be best if you knew." Allow him to process that before moving on. There would be a lot of information to process so bit by bit would be wisest, slowly introducing him to the mine at he had been.

Feliciano looked at Arthur, listening to what he said but not quite precessing it as a bad thing. In fact he thought it to be a joke at first. Though Arthur's face didn't look like he was joking. "What kind of things? How did I hurt people?" He asked looking over to Sebastian his face dropping into a frown. "Why wouldn't you tell me that?" He asked, almost frustrated with Sebastian for that. Sebastian looked at Feliciano and his eyes widened before he looked away slightly. "Just wait. You'll see why" he whispered softly. Feliciano's face dropped into a confused one and he looked over at Arthur, wanting to know what he did. He had to know now what he had done that made his brother who he loved so much have that face and then refuse to tell him what happened. He was hurt and upset by it all but he stayed calm so that he would hear what Arthur said. Sebastian clenched his hands into fists and looked out the window. He hoped Lovino was doing something about this. He was left in the room and that was the perfect opportunity so Sebastian was desperately and silently pleading that Lovino would do something so that they could protect Feliciano. He didn't care about himself. He didn't want this to happen to Feliciano.

With each passing word it was getting harder and harder to keep the compassionate face instead of breaking into a sadistic smirk, but that could blow his cover. Telling Feliciano that though he was the one to do these things it wasn't his conscious would be far too complicated for a weak mind to handle. He shifted slightly in his seat, turning his body to face the Italian completely. The insists upon knowing all the gritty little details were playing this out perfectly, and he was glad that Sebastian chose to keep his mouth shut about them. This was his news to deliver and anyone who had tried to take them from him would be punished for sure. "Well... you kidnapped people." he said slowly, pausing between each new crime to let it sink in slightly before he moved onto worse things. The more anticipation and stress, the more of a shock all of the news would come as. "Some you would keep as servants. Others you would..." With a burdened sigh he pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal the stitches on his shoulder, "you would keep them in your basement and torture them. Some to the point of death." His gaze dropped to his own lap as he released his shirt to hide the flicker of a smirk. As soon as they were home, he would be shown the basement and get to see first hand the state of the few that had stayed to support him.

Feliciano's eyes widened, especially at the shoulder wound. He got a sudden sting in his head and he felt tears building up in his eyes. "I-I...M-Me...I-I d-did that...b-but..." Feliciano looked to Sebastian. He whimpered softly and shook his head. "Th-This is a j-joke right?" He asked shakily. He clenched his hands into his fists and wiped his eyes slightly. He glared at Sebastian. "And you were going to keep that from me? Fratello! I could get arrested for that kind of thing! Why wouldn’t you tell me!?" He was more frustrated that Sebastian wasn’t planning on telling him this information. Sebastian looked at Feliciano in a minor panic and shook his head. "Fratello Don't shout you don't know what’s truly going on" he stated in his defence, looking up at Arthur nervously. Feliciano's head hurt and he was hurt that this was being hidden. He wiped his eyes again and looked at Arthur, prepared to hear more. "I want to know what I did to them" he stated through tears, sniffling and looking down slightly.

Arthur glanced at Sebastian. For a moment there he thought that he was going to tell him everything, luckily for everyone he didn't. He regained his composure, looking between the two as though he was debating whether to say it or not. Sebastian said no but Feliciano said yes. The anger towards his younger brother was unexpected, but graciously accepted. It made things even more interesting to have him turning on the one that was honestly trying to protect him, instead coming towards the one bent on making him suffer. "You would take them out to a large range and give them three days to escape you. If they made it they got their freedom. If not they... came back to the house. A lot of things defined how they were treated. Some like Sebastian were treated fairly well as long as they behaved. Then Lovino you just chained up and practically left to rot. Ludwig you beat and tormented until he was scared enough to flinch at your voice. You were angry with them and took our frustrations out in any violent way you could think of." he explained sadly while keeping direct eye contact. He may not know exactly who Ludwig was, but Lovino he would, and when they met and they began to remind him of who the German really was this fact would hang over him like a dark cloud.


End file.
